Laberinto De Palabras Vacías
by El Nano
Summary: NejiLee & SasoLee Dos historias, dos recuerdos, dos personajes. Dos períodos que se entremezclan en los dos relatos de una misma persona. Dos relatos que irán forjando, poco a poco, el tercero Yaoi UA
1. Enfados, Llantos, Risas Y Otras Cosas

_Holaaa!! Sí, ya sé que llevo desaparecido ... ¿cuánto? Bueno, ni me acuerdo. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho y han sucedido demasiadas cosas que me han mantenido apartado de FanFiction, del manda e incluso de escribir en general. Hace poco, hace unos meses, me llegó un review en No Hay Luna Sin Sol, después de tanto tiempo sin recibir, y no sé por qué me volvió la nostalgia y, con ella, la inspiración. Así que me puse manos a la obra y aquí estoy. He tardado porque sabéis que me gusta ser estricto conmigo mismo, y quería tener varios capítulos ya hechos para poder publicar cada semana, como hice siempre. No quiero perder esa costumbre! xDDD No sé cuántos me leeréis, sé que algunos me anadísteis a lo de las alarmas de las actualizaciones, pero soy un poco torpe, no sé si se puede borrar de ahí y en ese caso si me habréis borrado o no. Al menos, esta vez he podido pensar en un "público" (os puedo llamar así? No me gusta mucho, porque no me considero digno de tenerlo, pero... xD) mientras escribía. Espero que os guste, supongo que tendrá cosas que sean parecidas al otro fic largo, pero... es que el autor es el mismo :P xDDD Encantado de volver por aquí y espero no retrasarme ninguna semana, porque estoy con otro proyecto además (mi inspiración volvió con las pilas sobrecargadas xDDD). Ah, y tampoco aseguro que después de terminar esta historia vaya a ser diferente de la otra vez, puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo, quizá ... peroe spero volver como hago ahora, no os olvidéis de mí xD._

_Bueno, y después de esta larga explicación, vamos al capítulo 1, no? Tengo que avisar de que es un fic **yaoi**, así que quien no esté de acuerdo o a quien no le guste, que no lo lea. Pero no tengo claro de que vaya a er algo explícito como la otra vez, eh? Pues a por ello!!  
_

**

* * *

1. ****E****nfados, ****L****lantos, ****R****isas Y ****O****tras Cosas**

El agua tibia caía sobre mi piel y resbalaba hacia abajo por todo el cuerpo desnudo, muriendo en la placa de cerámica. Mis músculos relajados convertían los regueros de agua en sinuosas formas cuando se deslizaba con precipitación. Era un cuerpo entrenado y definido, con el peso del tiempo trabajándolo a conciencia. Mas no eran músculos abultados ni excesivamente sobresalientes, como si este trabajo hubiera sido natural, y no específicamente para hacerlos resaltar.

Había poca luz en aquel pequeño cuarto de baño de mi diminuto apartamento. El espejo de más de veinte años se encontraba ahora completamente opaco por el vaho y los azulejos de la pared, algunos de ellos con otro motivo pintado por haber sido puestos con posterioridad, estaban todos húmedos. El suelo presentaba una humedad sospechosamente líquida, ya que en aquellos momentos me estaba duchando con poco cuidado y las copiosas gotas de agua escapaban por la cortina, empapando muy lentamente el piso del aseo. Sobre el lavabo, tirada de cualquier forma, yacía una camiseta de algodón arrugada y ya bastante mojada. Un pantalón vaquero sobre el bidé, medio dentro, medio fuera, se arremolinaba casi anudándose las dos piernas entre sí. Las zapatillas habían volado cerca de la puerta entreabierta, así como los calcetines. Los calzoncillos -un bóxer de algodón-, se habían deslizado piernas abajo junto a la bañera.

Cuando el grifo del agua se cortó, pasó algo de rato hasta que deslicé la cortina de la ducha, rato en el que se oían caer las gotas y estrellarse contra la cerámica de la ducha. Estiré el brazo hacia el toallero y sólo pude tocar la pared. ¡Mierda!. ¿Dónde estaba la toalla? Me tuve que conformar, finalmente, con la toalla de manos, que me sirvió para secarme todo el cuerpo y así no escurrirme al salir de la bañera. No obstante, en cuanto puse el pie fuera, resbalé ligeramente con la humedad del suelo, y por suerte pude sujetarme milagrosamente sin sufrir mayores daños que el susto del momento.

-¡Me cago en la hostia! –grité con desdén-. ¡Menudo día llevo!

Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a dar timbrazos en la puerta de forma estrepitosa. Eran pitidos desesperados y un tanto continuados, tanto que casi llegaban a fusionarse para ser uno único y permanente, sin soltar el timbre.

-¡Ya va!

Los timbrazos no sólo no cesaron, sino que se hicieron más persistentes si es que eso era posible. Seguramente se debía a que acababa de delatar que estaba en casa, por lo que no había escapatoria. De todos modos, no pretendía escapar. La cabeza me iba a explotar mientras intentaba enrollarme la toalla a la cintura, siendo inútil porque no era lo suficientemente larga como para sujetarse por sí sola. De manera que, asqueado ya, la agarré con la mano mientras daba zancadas descalzo y dejando un rastro de agua por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Que ya va! –grité casi alcanzando la puerta, intentando detener esos cinco o seis zumbidos que le dio tiempo a dar a quien se hallase en el exterior-. Joder –susurré seguidamente.

Pasé frente a un espejo en la entrada de la casa y vi el aspecto tan incómodo en que me encontraba para recibir visitas: aún húmedo, el pelo largo chorreando agua, completamente desnudo y sujetando la toalla en la cintura para taparme como buenamente podía. Abrí la puerta con frenesí, reprimiendo un grito para que quien esperaba al otro lado se metiera el timbre por el culo y se estuviera quieto.

Ahí, parado y con algo de convulsiones, se encontraba Rock Lee. Su porte era, en esos momentos, bastante inseguro, con la espalda algo curvada hacia delante, en contraposición a lo que normalmente solía mostrar, tan recto y tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo y con confianza. Su cuerpo también era estilizado y con sinuosas formas de músculos marcados gracias al entrenamiento, y la ropa no muy holgada permitía que se viese con sólo un golpe de vista. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta ajustada, a pesar del escaso frío que hacía a la una de la madrugada. En la mano tenía una sudadera, tampoco excesivamente gorda, arrugada y como si no existiera, que le hubiera servido, al menos, para resguardarse de la temperatura. Miraba hacia abajo, alicaído, como si no se atreviese a mirar hacia arriba. Una vez abierta la puerta, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua que no sabía ni llamar al timbre.

-¿Lee?. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Al oír su nombre, el muchacho en cuestión alzó la cabeza y enseñó su rostro anegado en lágrimas. Sus ojos negros y brillantes estaban ahora apagados. Se habían transformado en un abismo del que brotaban océanos interminables. El cabello moreno estaba completamente desordenado y arremolinado, aun cuando su corte a tazón solía reorganizarse casi por inercia, gracias a lo liso que era. Y sus labios siempre carnosos y tersos, estaban cortados y con algo de sangre, como si se los hubiera mordido. No se podía decir que, de cara, fuese del todo agraciado. Tenía los ojos grandes, sí, pero demasiado redondos, y las cejas eran tan pobladas que incluso rallaban la vulgaridad. Y el corte de pelo no ayudaba a darle un aspecto del todo atractivo. Pero siempre había paliado estas carencias físicas con su gran sentido del humor, su justicia y su afán protector. Incluso el cuerpo, en realidad, no era nada despreciable.

En milésimas de segundo, Lee no pudo aguantar mucho más y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos sobre mí, que esperaba pasmado, sin entender nada. De buenas a primeras me vi completamente rodeado, y de la impresión la toalla se escapó de entre mis dedos y cayó al suelo, dejándome completamente desnudo e indefenso. Asustado y, sobre todo, avergonzado, le devolví el abrazo pegándome todo lo que pude a su cuerpo para intentar esconderme un poco de mi propio amigo, si bien éste estaba más concentrado en deshidratarse sobre mi hombro.

Justo en ese momento, apareció por la escalera del rellano un vecino mayor, cojeando sobre su bastón de madera y resguardado bajo un sombrero gris oscuro. Pasó frente a la puerta en la que los dos nos abrazábamos –yo desnudo- y, conforme avanzaba para dirigirse a su casa, giraba la cabeza descaradamente para mirarnos con un rostro desconcertado y algo alarmado. No sabía bien si era por ver a dos hombres abrazándose tan pegados, o porque uno de ellos estuviese sospechosamente desnudo durante ese contacto. Incluso tal vez era por ambas cosas a la vez. No se le veía muy contento, de cualquier modo, por tener que ver esa escena, aunque era él quien se estaba obligando a presenciarla al no quitarnos el ojo de encima. Y, por otra parte, tampoco le debía hacer mucha gracia que aquello estuviese sucediendo en una casa tan cercana a la suya. ¡Ya podría haber sido en otro piso distinto de aquel antiguo edificio!

-¡¿Se puede saber qué mira?! –le grité, yo que estaba en condiciones de hablar. No me atreví a moverme por miedo a que el viejo me viese más desnudo de lo que ya se me podía apreciar-. ¡Métase en sus asuntos! –no había tenido un buen día, y mi humor no era en esos momentos lo que se podía decir agradable. Demasiados trabajos para clase y bastante difíciles, una discusión con un profesor y algunos problemillas que habían ido surgiendo a lo largo del día eran más que suficientes para torcerme el ánimo.

-No sabía adónde ir.

-¿Y por qué no a tu casa? –le contesté de una forma arisca, después de que el otro chico por fin se dignase a mencionar alguna palabra.

Lee levantó el rostro asustado e intentó separarse un tanto. Ahora que se erguía ligeramente, los casi dos centímetros que me sacaba de altura quedaban a la vista, y cuánto me fastidiaba a veces. Intimidado por mi desnudez, agarré a mi amigo rápidamente por la cintura y lo empujé contra mi propio cuerpo, evitando así que me viese desnudo. No solía importarme mucho, pero tampoco era algo que me encantase enseñar. Además, no había necesidad de presentarme ante todo mi bloque como dios me trajo al mundo.

Y, seguidamente, me di cuenta de que estaba pagando los platos rotos de mi mal humor con aquel chico que no tenía culpa ninguna, sino que además se encontraba algo abatido. No me encontraba enfadado, pero sí un poco molesto, pero Lee no me había hecho absolutamente nada malo para que lo tratase de aquella manera.

-Oye –susurré-, lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

-No pasa nada.

-Ven,. ¿por qué no pasas? No quiero que más vecinos me vean así.

-Pensaba que era por mí –me dijo Lee entrando por la puerta y cerrando ésta a su espalda, dejando que por fin pudiera separarme de él libremente sin que nadie me viese y así meterme en la casa para vestirme.

-¿Por ti? –pregunté extrañado-. Pero si nos vemos a diario en las duchas –me reí, intentando esconder que una pequeña parte de razón tenía.

Me encaminé hacia el dormitorio, mientras Lee observaba –lo sé- el balanceo de mis nalgas al andar. Allí me puse unos calzoncillos limpios y, al instante, me sentí más cómodo y tranquilo. No era lo mismo verse desnudos en las duchas del gimnasio, que andar mostrando mis virtudes a mi mejor amigo como si nada. Fui al baño y cogí el bote de desodorante, pues quería vestirme ya de una vez, y al menos ya se había secado mi cuerpo por completo con el tiempo que había estado abrazando al otro chico.

-¡Neji!

-Sí, dime –contesté yo asomando la cabeza por la puerta para escucharlo mejor, mientras me aplicaba el desodorante.

-Siento haberme presentado así de improviso. Es que no sabía…

-Ya, ya –lo interrumpí-, no sabías adónde ir. ¿Qué ha pasado, tío? No me gusta verte así.

Lee se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo. No quería tener que hablar de eso, sabía cuál iba a ser mi reacción. Era algo incómodo, así que las palabras no le salían por la boca. No sabía cómo abordar ese tema.

-Ha sido Sasori,. ¿verdad? –lancé al aire con seriedad, algo enfadado. Me acerqué al amplio sillón en el que se había sentado momentos antes mi amigo y, tras dejar el desodorante sobre la mesita abarrotada de bártulos innecesarios, a los que al final se acabaría por sumar el botecito recién colocado, me senté también en el sofá, junto a mi compañero. Había olvidado ya que iba en calzoncillos, y como no hacía excesivamente frío, tampoco me había podido dar cuenta. De hecho, no era la primera vez que andaba en paños menores por la casa.

-Sí, ha sido él. O he sido yo. No lo sé.

-¡Tío, mira que te lo dije! –espeté asqueado y levantándome de nuevo-. Te dije que ese pavo no te convenía. Es un imbécil.

-Creo que no ayudas mucho echándome en cara que me avisaste –dijo él con amargura-. De todas formas, la culpa es mía, por aferrarme a alguien a quien no quería.

-¿Cómo que no querías? Entonces,. ¿por qué estabas con él?

-No sé, supongo que porque me acostumbré a la rutina, a su tranquilidad, a estar juntos y vernos todos los días. No tengo ni idea, pero el caso es que en el fondo me siento aliviado. Por fin he conseguido dejarlo y mandarlo a la mierda.

-Donde se merece, vaya –añadí-. Pero bueno, si eso es así,. ¿por qué te presentas aquí tan desolado en vez de dando saltos de alegría?

-Y yo qué sé, pues supongo que por eso, porque estaba acostumbrado a estar con él, a pensar que era parte de mi vida. Yo sabía que no quería compartir mi vida con él, pero no quería acabar con todo. Quizá me daba pereza volver a empezar, ya acomodado a tener una pareja estable.

-Qué idiota eres –le dije como si nada con una leve sonrisa y con voz melosa. Me senté otra vez y lo abracé amistosamente, para que supiera que estaba ahí para lo que hiciera falta, y que le daba todo mi apoyo. En el fondo, estaba muy contento porque Lee había conseguido dar por fin el paso necesario para librarse de ese estúpido de Sasori, que sólo le comía el coco y no le dejaba vivir como se merecía.

-Oye,. ¿me puedo quedar a dormir hoy aquí? –preguntó Lee con algo de vergüenza, supongo que porque se sentía como un invasor que se acoplaba en la casa de otro casi sin permiso. No obstante, debió atreverse a preguntarlo por la gran confianza que había entre los dos, y porque ya en otras ocasiones se había quedado a dormir, casi siempre los días en que él y Sasori discutían.

-Claro, no hay problema. Espera un momento a que arregle la habitación para que puedas dormir –dije dirigiéndome hacia mi única habitación, donde tendríamos que compartir la cama-. Esto de vivir solo hace que uno acabe por acoplar el desorden a una sola persona –me reí.

Lee esperó pacientemente en el salón, mirando a todos lados con algo de miedo. Debía pensar que si tenía el dormitorio igual que el salón-comedor, era para salir corriendo. Era un apartamento pequeño, con un cuarto de baño, un dormitorio y una cocina dentro del mismo salón. Todo, sin excepción, tenía ropa por el suelo y tirada por aquí y por allá. Se podía decir que vivía en un gigantesco armario acondicionado como una vivienda. Los muebles eran viejos y de una calidad no muy buena, típico de todo apartamento alquilado cuyo casero es un usurero, pero tampoco me molestaba en mejorar la imagen de mi lugar de residencia. Además de la ropa –entre la que se incluían calcetines y calzoncillos-, había bolsas de frutos secos, botes y alguna que otra caja de pizza pedida a domicilio. Había muchos libros, sí, pero también desordenados, e incluso los había por el suelo, corriendo el riesgo de ser pisados.

Rock Lee estaba más que acostumbrado a ese aspecto tan desaliñado que se veía en mi apartamento. Me había visitado en muchas ocasiones, pero debía extrañarse muchas veces del profundo cambio que yo había sufrido con el tiempo. Cuando era niño, era un chico callado, seguro de mí mismo pero algo tímido para hablar. Y excesivamente responsable y limpio. Había sido educado con tanta rigurosidad impuesta, que yo mismo pensaba que este cambio tan radical había sido provocado en cierta medida por esa presión constante de mi familia para ser perfecto. Era como la reacción a la acción. Físicamente, en cambio, había ido incluso a mejor. A mis veintidós años, mis facciones eran más marcadas y angulosas, más adultas y atractivas que cuando era un adolescente. Mis ojos albinos, tan misteriosos y extraños, se habían afilado de aquella forma tan sexy que, como en todo, la gente decía que me caracterizaba. Pero mi pelo, negro azabache y suave, seguía con la misma longitud, resaltando ese contraste con los ojos blancos.

-Hala,. ¡listo!

-¿Seguro? Siempre que he venido a dormir a tu casa he tenido que esperar casi una hora a que terminases de recoger –dijo Lee llanamente, sin darse cuenta por completo de que me lo iba a tomar como algo personal.

-¿Tú no estabas disgustado por romper con Sasori? –pregunté con malicia, como si quisiera meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Qué amable eres cuando quieres,. ¿eh?

El muchacho se fue a dormir, pues estaba bastante cansado después de un día muy duro. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé en el salón recogiendo un poco y tirando las cosas que, realmente, sólo aportaban desorden al apartamento, y que quizá con algo más de tiempo fuesen la residencia de inquilinos no del todo deseados. Al menos, tenía la conciencia necesaria para ir renovando los desperdicios de mi casa y no ir acumulándolos de manera exagerada.

Al rato de estar así, ya bastante avanzada la noche, me pareció oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos. Podría ser normal incluso por la hora, de no ser porque vivía solo y, si me querían despertar a mí, podían tocar el timbre, pues no iba a molestar a nadie más. No obstante, hasta lo agradecí, ya que casualmente esa noche estaba Lee, y no quería que lo despertasen.

No imaginaba quién podía ser, y menos para una visita tan repentina y tan poco común, pero el caso es que me quedé quieto aguzando el oído, por si acaso tan sólo había sido mi imaginación. No obstante, se volvió a oír el mismo ruido en la madera, y un susurro casi inaudible al otro lado de la puerta. Fui a abrir, extrañado, y allí encontré a una chica delgada, con un aspecto inocente y dulce. Una amplia sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro de piel lechosa, bajo unos ojos verdes de escándalo. Su pelo sedoso y claro, con brillos rosáceos, apenas rozaba sus hombros. Una vez lo había llevado bastante largo, hasta que tomó la decisión de cortarlo. Y parecía haberle gustado mucho, porque había seguido así.

-Sakura,. ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada,. ¿no puede hacerte una amiga una visita?

-Claro que puede –respondí, con los ojos blancos completamente inexpresivos-, pero a una hora más normal.

Ella sacó la lengua esbozando media sonrisa, intentando parecer más dulce aún de lo que su cara solía mostrar. Sin embargo, me miró directamente a los ojos, en una clara súplica para que la invitara a pasar. ¡Había que ver lo que hacía la confianza!

-¿Quieres pasar y me cuentas qué ha pasado? –le dije, sintiéndome casi obligado a invitarla. No es que quisiese despacharla sin hacerla entrar, pero con la cara que ella había puesto, parecía que yo solía comportarme así. En fin, sea cual fuere mi intención, el resultado iba a acabar siendo el mismo: ella entraría.

-Gracias, pero no ha pasado nada –dijo ella yendo hacia el sofá-. Tan sólo he discutido con Sasuke. A veces me pone de los nervios. ¡No sabe tratarme!

La miré con incredulidad. Por una parte, no entendía qué planeta se había alineado con cuál para que fuese la noche de las discusiones de pareja, y sobre todo, que a mí me tocase hacer el papel de psicólogo sentimental. Me gustaba ayudar a mis amigos, pero a las dos de la madrugada… En fin, por algo eran amigos de la infancia. Por otra parte, mi incredulidad también venía de que Sakura se hubiese enfadado con Sasuke afirmando que él no sabía tratarla. Y el caso es que no conocía a ningún tío que fuese más detallista con una mujer. Se podía decir que Sakura había conseguido un chollazo y aun así se quejaba. De hecho, muchas mujeres habían roto conmigo al compararme con Sasuke y verse decepcionadas. Querían que yo fuese igual que el que ahora era novio de Sakura.

-Oye,. ¿estás segura de que él no sabe tratarte?

-Sí, claro que estoy segura –afirmó ella rotundamente, sin ninguna muestra apreciable de vacilación-. Me dijo que no quería venir a comer a casa de mis padres este fin de semana porque la semana que viene tiene un examen muy importante.

-¿Y es eso cierto?

-No estoy segura, la verdad. Me encendí enseguida, pero de todas formas seguro que está encantado de no venir. Ya sabes que muy sociable precisamente no es.

Me reí.

-Sakura, Sasuke tiene un examen la semana que viene de verdad. Además, ya sabes que su trabajo no le deja demasiado tiempo salvo los fines de semana, y en período de exámenes, ni siquiera eso. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Deberías tener algo de paciencia en estas fechas tan puntuales.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero me hacía mucha ilusión, ni siquiera me acordé de su trabajo –dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco por la actitud que había mostrado-. Vale, lo reconozco, debería ser más comprensiva con él. Después de todo, en cuanto puede busca un hueco para estar conmigo.

-Pues sí, tú misma te lo has dicho –dije riéndome a carcajadas-. ¿Te puedo ser sincero?

-Sí, claro.

-Desde que empezaste a salir con Sasuke hace… ¿cuánto?. ¿Un año?

-Un año y cuatro meses –me corrigió rápidamente ella.

-Bueno, pues un año y cuatro meses –rectifiqué poniendo los ojos en blanco, valga la redundancia-. El caso es que desde entonces te has vuelto muy caprichosa, Sakura. No sé si porque te has pasado toda tu infancia detrás de él y por fin lo has conseguido o porqué –ella me miró abriendo la boca, dolida-. No pongas esa cara. ¿Tú te reconoces? Que tienes ya veintiún años, por favor.

Ella bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada, reconociendo así que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo. En el fondo, enfadarse con su pareja por un asunto así, cuando ni siquiera se había parado a mirar si era cierto o no, no demostraba mucha madurez. Ella misma sabía que sólo se había comportado así cuando era una cría. Pero cambió, maduró, y dejó de preocuparse por cosas tan banales. Ni siquiera ella entendía cómo había vuelto hacia atrás, a aquella etapa, sin apenas darse cuenta. Tenía que volver a ser la misma Sakura que era antes de empezar a salir con Sasuke.

-Quizá por eso Ino vuelve a no hablar demasiado conmigo.

-Quizá no, es por eso, Sakura.

-Vaya –susurró ella, decepcionada consigo misma-. Yo pensaba que estaba dolida porque al final Sasuke está saliendo conmigo y no con ella.

Yo la miré un momento, meditando mis palabras y, sobre todo, si las debía dejar salir de mi boca, porque conociéndola, podía ser un golpe relativamente duro y que tendría que aprender a encajar.

-Sasuke e Ino estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo, Sakura –me decidí finalmente a decir. Ya era hora de que lo supiese y dejase de ser el tema tabú en el grupo, ella también tenía derecho a saberlo-. Intentaron que no lo supieras para no hacerte daño.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, y se tuvo que sentir dolida por la falta de confianza, tanto por parte de su amiga, como por la del que ahora era su pareja. Sondando su mirada pude darme cuenta de que no le había hecho especial gracia lo que acaba de decir, y seguramente había caído en el abismo de la inseguridad. Tendría que superar esa etapa con la menor impaciencia posible.

-En fin, gracias por escucharme –dijo ella, abrazándome-. Y siento haber venido a estas horas, la verdad. Por tu aspecto, yo diría que estabas durmiendo,. ¿no?

Se rió por lo bajo conforme me miraba, completamente desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos, ya que ni me había dado cuenta de vestirme tras la ducha. Pero, justo cuando iba a contestar, apareció Lee en el salón, frotándose un ojo con una cara de sonámbulo que no podía con ella. Sakura enarcó una ceja al ver que éste hacía aparición, por arte de magia, y que además iba igualmente con tan sólo un bóxer, arrugado de dormir, y enseñando por completo su cuerpo.

-Hola, Sakura –la saludó él, casi sin haber hablado-. Yo venía sólo a beber agua, hasta mañana.

El muchacho dio un trago de una botella del frigorífico y se volvió a meter en mi dormitorio, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más con nosotros, aún sentados en el sofá. Sakura me miró de reojo y sonrió maliciosamente, dejando volar su imaginación y expresando sin palabras esos pícaros pensamientos que habían nacido con pasmosa velocidad y sin que nadie le hubiese dado derecho ni motivos para ello. Era su especialidad ver lo que quería ver.

-Neji, ya todos sabíamos que Lee se había cambiado de acera de repente –dijo conteniendo esa risa de amiga ilusionada-, pero hasta donde todos sabíamos, a ti te encantaban las mujeres.

-¡Por dios!. ¿Qué dices? –espeté, escandalizado-. Él vino aquí buscando ayuda y me preguntó si se podía quedar a dormir. Ya entramos en el verano y hace calor, dormirá así, qué sé yo. No hemos hecho nada, ni lo haremos. Yo no estaba durmiendo cuando tú llegaste, estaba recogiendo esto,. ¿o no lo notas? –dije a una velocidad casi más rápida de lo que yo pretendía, delatando mis propios nervios.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Pues eso. De todos modos, ya sabes que no tengo más cama que la mía, tendremos que compartirla,. ¡pero no pasará nada!

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo –aceptó ella, aunque sus ojos no parecían realmente convencidos con aquella explicación-. Pero dime,. ¿qué le pasa a Lee para que viniese buscando ayuda?

-Acaba de romper con Sasori.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, ya era hora. No me gustaba ese chico. El caso es que me ha estado contando un poco por encima lo que ha pasado, cómo se siente y demás. Llegó llorando, aunque parece estar aliviado por su decisión, no sé, es extraño. Mañana hablaré mejor con él. Imagino que no le apetecía dormir hoy solo y por eso me pidió dormir aquí.

-Pero,. ¿por qué de repente ha decidido dejarlo?

-¿De repente? Sakura, creo que has estado muy metida en tu relación con Sasuke y no te has fijado en lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo?

-En fin, ponte cómoda, te contaré toda la historia. Yo creo que esta noche es suficiente para ponerte al día –le dije acomodándome yo también. Sólo esperaba que, de verdad, hubiera tiempo para contárselo en una noche, aunque en el fondo lo dudaba-. ¿Te apetece?

* * *

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Como veis, no es que empiece muy interesante, o eso me parece a mí. Espero que poco a poco os vaya enganchando, y que me enviéis muchos reviews, que me gustan mucho y me hacen ilusión xD. Ah, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de FanFiction como dije, así que he visto que esto ha cambiado mucho... no sé si habrán cambiado más cosas de las que he visto a simple vista, de modo que si es así, tened paciencia conmigo xDDD. Muchas gracias por leer mi primer capítulo y estaré aquí de nuevo el miércoles que viene (a lo mejor van cambiando poco a poco los días de publicación como la otra vez, pero bueno xD). _

_Quisiera agradecer también, ya que estoy, a toda esa gente que me leyó después de poner fin a No Hay Luna Sin Sol y que, por no estar registrada, no pude contestarle de ninguna manera a sus reviews. Vuestros comentarios también fueron importantes, aunque no tuviérais respuesta. Muchas gracias a todos!!  
_


	2. Entre Palabras Y Silencios

_Hola, ya es miércoles y ya estoy de nuevo aquí, con el segundo capítulo como prometí. Ya veo que me he dado con un canto en los dientes y no ha habido mucho movimiento en el primero capítulo, aunque pensaba que esta vez sería distinto. Pero en fin, 2 reviews nada más empezar, no deja de ser mejor que la otra vez, así que gracias xDDD. Yo estoy contento con que haya alguien que me lea, sinceramente. Y como esta semana no tengo mucho más que añadir, doy paso ya a lo que de verdad importa. Nos vemos!_

**

* * *

2. ****E****ntre ****Palabras**** Y ****Silencios**

-Comenzaremos hace año y medio, aproximadamente:

---

_Aquél era un día nublado, con el cielo oscuro y completamente encapotado. Había tantas nubes que parecía que se acercaba una tormenta de las que hacen historia. Pero realmente todos sabíamos que no iba a caer ni una sola gota de lluvia. Era muy difícil que lloviese en aquella triste ciudad, aun cuando ya estábamos en pleno mes de enero. Pero lo que sí hacía era mucho frío, y viento. Ya por esa época había que usar alguna chaqueta, y para qué pensar en los pantalones cortos que tanto usábamos durante todo el año. La verdad es que era un día de lo más extraño._

_El mar se encontraba revuelto, con grandes olas que jugaban a sus anchas sobre la superficie del agua, estrechándose contra la orilla en una muestra de valentía, desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a penetrar en su interior. La playa estaba vacía, y la bandera roja ondeaba violentamente al compás del viento. Hacía tanto aire que hasta por la ventana del salón se veían volutas de polvo cuando algo de arena era arrastrado por las brisas. _

_Desde mi cómodo asiento en aquella amplia sala yo miraba en derredor. Las voces volaban por el aire en una conversación que no me llamaba especialmente la atención, me conformaba con ver cómo la gente hablaba sin cesar, se reía y gastaba bromas que a veces ni siquiera entendía. Mi mente estaba un poco ausente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco me interesaba demasiado meterme en la conversación. Yo sólo sabía que ese día nos lo habíamos tomado de descanso. Un fin de semana alejados de los libros, de tener que estudiar y de esa presión _pre-exámenes_ que nos envolvía a todos. Podíamos parecer locos por desaprovechar dos días de estudio, pero a todos nos había ido siempre bien así, y estábamos conforme en hacerlo. A mí me servía para desconectar, aunque en el fondo fuese tan meticuloso como para querer tener todos los cabos atados._

_No éramos muchos en la sala, digamos que nuestro grupo no era excesivamente amplio. Teníamos la relación justa con el resto de compañeros, pero tan sólo porque nos veíamos todos los días, y a veces ni eso. El caso es que ahí estábamos nosotros, y yo casi como si estuviese aislado._

_Sabaku no Gaara, con su pelo rojizo era el único que se hallaba, como yo, callado y sin participar en el diálogo del resto de los chicos. De ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, él era bastante introvertido, no solía compartir sus impresiones con nosotros y pocas veces se levantaba con el ánimo suficiente como para integrarse entre todos los demás del grupo. Era como si estuviese siempre enfadado y con el ceño fruncido. Cuando lo conocimos, incluso nos dio miedo a todos, pensamos que podía estar conspirando en nuestra contra o que le gustaba ir de malas y buscarse problemas con todo el mundo, justamente lo que nadie tenía ganas de encontrar. Incluso pensamos, en un primer momento, que debía gustarle el sadomasoquismo o algo por el estilo. _

_---  
_

-Neji, ya sé cómo es Gaara y todo eso que pasó…

-Oye, si te lo voy a contar, lo hago bien,. ¿eh? –dije algo enojado por haber sido interrumpido-. No me voy a ahorrar ni un solo detalle. Ni uno.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Sigue.

---

_A su lado, y mucho más participativo, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, con su pelo rubio desenmarañado. Se peinaba tan poco –por no decir nada-, que cuando lo mirabas de espaldas parecía tener una desordenada cordillera de oro en la cabeza. Su sonrisa no desaparecía nunca de su rostro risueño y tostado por el sol, donde resplandecían dos ojos azules. Solía ser la principal fuente de las bromas y las risas, y el que más conversación conseguía arrancarle al resto. A veces, le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda a Gaara, y éste lo miraba de reojo algo incómodo. Por suerte, a Naruto no le ponía una cara de perro rabioso. Si yo o cualquier otra persona hubiese osado hacer eso mismo, se nos podría haber lanzado a la yugular. Gaara y Naruto estaban muy unidos, supongo que eso era lo que hacía que Gaara permaneciese atado a nuestro grupo de amigos._

_Al lado de Naruto, y siguiendo el irregular círculo que formábamos, se encontraba Yamanaka Ino, la otra rubia del grupo, con sus ojos aguamarina y ese mechón tan característico que caía desde su frente, a modo de flequillo. Su pelo largo y recogido en una coleta bamboleaba de un lado para otro conforme hablaba. Muchas veces he pensado que forzaba los movimientos de su cabeza para estilizar el suave recorrido de la coleta en el aire, pero a mí siempre me ha dado más la impresión de que lo que parecía era que le dolía el cuello o que tenía una especie de epilepsia y le daban convulsiones extrañas en la cabeza. Ella era, digámoslo así, la parte complementaria de Naruto. Hablaba igual que él, no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Por suerte, no llegaba a ser insoportable, aunque lo que sí molestaba un poco es que se considerase a sí misma tan importante y tuviese ese gran ego._

_Sai. Así, a secas. Era un tipo raro, poco expresivo pero con esa mirada de ojos negros tan penetrante. A veces se te quedaba mirando y hasta te entraban escalofríos. Parecía querer ahondar en las personalidades de cada uno y así poder aprender. Me parecía muy extraño que no supiese comportarse ni relacionarse con más personas, como si hubiese vivido aislado del resto de personas. La verdad es que pocas veces sonreía, pero no porque no le gustase, sino porque en realidad no sabía. Más de una vez me di cuenta de que sus sonrisas eran forzadas. Sin embargo, parecíamos gustarle, y hacía grandes esfuerzos porque nos gustase él al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, era un chico muy ambiguo, nunca supe decir a ciencia cierta si era heterosexual u homosexual, porque podía tener los mismos gestos con una mujer que con un hombre, y mostrar sus progresos afectivos con ambos sexos. A mí a veces me resultaba incómodo y no podía evitar apartarme de él, y puede que pensase que no me gustaba su actitud o algo así._

_Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo duro del grupo. En el fondo era un sentimental y un gran compañero, pero le gustaba alzar la cabeza y sobresalir del resto, hacerse el héroe y el gran competidor de todos. Cuando éramos niños, nadie lo aceptaba muy bien, aunque todos le hablaban porque era el que destacaba en todo. Pero siempre se sentía solo, creo que siempre habrá una parte de él que se sentirá así. Sus padres murieron cuando él apenas podía valerse por sí mismo, y eso debió marcarlo demasiado. Eso es lo que le hacía tan independiente y solitario. Trabajaba duramente para mantenerse a sí mismo sin tener que privarse salvo de lo excesivamente inalcanzable, pero al mismo tiempo estudiaba para seguir en su línea de ser el mejor. Era por esto por lo que a veces acababa tremendamente extasiado._

_Rock Lee era el que seguiría a Sasuke en aquel corro improvisado. Él era el tercer miembro de los que hablaban animadamente. A veces parecía una conversación más bien de ellos tres solamente. Lee era impetuoso, pero bastante inocente e ingenuo. En muchas ocasiones decía cosas que hacía explotar las risas en los demás, incluso en mí mismo, y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había dicho. Las chicas solían meterse con él y tratarlo como si no les importase, pero a decir verdad, era al que más mimaban de nosotros. No era para menos cuando él era tan protector, especialmente con las chicas. Cuando se enamoró de Sakura parecía casi su novio, de todo lo que podía preocuparse por ella. Desde mi lado más sentimental, simplemente eso, me parecía bastante lindo. Él y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos, desde la infancia. Éramos los mayores del grupo, con un año más que el resto, a excepción de Sai, que nos sacaba tres a nosotros. Ya ni recuerdo cómo o dónde lo conocimos, pero ahí estaba, con nosotros. El caso es que Lee y yo, al conocernos desde niños, teníamos una relación bastante estrecha. No por algo en un principio estábamos los dos solos, hasta que descubrimos a los demás amigos, con Naruto como intermediario, por supuesto, ya que juraría que fue él quien acabó por unirnos a todos._

_Junto a Lee estaba sentada Sakura…_

_---  
_

-Oye, Neji, no tienes por qué hablar de mí. Ya es la segunda vez que me mencionas como si yo no estuviera delante o como si se tratase de otra persona diferente, pero soy yo y estoy aquí.

-En fin,. ¿me vas a dejar que lo cuente a mi manera, como yo quiera y, como te dije, con todo lujo de detalles? Para hacerte un resumen de cinco minutos, no te cuento nada.

-Vale, está bien. Pero así vamos a necesitar más tiempo que el que tenías previsto. Esta noche no va a ser suficiente –me dijo ella resignada, como si intentara ser comprensiva para permitirme que me comportara así.

-Bueno, pues lo que haga falta. Déjame seguir y así ahorraremos tiempo,. ¿de acuerdo? –la miré en silencio para que mis palabras hicieran su efecto, y después, proseguí con mi relato:

---

_Pues eso. Junto a Lee estaba Sakura, sentada de una forma bastante cómoda y tranquila, interviniendo de vez en cuando para reprender a Naruto si decía alguna barbaridad, o para meterse un poco con él. Qué más daba. Ahora ella se había vuelto más humilde y sincera, había dejado atrás a aquella chica vanidosa y que podía incluso apuñalarte por la espalda. Se esforzaba, igual que siempre, por ser la mejor, en su continuo intento de verse a la altura de Sasuke, pero al menos ya no presumía de ello ni se hacía la mosquita muerta. Su cambio había ido sin lugar a dudas a mejor, y todos la queríamos mejor así._

_---  
_

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? –volvió a interrumpirme.

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido, algo asqueado porque no me dejaba avanzar con tranquilidad. Quizá, después de todo, me iba a resultar bastante difícil narrarle todo lo que había sucedido en la vida de Lee en ese año y medio. Pero bueno, la verdad es que, si yo era sincero conmigo mismo, también me apetecía hacer memoria, no sabía por qué, y contándoselo a alguien me obligaba a recordarlo sin que me diese tanta pereza.

-Si no voy a poder hablar con tranquilidad y me vas a interrumpir a cada rato, avísame ya,. ¿eh? Al menos no me pillará por sorpresa –le dije con aspereza, aunque en parte era fingida.

-Bueno, qué borde.

---

_Finalmente y cerrando el círculo antes de llegar a mí, estaba mi prima, Hyuuga Hinata. Ella era otro nombre sin voz en el grupo, pues su timidez a veces excedía de la normalidad. Se sonrojaba con facilidad, y su voz, cuando se dejaba oír, era tenue y suave, como el roce de la seda. Lo cierto era que podía parecer incluso _sexy_ su forma de hablar, tan pausada y tranquila. Pero ella nunca fue, ni quería ser, _sexy_. Ni siquiera lo intentaba para llamar la atención de Naruto, al que había querido desde hacía muchos años, no recuerdo ni siquiera desde cuándo. Todo lo contrario, ella iba muy recatada, y en cierta medida para pasar desapercibida y que no la mirase Naruto, ya que cuando esto pasaba, no sabía ni hablar bien. Pero era mi prima, y a pesar de nuestras rencillas, como en todas las familias, digo yo, acabé por aceptarla e incluso quererla._

_Ésos éramos nosotros, un pequeño grupo de amigos, jóvenes y sin ganas de estudiar en plena época de exámenes. Pero todos los llevábamos bien, no había quejas y hasta la fecha no había habido ni una sola baja en esas reuniones que hacíamos para despejarnos un tanto de la rutina de las clases y la monotonía de enterrarse entre montañas de libros y apuntes._

_-Oye,. ¿os apetece que salgamos esta noche? –preguntó Lee con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No solía ser especialmente juerguista, pero sí tenía una gran iniciativa para tomar decisiones y animarnos al resto a aceptar sus invitaciones. A veces, era incluso imposible negarse._

_-Pero si es época de exámenes, esto lo hacemos como una excepción –replicó Sasuke con cara de muy pocos amigos. _

_-¡No seas aguafiestas! –le dijo Lee, casi más animado aún que unos momentos antes, cuando tuvo esa gran idea que daría comienzo a toda la historia._

_-Sí, es cierto. Vamos a salir –lo secundó Naruto, dando un salto de la silla y poniéndose en pie. Lo cierto era que al rubio no le costaba ningún tipo de problema salir de fiesta. Lo suyo no eran los estudios, precisamente, pero nadie entendía cómo era posible que fuese aprobando sin apenas estudiar._

_-Chicos, deberíamos estudiar –participó Hinata en la conversación, con su delicada voz y aportando una pequeña voz de la conciencia._

_-Vamos, chica, por una noche no va a pasar nada, a ver si ya pescas a alguien de una vez –le dijo Ino muy alegre. Su cara parecía la de alguien borracho, bastante extraño para no estar haciendo nada en ese momento, cuanto menos beber._

_Hinata la miró de reojo, muy ruborizada, y de vez en cuando sus ojos volaban hacia Naruto en sus continuos gritos desesperados por llamar su atención, siempre de la forma más imperceptible posible. Yo me daba cuenta, pero Naruto no, y lo cierto es que con el método que estaba llevando mi prima, sus pasos no sólo no irían avanzando, sino que darían marcha atrás con el tiempo._

_-Conmigo no contéis –sentenció Sasuke, dando por zanjada su decisión._

_-Buah, eres un aburrido._

_-Cuando acaben los exámenes, saldré todos los fines de semana que queráis, pero ahora no. No puedo perder mi beca._

_-Vale, vale, pesado –lo ignoró Naruto, poniendo sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Sabía que era otro hueso duro de roer con estos temas, y como a Sasuke nunca lo conseguía convencer, ya pasaba del tema. Pero Gaara era harina de otro costal, y con un poco de insistencia, sería otro más que aceptase._

_-Si vosotros vais, yo también –anunció Sai, tan inexpresivo como siempre. No me cansaría jamás de repetir lo raro que era. Ni había pensado qué era lo que más le convenía, tan sólo aceptaba la invitación porque los demás parecía que íbamos a ir. Una vez más, se le veía el plumero: quería integrarse entre nosotros, sin pararse a pensar que ya estaba lo suficientemente integrado como para poder tener su propia personalidad, no tenía que forzar nada._

_Yo me disponía a seguir el mismo ejemplo de Sasuke cuando, de repente, me fijé en una cara redondita que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No me gustaba especialmente la fiesta, pero solía salir con mis amigos cuando me apetecía. Y, cuando no, también salía para que Lee se callase y dejase de darme la murga. ¡Cómo le gustaba insistir para que fuera yo también con ellos!_

_En ese mismo momento, sabía que iba a volver a la carga, sobre todo cuando la genial idea de salir un martes había sido suya. Pero, del mismo modo, él sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba pensando, y por eso había puesto esa cara de ataque y disposición a salirse con la suya, típica de un niño pequeño._

_-No, Lee –dije rápidamente, antes de dejarle la primera palabra a él-. Ni me lo menciones. Yo quiero estudiar, igual que Sasuke. Si salimos, mañana no estudio del cansancio, y como beba, ya no me levanta de la cama ni dios._

_-Pero si nos hemos tomado el fin de semana de descanso,. ¿qué más da? –suplicó él-. Si hace falta, yo voy a tu casa y te levanto, y ya estudiamos allí juntos._

_-No, no hay ninguna necesidad…_

_-Oh, venga, por favor. Hace mucho que no salimos._

_-Sólo hace dos semanas, justo cuando terminaron las clases._

_-Pues eso, mucho tiempo –se rió._

_-¡Viva! –gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie-. ¡Gaara se viene con nosotros!_

_Yo miré al pelirrojo con malas pulgas. Si se había dejado convencer, ahora Lee se crecería para presionar con más vehemencia y esperanzas. Para entonces, ya sabía yo cómo acabaría la discusión de si ir o no, y por mucho que me jorobase reconocerlo, acabaría por ceder y…_

_---  
_

-Y complacer a Lee, claro –añadió de improviso Sakura, sin que nadie le hubiera dado permiso para opinar. Yo la miré de soslayo y con algo de resentimiento. Si ya me molestaba que me interrumpiese y no me dejase contarle la historia, mucho más si era porque se tomaba esos lujos. ¡Ni que a ella le hiciese ilusión que yo me volviese gay y me liase con Lee, vamos!

---

_Rock Lee seguía ahí, mirándome con cara de cordero degollado para darme pena y que así yo terminase por aceptar. Pero a ratos cambiaba su actitud, alternativamente, a la de niño mimado. Pataleaba y gruñía con gemidos ininteligibles, claras quejas de mis rotundas negativas. Pero él no era tonto, y sabía que iba por el buen camino. Por eso no se daba por vencido y persistía. _

_De repente, para añadir más leña al fuego, intervino mi prima para decir que también se apuntaba. ¿Por qué de repente tenía que volverse rebelde y no estudiar para salir de fiesta, cuando eso no solía hacerlo casi nunca? Bueno, qué pregunta, lo hacía porque iba Naruto. En el fondo, Hinata era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a todos los sitios a los que iba su amado, aunque luego no fuese más que una sombra que no se hacía notar y que apenas hablaba._

_Creo que, después de que mi prima diera su conformidad, ya lo tenía todo perdido. Tan sólo quedaba Sakura…_

_---  
_

-Pero,. ¿por qué sigues hablando de mí en tercera persona? Que estoy aquí, Neji.

-Oye,. ¿acaso no puedo contar la historia como a mí me dé la gana? Me gusta más hacerlo así, como si estuviese yo solo. ¿Tanto te molesta?

-No, no, si no me molesta, pero me siento rarísima, no me identifico con "Sakura", parece otra distinta.

-Bueno, pues te acostumbras –me reí, aunque el fondo estaba un poco molesto-. Y ahora,. ¿puedo seguir sin que me interrumpas?

-Sí, sí, sigue.

---

_Tan sólo quedaba Sakura por decir si aceptaba o no, y siendo Sasuke el único que se había negado, seguramente acabase aceptando, y entonces yo ya estaría completamente perdido. Podía negarme rotundamente y hacer caso omiso de quién iba o quién no; si a mí no me apetecía, no iba y punto. Pero en el fondo me sentía muy arrastrado cuando yo era el único, o casi el único, que desencajaba del resto. Por eso me sentí muy aliviado cuando, de repente, una pequeña esperanza se cernió sobre mí. ¡Sakura tampoco iba! Decía que tenía mucho que estudiar y que no quería que sus notas se resintiesen. Pero nadie terminó de creérselo. Sus notas eran casi perfectas, podía permitirse un día de descanso. Se le notaba a la legua que lo hacía para impresionar a Sasuke, al rechazar la invitación igual que hacía él._

_A mí, la verdad, es que me importaban bien poco sus motivaciones en ese momento concreto, sólo me interesaba sujetarme bien fuerte a ese clavo ardiendo para no caer y que tampoco nadie me pudiese soltar. Lo que no sabía era que, por agarrarme tan fuerte, me acabé quemando y no hizo falta que nadie viniese a despegarme del clavo. Yo solo me retiré velozmente._

_-¡Bien! Ya estamos todos –gritó Lee, declarándose automáticamente vencedor de nuestra silenciosa batalla. Al final, como solía ocurrir siempre, yo me acababa por rendir a esa mirada tan insistente pero, ante todo, tan brillante y profunda._

_Tan sólo faltarían a la cita Sasuke y Sakura, así que la propuesta de Lee parecía haber tenido bastante éxito. Me molestaba haber vuelto a perder en la lucha contra Rock Lee, pero ya que tenía que ir –ni siquiera sabía por qué parecía obligado, cuando yo debería poder decidir- me tendría que convencer de que lo pasaría bien. O eso es lo que debía procurar. Así que, lo que primero que había que intentar, para poder ir por la noche a desmadrarse, como al final siempre ocurría cuando salíamos todos juntos, era ponerse guapos y arreglarse. De hecho, casi al unísono, todo el mundo se puso en pie para marcharse a sus respectivas casas –excepto Naruto, pues era la suya-, a ducharse y vestirse para vernos más tarde. Entonces, y sólo entonces, comenzaría lo verdaderamente incómodo pero, sobre todo, el principio de una historia predestinada a sucumbir tan rápido como se inició. _

_

* * *

Pues ya está, eso es todo. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero las opiniones en los reviews, a ver qué tal son. Las espero constructivas, eh? xDDD Nada, no tengo mucho que añadir hoy, salvo que me voy corriendo porque ahora tengo otro proyecto más (ya son 3, estoy loco) y no encuentro tiempo para escribir en todos xDDD. Voy a contestar al review no registrado y os espero la semana que viene, un miércoles más por aquí. Muchas gracias a todo, chau!_

_**Kike: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Yo también espero que os enganche poco a poco, al menos a unos pocos. Yo quiero pensar que sí, que a la larga os gustará, pero sólo el tiempo lo podrá decir, sinceramente xDDD. Esero no haberme equivocado al elegir esta pareja, que es más o menos común, pero bueno. Yo espero ser original de verdad, como tú dices xDDD. No sé cuántos capítulos habrá finalmente, de momento te puedo decir que como poco van a ser 8 xDDDDD Nah, serán algunos más, eso por supuesto. Ojalá me sigas leyendo, y ten buen día tú también! Cuídate, chau!  
_


	3. El Escorpión De La Arena Roja

_Ya es miércoles, así que hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo el capítulo 3, en el que ya empieza la cosa a desarrollarse un poco mejor, o eso creo y espero xDDD. Sé que no está teniendo nada de espectación este fic, pero espero que los que los seguís, continuéis haciéndolo, me gustaría muchísimo. Y gracias por ello, por supuesto. Hale, ahora a leer algo que interesa bastante más, no? Nos vemos en la despedida._

**

* * *

3. ****E****l ****Escorpión De**** La ****Arena****Roja**

_Cuánto calor hacía en aquel abarrotado lugar: metidos en un local con tanta gente, la temperatura se hacía notar más de lo debido. Si a eso le sumábamos las luces, podíamos decir que hacía el mismo calor que en verano a las tres de la tarde en plena calle. No era algo que me gustase, precisamente, pero no me quedaba más remedio que aguantar y tener paciencia. Al menos, tenía en mi mano un vaso de tubo que contrastaba enormemente con la temperatura del ambiente, tanto que mis dedos se empezaban a entumecer el excesivo frío que emanaba el cristal, a causa de los cubitos de hielo en su interior._

_Las luces parpadeaban frenéticamente, cambiando de colores. Llegó un momento en que empezaron incluso a transmitirme texturas al reflejarse en las paredes, el techo de espejo y el suelo perfectamente pulido. Al menos, en aquellas partes que aún no se habían impregnado de bebida y otras sustancias irreconocibles, haciendo que se pusiese pegajoso y perdiendo así todo rastro de brillo que los empleados se habían esforzado por sacarle a aquel suelo oscuro. _

_Y si no era suficiente con eso, encima el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado. Había humo por cualquier rincón que se mirase, dificultando más aún la visión –si es que realmente interesaba ver algo- y provocando un angustioso escozor en los ojos. Éstos se resecaban a pasos agigantados, pero no eran los únicos afectados; a veces costaba realmente respirar, sobre todo para unos pulmones nada acostumbrados al humo del tabaco. Además había tanta gente allí. Uno podía saber a la perfección lo que significa "invasión del espacio personal". ¡Si es que ni siquiera se podía bailar!_

_En definitiva, tras el tiempo de margen esperando a que llegase todo el mundo, el rato para decidir y otro más para llegar hasta nuestro destino, nos vimos envueltos entre focos, música, humo y calor. Y estaba claro que a mí no me apetecía nada. Me sentía como en esas ocasiones en que sólo se ven las cosas mal porque, lo que realmente no está bien, es el estado de ánimo de uno mismo. Y mi estado anímico no era nada envidiable. Estaba desganado, agobiado, y para colmo me sentía, en cierta medida, obligado a permanecer allí. No entendía por qué no podía haberle dicho a Lee que no iba, y punto._

_Una vez en la discoteca la gente iba un poco más a su rollo. Allí bailábamos, íbamos aquí y allí. Hablábamos entre nosotros y estábamos relativamente juntos, sí, pero ya no parecía tanta necesidad la de estar todos ahí. Era lo que menos me gustaba de salir, que después de tanto insistir para que yo fuera, luego no hubiese importado que en el fondo faltase. _

_-Hinata,. ¿dónde están todos? –le pregunté a mi prima gritando en su oído para que pudiera oírme, y aun así eso no fue posible, o me escuchó tan sólo a medias, porque me hizo que se lo repitiera. De pronto, me daba cuenta de que estábamos ahí los dos solos, y no había rastro de los demás._

_-No lo sé –me contestó ella-. Ino ha ido al baño, creo –conforme me respondía, vi más lejos a Sai, pidiendo algo en la barra. Una jovencita parecía intentar ligar con él, y él no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse, por la cara de extrañeza que tenía. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, porque seguía insistiendo-. Naruto y Gaara se alejaron hace un rato, creo que están por allí hablando con dos chicas que pareció gustarles a Naruto –dijo señalándome con el dedo, disimuladamente. Incluso dentro de una discoteca con tanto bullicio y donde nadie se preocupaba por los demás, mi prima solía mostrarse igual de precavida. _

_Vale, ya estaban todos localizados, excepto uno de ellos. El culpable de que yo me encontrase allí. Ahora se había esfumado y no se sabía dónde estaba. Con lo meticuloso que yo era, intentando siempre que todo estuviese bajo control, me esforcé por buscarlo, pero era casi imposible verlo en medio de la multitud._

_-¿Y dónde está Lee?_

_-No lo sé –repitió algo avergonzada, como si hubiese sido culpa suya y me estuviese pidiendo disculpas por ello. Pero ni tenía por qué pedirme perdón ni yo se lo estaba exigiendo. Tan sólo le había preguntado a ella porque a mí, sin darme cuenta, se me habían escapado todos, y quizá mi prima hubiese estado más atenta que yo._

_Después de un buen rato mirando para todos lados, aunque intentando disfrutar yo también, y durante el cual ya habían vuelto a nuestro lado Ino y Sai, conseguí encontrar a Lee. Estaba bastante alejado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer que era él. Además, su corte de pelo destacaba bastante entre tantas melenas de mujer y pelos encrespados de hombre. _

_Lee estaba hablando con una chica, bastante atractiva. Ella vestía minifalda, o eso creí ver, pero en ningún momento se me ocurriría poner la mano en el fuego para asegurarlo, con la cantidad de gente que había. Lo que sí pude ver, mientras ella se movía provocativamente, era el escote tan pronunciado que llevaba. Ya imaginaba adónde debía estar mirando Lee en esos momentos, mientras hablaban. Y no sería precisamente a sus ojos. _

_Él sonreía, y mucho. Demasiado, incluso, para estar hablando. La verdad es que mi amigo tenía cara de un pervertido con suerte que no llega a creerse del todo que una chica despampanante lo hubiera parado a él para ligar. Pero lo estaba aprovechando muy bien, porque se dejaba rozar por ella sin problemas, y él, con una mal disimulada timidez, le rozaba la cara, los hombros, y una vez incluso un pecho. Yo esperaba que estuviese borracho para haber llegado tan lejos, pero el caso es que estaba tocándola todo lo que quería, y más. Y a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo._

_Sin darme cuenta, me sorprendí a mí mismo mirándolos fijamente, centrando en ellos toda mi atención, y no sabía qué era lo que tanto me atraía para no poder dejar de mirar. Quizá eran celos, pero,. ¿por qué? Y, sobre todo,. ¿hacia quién? Sin duda, también me hubiera gustado a mí estar tocando a esa chica, aunque en el fondo no era mi estilo. Pero tenía que ser eso, de cualquier modo._

_Lo que sí pude reconocer a la primera fue la sensación de enfado que inundó mi pecho. Y el enfado estaba completamente centrado en mi amigo. Me estaba sentando muy mal que me hubiera insistido tanto, que hubiera tenido que ceder ante sus súplicas para salir y que luego se olvidase de todos nosotros –de mí- por un par de tetas. Me estaba fastidiando bastante, así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para al menos despejarme un rato. No era una buena noche, el humo y el calor estaban trastornándome demasiado, y eso no era normal en mí._

_No me había dado cuenta, hasta que era demasiado tarde, de que para ir al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar a una distancia de Lee y su "amiga" lo bastante cerca como para que me pudiesen ver. Y, de hecho, lo hicieron. Los dos. Se me quedaron mirando un momento, le dirigí un breve saludo con la cabeza a Lee, con los labios fruncidos aunque intentando disimular, y no me detuve ni un momento. _

_El baño estaba hecho un asco. Prefería no mirar a ningún lado, y mejor será que tampoco dé demasiados detalles. Simplemente me dirigí a uno de los urinarios de la pared. Justo un momento después de que me bajara la cremallera de la bragueta se colocó a mi lado Lee, que al parecer había venido detrás de mí. No pude evitar que se me escapara una mirada hacia aquella dirección, pero la desvié rápidamente de nuevo a la pared._

_---  
_

-¿Neji?

-¿Qué? –le pregunté a la chica, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el labio inferior ligeramente caído. Yo sabía por qué me estaba haciendo aquella pregunta silenciosa, tan sólo con la mirada, pero no la iba a responder tan fácilmente. Yo reconocía cosas con poca facilidad, aunque lo hacía. Pero se lo tenían que ganar para poder presenciarlo.

-¿Cómo que se te escapó una mirada?. ¿A… a su…?

-Sí,. ¿qué pasa?

-¿No me has dicho hace un momento que no iba a pasar nunca nada con él?. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, en vez de callártelo?. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. ¿Cómo te lo has callado tanto tiempo?

-Huy, demasiadas preguntas –protesté, algo molesto por el bombardeo. No pensaba responder a ninguna pregunta-. Y no va a pasar nada,. ¿eh? –bueno, sólo a la que me interesaba.

---

_-Interesante chica con la que hablabas –le dije, en un tono de voz bastante neutro e inexpresivo, en contraposición a lo que intentaba expresar con esas palabras que me sonaron a mí mismo como si no significaran nada._

_-¿A que sí? –me respondió muy ilusionado y con una amplia sonrisa, mirándome de pronto fijamente. Yo me sentí incómodo con aquella mirada tan penetrante, teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos teníamos en ese momento en sendas manos-. Está muy bien,. ¿eh?_

_-Sí –me limité a decir lacónicamente._

_Lee estaba tan entusiasmado que ni se paró a pensar en lo que acarreaban mis palabras, y mucho menos en lo que significaba mi rostro de circunstancias. Yo sabía por qué me sentaba tan mal, y no era nada más y nada menos, que el hecho de que él hubiera olvidado de repente que estaba con todos nosotros y se hubiera dejado llevar por las insinuaciones y los contoneos de una bruja, a la que parecía prestarle más atención que a sus propios amigos. Estaba celoso, sí, pero por falta de atención. Y yo estaba ahí simplemente porque a él parecía apetecerle._

_-Bueno, y no te vas a imaginar lo que me ha dicho cuando ha visto que nos conocemos y nos hemos saludado._

_-Sorpréndeme –dije, desinteresado._

_-Le has gustado muchísimo –me dijo sonriendo, algo que no comprendí del todo-, y dice que quiere que hagamos un trío –claro, por eso estaba tan feliz. _

_La verdad es que el sentimiento no era mutuo. No me gustó lo más mínimo esa idea, la verdad. Para empezar, yo no había ido para ligar con ninguna chica, sino que fue simplemente para que Lee se callara. Bueno, en segundo lugar, ya que estaba, para pasármelo bien. Mejor eso que estar amargado. Pero además, no me parecía buena idea lo de acostarme con esa desconocida porque también estaría ahí Lee, y eso me ponía nervioso. Sería muy incómodo, y no era precisamente mi ilusión compartir ese momento con mi amigo. Ni entonces, ni nunca. ¿Cómo mirarlo después a la cara?_

_-¿Qué? –dije fingiendo estar escandalizado. Lo miré fijamente, aunque esto sí fue un impulso. Me abroché la bragueta y fui a lavarme las manos. No me gustaba que aquella chica hubiera propuesto aquello, y más que Lee estuviera tan encantado, pero tampoco es que me pareciera muy descabellado. La verdad es que no era la primera mujer que conocía que resultaba ser un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Digamos, liberal. Y lo cierto es que con sólo verla ya imaginé qué tipo de chica sería. Y si podía permitírselo, perfecto para ella, me parecía bien. Pero que no me intentase meter a mí en todo eso._

_-¿Qué pasa?. ¿No quieres? –se acercó él también a los lavabos para lavarse las manos, mirándome a los ojos, que se reflejaban en los amplios espejos de la pared. Parecía desconcertado y confuso._

_-Pues no, Lee, no quiero –le dije secamente-. Tú haz lo que quieras y con quien quieras, pero conmigo no cuentes._

_-¿Pero es que no quieres tirarte a esa tía? –me preguntó, entre extrañado y decepcionado, como si hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo que yo me iba a ilusionar tanto como él y aceptaría sin pensármelo dos veces._

_Me quedé un rato pensando, en silencio, mientras sacudía las manos para salpicar las gotas de agua y que se secasen al aire. Entonces, levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, también a través del espejo._

_-Pues mira, sí que quiero –le contesté, y él esbozó media sonrisa, como si creyese que me lo había pensado. Pero la realidad era bien distinta, y supongo que no se lo esperaba, como mi primera negativa-, pero no contigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-A ver, no me malinterpretes –me apresuré a explicar. De pronto se esfumó mi malestar y mi enfado, en cuanto vi que mi amigo parecía ofendido por lo que le había dicho-. Lo que quiero decir es que no me gustan mucho esas cosas. Y, si encima le sumas que somos muy buenos amigos, pues… me sentiré muy incómodo, Lee. Más que disfrutar, lo pasaré mal, seguramente, y paso._

_-Lo entiendo –dijo él, calmado, aunque parecía algo desilusionado-. ¡Más para mí, pues!_

_Finalmente, salimos del cuarto de baño, y poco a poco volvían a invadir nuestros oídos esos ruidos tan atroces que hacían llamarse música y que, a fin de cuentas, a nosotros nos gustaban. Y de nuevo parecía que nuestros ojos sólo funcionaban a intervalos, como si se abriesen y cerrasen frenéticamente sin orden ni concierto. Y tan sólo era cosa de los focos, que cambian de colores, se apagaban y se encendían al son de la música. _

_Teníamos que pasar cerca de donde momentos antes habían estado Lee y su presa. Yo seguiría adelante, como hice en el camino de ida, pero él se quedaría ahí, con la chica, que supuestamente se había quedado en el mismo sitio, esperándonos, mientras Lee se ausentaba un momento para seguirme y transmitirme sus planes. Iba a ser tan poco rato, que ella debía seguir en el mismo lugar, bailando con la música. Y digo, supuestamente, porque vimos que ella había desaparecido por completo, no había rastro de ella. La discoteca era grande, y había mucha gente. Seguramente estuviese en medio de aquella multitud en otra zona del local, pero yo no me molesté ni en buscarla. Seguí con mi dirección y me separé de Lee, tal y como estaba previsto, pero esta vez para que él fuese a su encuentro. Que yo me hubiese negado a pasar un buen rato con ambos, no quería decir que él tuviese que hacer el mismo sacrificio._

_---  
_

_Al final, resultaba que nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Estábamos bailando al son de la música, o al menos de la música en nuestra cabeza, porque a veces nos volvíamos un poco locos y simplemente nos movíamos sin más. Hablábamos poco por el tremendo ruido de la discoteca, pero sí nos reíamos mucho viendo cómo otra gente hacía verdaderas estupideces al estar borrachos. Nosotros mismos fingíamos estarlo o imitábamos sus absurdos movimientos, provocando las risas del resto de nuestro grupo._

_Misteriosamente, habíamos aguantado todos reunidos, a diferencia de otras veces en que cada uno se desperdigaba por ahí. Había ocasiones en que yo realmente me preguntaba si mis amigos salían para divertirse o para ligar. Naruto había intentado acercarse a una muchacha, pero como de costumbre, lo habían dejado plantado, así que optó por quedarse con nosotros. Después de todo, se lo pasaba igual de bien. Y, al rato, vio a esa misma chica que flirteaba con Gaara. Por lo visto, a ella le parecía bastante mono, a pesar de su timidez o precisamente por esto, aunque él la intentaba rechazar. Ése fue el momento en el que Naruto volvió a atacar, pero ella, al ver que eran amigos, huyó de nuevo, dejándolos ahora a los dos plantados. Y, a partir de ahí, ya no hubo más contratiempos. Todos seguimos tranquilamente, sin preocuparnos por nadie._

_Pero me fijé en que Lee seguía sin volver. La verdad era que hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que me lo estaba pasando al final. Pero él seguía ausente. Pensé que debía haber encontrado a su ligue, y seguirían haciendo el tonto ahí en medio de la discoteca, a la vista de todos. O, simplemente, ya se habían ido a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más básicos. _

_Yo era un poco perverso si me lo proponía. O si me provocaban. Y lo cierto es que me sentía provocado, dolido y traicionado. Tenía que reconocerlo, no me había sentado nada bien que él se fuese tan pronto. Creo que hubiera reaccionado mejor si hubiera traído a esa chica hasta nosotros, aunque no la conociésemos de nada, para poder estar todos juntos, él incluido. Pero, en lugar de eso, había desaparecido como si le molestase nuestra compañía y hubiese estado esperando poder perderse de vista._

_-Hey,. ¿dónde se ha metido Lee? –vociferó de pronto Naruto, casi sin hacer mucho caso de su propia pregunta, ensimismado por bailar, moverse y disfrutar como seguía haciendo, mientras intentaba sacar algún movimiento de cadera del pelirrojo, que parecía pinchado al suelo, estático, con su vaso en la mano._

_Me sentí como si me hubieran leído la mente, pero no di muestras de ello. Al contrario, fingí no haberme acordado de él hasta ese mismo momento en que el rubio lo había mencionado. Miré en varias direcciones, como si lo estuviese buscando, pero en realidad sólo movía la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía que no lo encontraría por ningún lado, así que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo intentando dar con él cuando, seguramente, había desaparecido por completo._

_No obstante, sin quererlo siquiera, lo vi. A lo lejos, apartado de mucha gente, como si se escondiera, en un rincón. Pero lo cierto era que lo había visto. De repente dejé de moverme y me centré en él, completamente desconcertado al verlo con un chico, no con la muchacha que había estado antes con él. Era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo pelirrojo, pero no con tanta intensidad como el de Gaara. Su piel era blanca, y vestía con gusto. La verdad era que tenía que reconocer que aquel muchacho, quizá algo más grande que nosotros, era bastante atractivo._

_Entonces vi, no sin asombro, que el tipo pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Lee, despreocupadamente y con su actitud masculina siempre latente, pero en un gesto delicado y como si quisiera estar transmitiendo con los dedos más que con sus palabras; palabras que, sin saber yo cuáles eran, parecían gustarle a mi amigo, porque sonreía alegre, y hasta en algunos momentos se reía a carcajadas, bastante divertido. _

_Yo veía a Lee bastante tranquilo y desenvuelto. Lo cierto es que parecía incluso más cómodo que con la muchacha de antes. Quizá se debiera a que con ese tipo no tenía que ser amable ni pensar dos veces antes de hablar –para no meter la pata-, porque no tenía que conseguir llevárselo a la cama que, a fin de cuentas, debía ser ésa la intención última que había tenido con la chica despampanante. Si no hubiera conocido a mi amigo, hubiera dicho que estaba disfrutando con lo que, a primera vista, era un claro acercamiento por parte del otro para tirarle los tejos. Yo sabía que a Lee le gustaban las mujeres, así que por eso, en aquel momento, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en que estuviera sucumbiendo a los "encantos" de aquel pelirrojo que penetraba la ropa de Lee con la mirada._

_Hubo algo en aquellas miradas, aquellos roces, aquel acercamiento, que no me gustó. No sabría decir exactamente qué era ni porqué, pero lo cierto es que cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Si lo pienso ahora, sé que cualquiera que me hubiese visto habría pensado que estaba celoso, pero yo me decanto por pensar que era, simplemente, que ese tipo me daba mala espina y no me gustaba del todo su actitud para con mi amigo._

_---  
_

-¿Seguro que no eran celos? –me volvió a interrumpir Sakura, una vez más. A decir verdad, casi me estaba acostumbrando a sus intervenciones, y tenía que reconocer que era completamente normal, ya que yo le estaba contando algo. Era inevitable que se fuera formando una conversación donde quien más hablaba era yo.

-No, no eran celos –dije, malhumorado-,. ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-No sé, por tu forma de hablar, diría que…

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué dirías? –espeté yo, algo nervioso. No me daba cuenta de que ella tenía que estar formándose una idea sobre mí que yo, en ese momento, no podía adivinar.

-Nada, nada.

-Bien, de acuerdo –concluí.

A decir verdad, no podría decir por aquel entonces si yo me estaba creando la misma imagen o no, pero si era así, no pensaba aceptarla, por nada del mundo. Tan sólo estaba contando algo desde mi punto de vista. Mas lo quisiera o no, por muy objetivo que estuviera intentando ser, lo cierto era que lo que menos destilaba mi relato de todo lo que había pasado en aquel año y medio, era precisamente objetividad. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, no quise hacer ningún comentario, tan sólo me limité a continuar.

---

_De pronto, vi cómo los dos chicos parecían moverse. Lee se mostraba perezoso y reacio a abandonar aquel apartado lugar, pero el otro era muy insistente y tenía claro que iba a convencer a mi amigo. Entonces entendí, cuando los vi dirigir la mirada hacia aquí –aunque no nos viesen realmente-, que el pelirrojo proponía reunirse con nosotros y, por alguna razón, a Lee no le terminaba de gustar. _

_Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando se pusieron a caminar en esta dirección, completamente en línea recta hacia nosotros. Tan sólo se desviaron un par de veces unos cuantos pasos para poder esquivar al gentío que se interponía entre nosotros. Y, cuando finalmente llegaron hasta su objetivo, todos nos quedamos mirando al nuevo invitado que había traído Lee. Él tenía la mirada gacha, como si se avergonzara por algo, y no sabíamos porqué. _

_-Bueno,. ¿no nos vas a presentar, tío? –le dijo Naruto, sonriendo. Parecía estar encantado de que alguien más se uniese a nuestro grupo._

_-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, pero parece algo avergonzado –dijo el chico que había venido con mi amigo. Y, por alguna razón, no me gustó ni un pelo que dijera aquellas últimas palabras. ¿De qué debería avergonzarse Lee?-. En fin, me llamo Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. _

_

* * *

Bueno, se acabó ya por esta vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que ya empieza algo más de emoción, no? Ya ha salido Sasori en escena, así que... Bueno, espero que no se os vayan las ganas de seguir leyendo y saber lo que ocurrirá después. Como siempre, el miércoles que viene estaré aquí con el capítulo 4, deseando que os guste y que me dejéis reviews xDDD Muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas, cuidaos mucho. Chau!!  
_


	4. El Lenguaje De Las Miradas Y Los Besos

_Hola de nuevo!! Me he retrasado unas horas, pero sigue siendo miércoles, así que estoy a salvo!! xD Si soy sincero, se me había olvidado completamente, ains ... si es que llevos unos días con la cabeza en otros sitios xDDD. A ver si me ubico, que tengo que seguir escribiendo y llevo una semana ya sin hacerlo. Aunque de momento tengo tiempo, menos mal xDDD. Y nada, ya veo que he conseguido otros reviews más, a ver si consigo que vayan subiendo, como la otra vez xD. Os dejo con el capítulo 4, a ver qué os parece. Espero que guste, aunque a mí no me convence éste mucho, la verdad. Y sí, tengo que reconocer que cuando escribía se me olvidó que estaba Sai, y va a parecer raro el momento en que sale, perooo ... lo siento, soy humano xDDD. Lo dicho, espero que os guste y ya me decís. Chau!_

**

* * *

4. ****El****Lenguaje ****De Las ****M****iradas Y Los ****Besos**

_Al parecer, Akasuna no Sasori significaba, en realidad, "escorpión de la arena roja". Me resultaba un nombre bastante extraño, pero tenía su punto de originalidad. Sólo esperaba que no se correspondiese exactamente con su personalidad, o tendríamos algún que otro problema. No me agradaría la idea de que hubiese un escorpión esperando el momento oportuno para clavarnos su aguijón. _

_Todos nos quedamos mirando al chico que venía junto a Lee y que parecía no necesitarlo a él para darse a conocer. Ahora, más de cerca, se veía que su pelo rojizo, algo apagado, hacía resaltar en gran medida el color de sus ojos. Allí, con las luces parpadeando y de diversas tonalidades, no podría decir si los tenía rojos o grises, pero de cualquier modo, sé que eran oscuros. Su rostro era una muestra de ternura, tan angelical como la de un niño. Pero algo en su mirada, muy adentro, delataba que su edad iba a la cabeza en la carrera a la vejez, en comparación con nosotros. De alguna manera, sabía conservarse bastante bien._

_Lee seguía cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si no le apeteciera participar en la conversación, como si en el fondo estuviese deseando salir corriendo y que nadie lo pudiese ver. Era, incluso, como si quisiera desaparecer y que nadie lo echase en falta._

_Yo lo miraba de reojo, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría o por qué de pronto se comportaba de aquella manera. Juraría que ni siquiera había llegado a ver a mi prima en ese estado. No era propio de mi amigo. Pero la verdad es que no podía evitar dejar de escuchar a Sasori, que contaba algunas cosas de sí mismo, en qué trabajaba y alguna que otra cosa más. Sentía tanta curiosidad por saber qué hacía ese tipo con Lee, que no era capaz de alejar mi atención de él para acercarme al morenito e intentar descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente. _

_-¡Encantado de conocerte, tío! –lo saludó efusivamente Naruto, como era propio de él. Podía resultar curioso ver al rubio tan afable y cordial con todo el mundo. Le encantaba conocer gente, y no solía rechazar a nadie a la primera de cambio. Por lo general, acababa ganándose la confianza de los demás._

_-Igualmente, me encantaría conoceros a todos –dijo Sasori, paseando su mirada por todos nosotros._

_-A mí también me gustaría conocerte a ti –le dijo Ino con voz demasiado sensual para aquel momento, dándole dos besos en la mejilla con una lentitud bastante sospechosa, y apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del chico._

_-Sí, sí –dijo él, algo incómodo y como si le desagradase aquel contacto._

_Todos fuimos presentándonos uno a uno, diciéndole nuestros nombres, ya que Lee seguía ensimismado en su propio mundo y era incapaz de presentarnos. Parecía que las formalidades ahora le daban algo igual. Así que, después de saludar yo a Sasori, me dirigí por fin junto a mi amigo con la clara intención de descubrir qué pasaba y por qué estaba así._

_-No es nada –me respondió él con una sonrisa falsa, una vez que le hube preguntado al respecto._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, claro,. ¿por qué iba a mentirte?_

_-No sé, dímelo tú –le acusé. Yo sabía que sí estaba mintiendo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquella forma de ser no se correspondía con la suya propia, así que algo debía estar ocurriendo-. Sé que te pasa algo._

_-Tranquilo, de veras._

_Ya no pude insistir más, porque justo en ese momento se acercó a nosotros Sasori y se colocó muy cerca de Lee, y me miró como si quisiera poner fin a la conversación que mi amigo y yo estábamos empezando a tener. No me gustó la mirada que me dedicó, como de advertencia. Pero no le di mucha más importancia, en otro momento hablaría con Lee, y en mejores condiciones que en una discoteca, para ver qué era aquello que tanto me intrigaba._

_Estuvimos hablando un rato demasiado largo para mi gusto, cuando en realidad debieron ser si acaso diez minutos. Aquel chico tenía algo raro, y no sabía decir qué. Y, cuando vi una oportunidad de apartarme, ya cansado, me excusé y los dejé hablando a solas para regresar con el resto de mis amigos. Ahí, junto a nosotros aunque algo apartados, se quedaron ellos, hablando. Misteriosamente, ahora Lee volvía a mantener la cabeza en alto y hablaba animadamente, aunque su rostro me dijo que parecía algo molesto, como si intentase regañar a Sasori por algo._

_Yo seguí bailando y riéndome con los demás. La verdad es que nos lo estábamos pasando bien, y eso que en un primer momento me negué rotundamente a salir por la noche. Al final, casi tenía que agradecerle a Lee que me hubiera insistido con tanto ahínco para que accediese a ir con ellos. Sin embargo, en una de esas miradas furtivas que les dedicaba a ellos, vi que Lee no parecía tan contento como yo._

_Gesticulaba demasiado y con algunos aspavientos que denotaban su enfado. Era como si estuviesen discutiendo por algo. Intenté no prestarles demasiada atención. Se acababan de conocer, seguramente Lee lo dejase ahí plantado y volviese con nosotros, donde debería estar, en lugar de tener que aguantar lo que hubiera pasado y tener que discutir por algo._

_Por fin Lee parecía ya cansado y harto de aquella situación, y con un gesto dio a entender que pasaba de él y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros. No obstante, no le dio tiempo, porque Sasori lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de él atrayéndolo hacia sí. Me quedé algo atónito cuando Sasori pasó una mano por la nuca de mi amigo, aún agarrándolo del brazo, y juntó sus labios con los de Lee. Él pareció forcejear un poco para apartarse, pero acabó por rendirse y. ¡hasta le pasó un brazo por la cintura!_

---_  
_

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sakura desde su asiento, con una mirada casi asustada.

-Lo que oyes.

-Pero,. ¿ya?. ¿Tan pronto?. ¿Nada más conocerse?

-Sí, ya ves –le dije yo, sabiendo más de lo que le estaba contando. Pero iba a ir por orden, a su debido momento, ella también lo sabría-. Yo me quedé igual que tú en ese momento.

---

_No me lo podía creer. Mi amigo, el mismo al que yo hacía mucho que conocía, aquél que apenas un rato antes había conocido a una chica con la que pretendía acostarse y hasta me invitaron a participar, ahora estaba besando a un hombre. Y yo diría, sin mucho miedo a equivocarme, que incluso le estaba gustando. _

_Miré el vaso que tenía en la mano y lo olfateé, por si acaso. No, efectivamente no llevaba alcohol. No me apetecía ese día, ni quería levantarme con resaca al día siguiente, en plena época de exámenes. Pero por un momento pensé que estaba borracho y me estaba imaginando todo aquello que veía. Y, no obstante, no me estaba imaginando nada, en absoluto. Sólo veía lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad._

_Para entonces el resto de mis amigos ya se habían percatado de lo que ocurría. De pronto, envueltos en aquella música atronadora, se produjo un profundo silencio entre nosotros. Todos mirábamos atónitos, sin dar crédito a nuestros ojos. Y diría que Ino, de repente, parecía algo molesta, o tal vez decepcionada. La que podría haber sido su presa era ahora la de Lee, y aunque a éste se le escapase, posiblemente ella no podría atraparlo nunca. Creo que eso fue lo único que me hizo sonreír un poco en aquel momento, porque por lo demás, no podía evitar sentirme raro. Nunca pude saber qué era lo que me pasaba por dentro, una mezcla extraña entre decepción, incredulidad y algo parecido a frustración. Además, me invadió de pronto un dolor extraño al comprobar que Lee no había sido sincero conmigo en tanto tiempo._

---_  
_

-Em, Neji…

-Calla, déjame seguir –le dije yo bruscamente, sin ganas de oír lo que fuese a decir. Creía imaginar qué era y no me apetecía lo más mínimo. Mejor que se lo guardase para sí.

---

_La verdad es que era sumamente desconcertante admirar cómo nuestro amigo, al que siempre habíamos conocido muy bien, de repente se salía de los límites que teníamos establecidos para él. No es que no nos gustase lo que estaba haciendo, era sólo que no llegábamos a comprender cómo podía estar ocurriendo, ya que la idea que nos habíamos ido formando de él con el tiempo no se ajustaba exactamente con la que ahora él mismo nos estaba enseñando. _

_¡Se había enamorado de Sakura!_

_Yo creo que fui el que peor encajó aquella noticia, tan clara. Hinata acabó por desviar la mirada, cohibida, y no creo que fuese porque se trataba de dos chicos, sino más bien porque era un beso de ésos largos que cortan la respiración, y no a los espectadores, precisamente. Y Gaara hizo algo parecido, pero sus ojos no mostraban vergüenza o timidez, como los de mi prima, sino una cierta indiferencia. Parecía que le daba igual, y tan sólo apartaba la vista para darles algo más de intimidad, al menos toda la que podía darle él individualmente en medio de aquel gentío casi creciente._

_Naruto soltó una exclamación de júbilo, como si estuviese contento por ese frenético beso. Pero en el fondo le tenía que dar algo igual, también. Después de aquel grito con el que parecía querer animar más el asunto, se volvió con su amigo pelirrojo, y buscó con la mirada. No podía creer que siguiese intentando encontrar a más chicas. Aunque en el fondo me imaginaba que se trataba justamente de eso y debía pretender usar a Gaara como cebo._

_ E Ino, por su parte, acabó mostrándose resignada. Duró cierto tiempo más que los otros en apartar la vista, como hipnotizada, como si se estuviese imaginando a ella misma en el lugar de Lee. Pero en el fondo no era su estilo. Sin embargo, sí tenía el ceño algo arrugado, un poco decepcionada. Y, de buenas a primeras, se encogió de hombros para sí misma, cavilando cualquier cosa, y se dio la vuelta, como si ya hubiera perdido todo el interés por aquel extraño e inédito espectáculo. _

_Yo, no obstante, no podía apartar los ojos de ellos dos. Seguía sin entenderlo. Si Lee me hubiese contado alguna vez algo de eso, podría indagar en mis recuerdos y llegar a comprenderlo, me parecería más normal. Pero así, de sopetón, no era capaz. Y más teniendo en cuenta que ellos se acababan de conocer, es que no había por dónde atar los cabos y encontrar su lógica. Supongo que intentaba encontrar algún indicio de ebriedad en mi amigo para justificar su actitud. O incluso de que Sasori estuviese obligándolo de alguna manera a permanecer juntos, tan tremendamente juntos._

_Mas no debía ser nada de eso, porque mis ojos estaban clavados en aquellos labios que se mezclaban con frenesí. Ellos se abrazaban ligeramente, y hasta se atrevían a frotarse las espaldas mutuamente. Para ser sincero, a mí me hubiera dado una vergüenza espantosa hacer aquello en ese lugar, donde cualquiera me pudiera ver. Y con un hombre, mucho más. _

_---  
_

_Salíamos ya de aquel local tan agobiante. En la calle, nos recibió una buena bocanada de aire fresco, especialmente por la temperatura del ambiente. Pero se agradecía poder respirar algo que no fuese el humo de otras personas. No obstante, ahora que habíamos abandonado la discoteca, nos escocían los ojos, y los oídos… el pitido era algo molesto, pero nos acabaríamos por acostumbrar, y podríamos entonces oír de nuevo a la perfección. _

_Lo que más me sorprendió fue comprobar que Sasori nos acompañaba al exterior, en lugar de regresar entre la muchedumbre, y no sólo para despedirse ahí de todos nosotros y tomar otro camino. Siguió junto a nosotros, muy cerca de Lee y bastante relajado. No se mostraba para nada intimidado ni avergonzado de estar entre gente que no lo conocía. Era como si le diera exactamente igual si nos caía bien o no; se limitaba a trabajar este aspecto sólo con mi amigo, el cual estaba extraño, diferente, alejado del huracán que solía ser normalmente. _

_Caminábamos como siempre. Había que reconocer que no se habían producido grandes cambios en nuestro grupo, todo seguía exactamente igual, excepto por los besos robados que se ganaba Sasori por su gran iniciativa. Todo lo demás, sin variación. _

_Poco a poco la gente se iba marchando, tomando otros caminos para llegar finalmente a casa. Mi prima fue la primera en despedirse de nosotros, separándose de nosotros. Pero como Naruto, en el fondo, era muy protector, se negó a dejarla ir sola y decidió acompañarla, convenciendo a Gaara para que lo acompañara a él. Seguramente, cuando la dejasen a ella en su casa, alguno de los dos acompañaría al otro. Era raro que estos dos chicos no se separasen para nada. Ellos sí que parecían novios de verdad, y no el burdo intento de Sasori, cuando más bien parecía querer aprovecharse de Lee._

_Más adelante, llegamos al punto en el que Ino se tenía que separar. Como Sai ya se había ido tan bien, después de haber pasado casi toda la noche desapercibido, quise acompañarla, esta vez yo. Pero ella se resistió, diciendo que podía cuidarse muy bien sola y no necesitaba que nadie anduviese jugando a ser un príncipe azul, según sus palabras textuales. Pero yo le pedía con la mirada que me dejase ir con ella para no tener que quedarme a solas con los otros dos tortolitos. _

_-Anda, Ino, no seas tan dura y deja que el chico te acompañe a casa –dijo Sasori mirándome de soslayo. No me gustó nada su intervención, y mucho menos aquella mirada tan intencionada-. Además, yo voy a acompañar a Lee ahora, no hace falta que venga Neji –lo terminó de estropear._

_Lee reaccionó significativamente. No estaba acostumbrado a dejarse acompañar por nadie ni a que estuviesen cuidando de él, pero para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada, aceptando aquello. Tenía que reconocer, al fin y al cabo, que beneficiaba a mis planes todo lo que había dicho Sasori, por lo que volví a insistir silenciosamente con Ino, hasta que ella cedió._

_De este modo, sin mayores complicaciones, nos volvimos a separar, y entonces ya no sé qué más pasó entre los dos muchachos que de repente me eran unos extraños: uno porque realmente lo era para mí, y el otro porque se había comportado de manera tan rara que parecía otro chico completamente distinto. Acompañé a Ino a casa, aunque a ella le hubiese gustado que no fuese así. Me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, supongo que, después de todo, como agradecimiento, y me fui yo a casa para dormir. No quise pensar, no obstante, en la expresión de tristeza que vi en los ojos de la rubia al darme aquel casto beso._

_---  
_

-¿Tristeza? –me preguntó Sakura, interrumpiéndome una vez más. No obstante, no me importó, ya que había terminado de relatar lo que pasó en aquella noche, y la que nosotros precisábamos para contarle todo lo que había pasado, se nos estaba acabando. Al final, había sido muy ambicioso queriendo resumirle un año y medio en una noche dando tantos detalles. Pero bueno, habría más oportunidades.

-Sí, y no me preguntes por qué –le dije, desviando la mirada-, que yo no lo sé –mentí.

-Bueno, yo creo que puedo tener alguna idea del porqué…

-Bah, pero si da igual –le dije rápidamente. No me apetecía que se indagase por aquellos caminos, y tampoco me parecía que ya fuese un buen momento, bien entrada la madrugada. Aún teníamos algunas horas hasta que amaneciese, pero no creía que fuese apropiado estar toda la noche despiertos sólo por aquello.

Sakura detectó mis pensamientos casi al instante, porque rápidamente se levantó del sofá, preparada para volver a casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente, en el que continuaría con mi breve relato –por lo resumido-, si así podía ser. Sino, en cualquier otro momento podríamos continuar, porque yo sabía que incluso aún en el principio, Sakura ya debía estar bastante intrigada como para no quedarse a la mitad y buscarme para saber el final.

-Bueno, creo que al final se nos ha hecho un poco tarde –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Era tan lista, que comprendía las cosas sin necesidad incluso de preguntar-. Tendremos que seguir en otro momento.

-Sí, creo que estoy dando demasiados detalles,. ¿no?

-No, no, tranquilo. Me gusta que lo hagas así, me ayuda a imaginarlo mejor –dijo ella, intentando que no me preocupase en exceso-, de verdad. Sigue explicándolo así, aunque tardemos más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Bien, pues lo dicho –se dirigió hacia la puerta, por lo que yo fui con ella para despedirla. La verdad es que tenía ganas de meterme ya en la cama y dormir-. Nos vemos entonces en otro momento,. ¿vale? Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –le contesté, acercando la mejilla hacia ella para facilitar que me diera el beso que ya había iniciado, dejando claras sus intenciones para que yo las captara al vuelo.

Cuando cerré la puerta, a su espalda, exhalé un gran suspiro de alivio. Me estaba gustando rememorar aquellas cosas, dar un pequeño viaje hacia atrás, pero en el fondo me sentía algo triste. Estaba recordando, al mismo tiempo, unos sentimientos que yo me había encargado de encerrar bien hondo, y no quería que despertasen. Mucho menos, delante de mi amiga, a la que le estaba contando todo aquello. De hecho, pensaba que ya algunos matices se me habían escapado entre mis palabras. Matices que tendría que intentar pulir con más atención.

Volví lentamente hacia el dormitorio. Caí en la cuenta de que era extraño que Sakura no supiese todo lo que le había dicho. Hacía mucho tiempo y la relación de Lee y Sasori había sido conocida por todos nosotros, así que alguien le tenía que haber hablado de esos acontecimientos, seguramente Ino. ¡Y entonces caí en la cuenta! Por eso Sakura dijo que creía saber a qué se debía la mirada de tristeza de Ino. Sonreí pesadamente, sintiendo que en el fondo me habían tendido una encerrona. Sakura estaba al tanto de todo, absolutamente de todo. Simplemente, quería saber otro punto de vista; concretamente el mío. Andaba detrás de algo, pero yo me había dando cuenta, y aunque ahora tendría que seguir contándole todo para no levantar sospechas, como si siguiese en su trampa, no iba a dejarme engañar tan fácilmente. Sabría lo que yo quisiese que supiera, o lo que a mí me interesase.

Entré en la habitación, y vi un bulto moviéndose en la cama con algo de amargura. Recordé que esa noche Lee se quedaba a dormir conmigo. Parecía algo inquieto, y sudaba ligeramente. A pesar de ser casi verano ya, no hacía el suficiente calor como para eso.

De pronto, abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado, y se me quedó mirando, asustado. Parecía como si no terminase de ubicar dónde estaba ni que estaba haciendo yo ahí, mirándolo tan fijamente. Debió de desorientarse por un momento, creyéndose en su casa, en su dormitorio, en su cama, y no en la mía, porque de pronto bajó la mirada como si me estuviese pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunté alzando una ceja, conforme me iba acercando a la cama y me sentaba en el borde. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza y sacando una de sus sonrisas. Pero era una sonrisa algo triste.

-Hasta en sueños va a seguir hiriéndome.

-Olvídalo ya, Lee –le dije, entendiendo-. Al fin lo has mandado a paseo,. ¿no?

Él asintió una vez, pero no hacía falta ninguna más. Se le notó perfectamente la seguridad con la que lo hacía, y por tanto esta vez parecía que no habría marcha atrás. Eso era un gran alivio, por otra parte.

-Vuélvete a dormir, anda –le dije, tendiéndome a su lado y mirando al techo, reordenando mis pensamientos de todo el día para poder dormir. Una extraña manía que había adquirido sin darme cuenta cada noche.

De repente, noté un brazo sobre mi pecho desnudo, y un calor ajeno a mí. Giré la cabeza y vi a Lee acurrucado junto a mí, abrazándome como si tuviera miedo e intentase sentirse protegido. Me sentí extraño e incómodo, e incluso algo violento. Pensé en apartarlo suavemente para no herirlo. Pero finalmente, mientras me decidía a hacerlo o no, me quedé dormido, consintiendo de alguna manera aquel gesto. Total, por un día, no pasaba nada, y él no se encontraba del todo bien. Tan sólo llegué a escuchar, antes de cerrar los ojos, un leve susurro adormecido, que denotaba que él también se estaba quedando de nuevo dormido:

-Gracias.

* * *

_Pues ya está, se acabó. Veis como no es muy bueno? xDDD Seguro que a vosotros tampoco os convence, como me pasa a mí, pero a que me lo perdonáis? xDDD Seguro que sí, voy a contestar los reviews y ya nos vemos el miércoles que viene, vale? xDDD Cuidaos mucho, hasta la próximaaa!!_

**_Kike:_**_ Vaya, pensaba que te habías cansado de mí y ya no me ibas a seguir leyendo. Como no dejaste comentario para el capítulo 2 ... menos mal! xDD Te parece que la pareja tiene morbo? xDDD Mucha gente no piensa así, pero bueno, muchas gracias. Y sí, Sasori suele ser un cielo, pero me apetecía que en mi fic fuese malo y desagradable xD. Espero estar consiguiéndolo, sí xDDD Y sí, lo más adecuado es que Lee los hubiese presentado, perooo ... como estaba tímido el pobre, pues qué se le va a hacer xD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, y que sigas leyéndome y comentándome. Cuídate!! Chau_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga:** Bueno, como me pediste, te contesto por aquí mejor. Al primero no que ya te lo contesté xDDD A los otros, a ver... uf, qué ardua tarea xD. ¿Te parece lento? Jo, es que ... muy frenética eres tú, eh? xDDD Pero lo que ya te dije el otro día ... el autor soy yo, así que te aguantas xDDD Y sí, estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión, pero ya te expliqué por qué habla de Sakura en 3ª persona ... aunque no quede muy real, yo espero que tampoco quede muy mal, no? xDDD Jo, no seas tan dura conmigo xD. Oye, que en todos los capítulos no tienen que pasar cosas, eh? Lo hice a posta, quería que este capítulo fuese de presentación para todos, no que sucediera nada importante. ¡Qué difícil es contentarte! xDD ¿Te cae mal Sasori? Me alegro, es la intención xDDD A mí en la serie original también me gusta Sasori, perooo ... aquí quería que no xD. Bueno, me alegro de que el 3 capítulo no te haya parecido tan lento xDDD Y no va a cambiar lo de hablar de Sakura en 3ª persona, así que hazte a la idea porque así va a ser siempre xDDD ¿Te gusta esa parte? Menos mal que lo has explicado, conociéndote y al principio cuando lo leí, pensaba que ibas a decir que te gustaba por otra razón ... ejem, ejem ... xDDD Me alegra que te guste Gaara, pero no tengo intención de darle protagonismo de momento, ya tuvo mucho en la otra historia (que no acabaste ¬¬ xDD). Así que no sé si los liaré o no. Y sí, no he ido a muchas discotecas pero he visto esa guarrería xDDD. Sobre todo en los baños ... por qué los baños de tíos siempre están hechos una mierda y los de tías no? (Bueno, los de tías no los he visto, pero me lo han dicho xD). Sí, tus reviews ahora son más cortos, qué decepción ... estás desentrenada xDDD Así que nada, esperaremos a ver si mejoras xDDDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo también, si llegas a leerlo, claro, que te conozco y dejarás la serie colgada tambén ... cuídate mucho y ya nos vemos, guapa!! Besooos!  
_


	5. Lo Importante De Verdad

_Holaaa!! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta, a unas cuantas horas de coger el avión para Italia! Pero no me olvido del fic, así que aquí estoy publicando. El miércoles que viene es cuando vuelvo, así que si no publico por la noche, porque venga muy cansado o porque directamente se me olvide, lo haré el jueves, vale? No me lo tengáis en cuenta, al menos puedo publicar tranquilamente ambas semanas xDDD Espero que os guste este capítulo, sé que hay gente a la que no le parece bien las conversaciones o mi decisión de hablar siempre en tercera persona, peeero ... sé que sabéis ser comprensivos, eh? ejem, ejem ... xDDD Nos vemos pronto y ya me decís qué os parece este nuevo episodio. Chau!!_

**

* * *

5. ****Lo****Importante**** De ****Verdad**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, ya que el sol incidía directamente sobre mi ojo derecho. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano reaccionase ante aquella osadía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera despegar del todo los párpados, aún sintiéndome adormecido y sin ver con claridad, sentí en mi nariz un aliento cálido, intermitente. Me asusté tanto que abrí finalmente los ojos de sopetón, y ahí, tan cerca que podían besarme, estaban los labios de Lee, ligeramente abiertos.

Seguía dormido, mientras su brazo me rodeaba los hombros, casi en la misma postura en la que estaba cuando yo sucumbí al sueño. Y yo, por mi parte, había terminado por girarme durante la noche hacia él, acercándome mucho a su cuerpo y pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Me sentí tan incómodo y avergonzado, temeroso de que pudiera despertar y descubrirme así, que con suavidad pero presteza me fui desasiendo de su abrazo. Noté cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, molesto, ante la falta de contacto, pero no me importó. Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj. ¡Qué pronto era! Debía estar amaneciendo, o a lo sumo que acabase de amanecer. Me apetecía seguir durmiendo, así que bajé la persiana y me volví a tumbar en la cama, esta vez de espaldas a mi amigo y en el borde del colchón, tan al filo que podría caerme si hacía algún movimiento arriesgado.

---

Pasaron algunas horas, aunque para mi cansado cuerpo fueron tan sólo como algunos minutos. Sin embargo, el reloj no mentía. Podría hacerlo, pero,. ¿para qué engañarme? No, no mentía. Así que tenía que ponerme ya en pie, me costara lo que me costase, no me gustaba levantarme demasiado tarde.

Cuando me giré, con cuidado para no caerme, ya que había estado todo ese tiempo sin mover ni un músculo, de manera inconsciente, comprobé que la cama estaba vacía. Lee ya debía de estar levantado y seguramente desde hacía un buen rato. Normalmente solía levantarse pronto; al igual que a mí, no le gustaba dormir hasta muy tarde. Pero a mí, en esa ocasión, me venció el cansancio.

Fui al baño, restregándome los ojos y bostezando como si mi mandíbula estuviera desencajada y pudiera abrirse de manera excesiva, como las de las serpientes. De hecho, hasta sentí cierto dolorcillo que me hizo cerrarla de golpe. Me tambaleaba un poco al caminar, aún bajo los efectos del sueño. Por eso iba al baño, para echarme algo de agua bien fría en la cara y despejarme por completo. Mas yo no esperaba abrir la puerta del cuarto del baño y encontrarme lo que había allí. Bueno, al menos me despertó al fin del mismo modo que podría haberlo hecho el agua.

No me extrañó nada ver que Lee salía de la ducha, solía ducharse todas las mañanas cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa, e incluso en mi cuarto de baño había una toalla que era suya. Lo que sí me extrañó fue verlo completamente desnudo, frente a mí. Lo cierto es que fue una casualidad, ya que él salía de la ducha en el mismo momento en que yo abría la puerta. Y ésta estaba justamente enfrente de la placa de cerámica del baño. El encuentro fue inevitable.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos fijamente durante un momento, como si ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de reaccionar. Él para taparse o darse la vuelta, yo para salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta a mi espalda. No era la primera vez que nos veíamos desnudos, en las duchas del gimnasio solíamos vernos, y la noche anterior yo le abrí la puerta en las mismas condiciones. Pero aquella vez hubo algo distinto. Debió ser el cruce de miradas que nos heló a los dos, en medio de aquella situación tan extraña.

Después de lo que había hablado con Sakura, no pude evitar pensar que mi amigo era homosexual, algo que a veces se me olvidaba. Y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos recorrieron vertiginosamente cada músculo del cuerpo de mi amigo, parándose un momento en aquella parte que más de una vez me había dejado –para qué negarlo- impresionado. Y creo que fue en ese mismo instante en el que mi cerebro quiso retomar el control de mi cuerpo, imponiendo la cordura y el sentido común. Avergonzado, y colorado hasta la raíz del cabello, bajé la mirada al suelo mientras salía de ahí, susurrando un imperceptible "lo siento" justo cuando cerraba la puerta.

Entonces escuché, al otro lado de la puerta, una leve carcajada nerviosa, pero divertida, y supuse que a Lee le había hecho gracia la situación. Realmente, no dejaba de ser gracioso. Sonreí. En fin, para qué darle más importancia de la que podía tener, que no era más que eso, un momento casualmente incómodo.

---

Comimos tranquilamente al mediodía, demasiado en silencio para lo que solíamos hablar los dos. Y más teniendo en cuenta que tenía intención de hablar con él sobre Sasori, para saber qué había ocurrido finalmente. No obstante, me sentía algo incómodo después del incidente de la ducha, y él tampoco estaba muy hablador ese día, que digamos. A lo mejor intuía de lo que yo quería hablar, y temía que si comenzaba una conversación yo me sentiría con algo más de valor como para sacarle ese tema. Pero, sean cuales fueren sus motivos, él hablaba lo justo y necesario, y no más. Dentro de lo extraño que podía ser eso en él, no dejaba de entenderlo, ya que en el fondo debía haber sido una decisión muy dura la que tuvo que tomar para dejar a Sasori. Por mucho que fuese lo que yo tanto esperaba, después de mucho tiempo.

Terminamos y nos pusimos a recoger la mesa. Ya Lee me había preguntado si podía quedarse toda la tarde allí conmigo, quizá temeroso de volver a casa y verla solitaria y vacía, lo que le haría ponerse a pensar. Le dije que sí sin pensar, y la verdad es que encima me beneficiaba para sonsacarle información. Así que, los dos contentos.

-Oye, Lee –titubeé mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero, y él debió presentir lo que venía después, porque se puso un poco tenso-,. ¿qué pasó con Sasori?

Parecía paralizado, porque no se movía. Pero tampoco mostraba un aspecto demasiado abatido. Creo que tan sólo estaba un poco incómodo por tener que hablar de aquello que, quizá, le era un poco desagradable. Sobre todo si tenía que recordar alguna discusión o algún mal momento con Sasori, porque la verdad es que dudaba de que su ruptura hubiese sido fácil.

-Pues pasó que ya no pude aguantar más, Neji –me dijo, con una voz cansada. No parecía él, siempre tan despreocupado, tan alegre, tan seguro de sí mismo y persistente con todo. Se le veía distinto, vencido y resignado-. Discutimos por una tontería, como siempre. Pero no aguanté que siguiera culpándome, que me tratara tan mal pensando que tiene derecho. Al final me rebelé, me puse a gritar como un energúmeno y casi nos faltó llegar a las manos. De hecho, le di un puñetazo, pero después de eso pude controlarme bien, y él no me siguió ese juego, por suerte.

Yo lo escuchaba un tanto impresionado. Sabía que mi amigo, de indefenso, no tenía nada. Y que tenía bastante fuerza, por lo que imaginé que a Sasori le debió doler el puñetazo, físicamente hablando. Pero nunca había imaginado que Lee pudiese perder el control hasta el punto de pegar a otra persona. En ese mismo momento sentí lástima de Sasori, porque él debía conocer al que era su novio tan bien como lo conocía yo, y el haber provocado esa situación debió ser un duro golpe para él, más que el puñetazo.

Pero fue sólo un instante, y seguramente por la conmoción de lo que acababa de oír. Por quien verdaderamente sentí pena fue por Lee, ya que yo diría que en algún momento llegó a querer realmente al pelirrojo, aunque la noche anterior me hubiese dicho que no sabía cómo podía haber aguantado con alguien a quien no quería. Ver que la relación que un día empezó con emoción se resquebrajaba tuvo que ser doloroso para él, y más aún cuando se rompió definitivamente y hasta no fue capaz de controlar un puñetazo contra esa persona.

-El caso es que ya le he dejado bien claro que no quiero volver a saber nada de él –continuó hablando-. Tengo miedo de que si lo veo de nuevo, o si hablamos, no pueda resistir el decir que sí cuando me suplique volver conmigo, como ha ocurrido siempre. Y no quiero saber de él porque lo que realmente me da miedo es seguir con esa situación casi de sumisión por mi parte.

Silencio.

-Quiero decir –titubeó, pensando las palabras con las que quería rectificar-, tú sabes bien cómo soy, sabes que no me sometería a nadie. Pero a veces era como si yo cediese, como si le permitiese cosas y me reprimiese en algunos sentidos, por él… y no estuviese recibiendo el mismo trato.

Asentí, entendiendo a la perfección. Me imaginaba lo que me estaba contando, y cómo había sido su relación. Y sabía que, para Lee, no había debido ser muy agradable. Teniendo en cuenta que Lee solía dar sin recibir, preocuparse por el de al lado y no por él, y no solía exigir nada a cambio, escucharlo ahora hablar así era bastante amargo. Porque seguramente había tenido que ser todo más complejo y más duro de lo que parecía con aquellas simples palabras.

-Así que no pude soportarlo más. Algo me empujó a dar ese gran paso que nunca había sido capaz de dar de forma definitiva, como ahora –dijo, mirándome a los ojos con una media sonrisa, entre cansado, triste y aliviado-. Y no me arrepiento. Sé que no volveré a caer en ese precipicio nunca más, no será como todas las demás veces en que lo dejaba y a la semana volvía con él. Ya no.

Algo en sus palabras me demostró que estaba completamente seguro, y que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Me alegró saberlo, y no era por ninguna razón salvo por la de saber que, así, Lee dejaría de sufrir. Confiaba en que volviese a ser el mismo de siempre, que nos dedicase tiempo a nosotros y no a él, que de buenas a primeras nos convenciese –me convenciese- para salir entre semana en época de exámenes. Había llegado incluso a echar de menos esas facetas de mi amigo que, si seguían estando ahí, sólo las podía apreciar Sasori.

-Me alegro entonces, Lee –le dije con una gran sonrisa que intentaba infundirle calor y comprensión. Creía haber visto en sus ojos que me estaba pidiendo algo, algún tipo de sentimiento para con él. Esperaba que fuese algo de eso, y quizá sí, porque sonrió agradecido-. Me alegro mucho –repetí una vez más, aproximándome a él y abriendo ligeramente los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo disimulado. Si le apetecía o lo necesitaba, lo notaría y vendría a mí a recibirlo; sino, quizá no se diese cuenta siquiera de mi invitación. Pero al instante estaba dentro de mis brazos, y yo lo rodeaba cariñosamente como un padre que abraza a su hijo pequeño para quitarle los miedos por la noche.

---

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde entonces. Lee ya había vuelto a su casa, y por lo que me contó un día por teléfono, se había desecho de los recuerdos de Sasori. Como me dijo, no los había tirado. Simplemente estaban guardados en el fondo de un armario, bien escondidos, donde los pudiese olvidar y no los viese en el día a día. Tan sólo con el tiempo, cuando se hubiese repuesto del todo, y un día haciendo limpieza casualmente los encontrase, ya decidiría qué hacer con ellos.

Todos seguimos tranquilamente, descansando de las clases y los exámenes, y soportando el calor como buenamente podíamos. De vez en cuando quedábamos; alguna tarde suelta en que nos reuníamos todos en casa de otro, para hablar y reírnos un poco, sin tener que estar en el sofocante ambiente de la calle.

Mas no había vuelto a hablar con Lee en profundidad sobre el tema. Nunca estábamos a solas y no se nos ocurría quedar nosotros dos sin el resto. Y por teléfono no es que hablásemos demasiado, la verdad. De hecho, casi nunca lo hacíamos. Estábamos más acostumbrados a vernos cara a cara y tratar así cualquier tema. De todos modos, las veces en que estábamos juntos, yo no veía a Lee que se muriese de ganas por volver a tocar ese asunto, así que no me preocupé demasiado al ver que los días pasaban y no volvíamos a hablar de ello.

Tampoco con Sakura había vuelto a hablar. La situación era similar: no estábamos nunca a solas para seguir narrándole lo que había pasado en ese tiempo con Lee. No había prisa, de cualquier modo. Era un período de tiempo que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, y tampoco podría alargarse porque ella ahora estaba viviendo como el resto el presente, especialmente desde que yo la puse sobre aviso.

Sin embargo, llegó un fin de semana en el que dijimos de salir. Fue nuevamente Lee el que tuvo la idea y el que se encargó de convencernos a todos para quedar. Pero iba a ser algo más tranquilo, no íbamos a ir a ninguna discoteca. Era un local que no llevaba mucho tiempo abierto, por lo que normalmente no solía llenarse de gente. Era como un _pub_, con sillones alrededor de mesitas, como si quisieran separar rincones para dar algo más de intimidad. La música era tranquila, y no estaba permitido fumar, por lo que no habría humos indeseados. Lo lamentaba por Sasuke, que había adquirido ese mal hábito. Pero incluso él había estado encantado de ir. Los únicos que faltaban, en esta ocasión, eran mi prima y Sai, que habían dicho no tener ganas de salir.

Una vez allí nos sentamos en los mullidos sillones, algunos individuales y otros para más de una persona, y nos pusimos un poco en corro a charlar y reírnos. La música era suave, podíamos oírnos perfectamente. Además, también había espacio para bailar quien lo desease, y no me cabía la menor duda de que Ino estaría ahí enseguida, al igual que Naruto, que iría a ligar con quien pudiese arrastrando tras de sí a Gaara.

Efectivamente, mis sospechas se cumplieron pronto. De buenas a primeras, los tres se encaminaban, vaso en mano, hacia la pista de baile, aunque el pelirrojo iba con su cara de malas pulgas de siempre y, cómo no, con la desgana pintada en sus ojos verdes. Pero Naruto no le daba tregua.

De manera que, finalmente, nos habíamos quedado Sakura, Sasuke, Lee y yo solos, sentados, viendo cómo los demás bailaban y riéndonos de vez en cuando ante las tonterías que hacían para pasárselo bien, especialmente Naruto.

De buenas a primeras, Lee se levantó y dijo que se iba a unir a ellos, que estaba cansado de estar ahí sentado, con la cara larga y tenía ganas de despejarse y pasárselo bien. Yo me reí ante tal ocurrencia, sin saber bien por qué. Y entonces, de pronto, me vi a solas con Sakura. Vale, estaba Sasuke también, pero él podía ser de confianza, todo nuestro grupo. Si no hablaba con todos de Lee, era porque tampoco me parecía correcto difundir su historia con todo lujo de detalles entre tantas personas. Pero Sasuke hablaba muy poco, y no solía meterse en la vida de nadie si no le daban permiso. Así que se limitaría a escuchar y nada más. De hecho, ahí sentado, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, parecía más bien un adorno.

Ella me miró insistentemente, fijándose en lo mismo que yo: ahora era un buen momento para continuar el relato. No había estado planeado, y seguramente de haber sido así, no habría salido tan bien como en estos momentos. De manera que le resumí a Sasuke brevemente, sin detalles, lo que le conté a Sakura la otra noche –él tampoco vino cuando conocimos a Sasori-, y procedí a seguir.

---

_Un día, unas semanas después de aquella escapada a la discoteca, cuando por fin habían terminado los exámenes y teníamos unos pocos días de descanso antes de que empezaran nuevamente las clases, Lee vino a verme a casa. _

_Le abrí la puerta y vi que estaba exultante, feliz y contento, más de lo que solía estarlo normalmente. Me sentí contagiado enseguida de esas emociones, y mi sonrisa se amplió de manera insospechada. Me gustaba verlo así, tan radiante._

_Nos sentamos en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, como hacíamos muchas veces en que venía a visitarme. Por general, hablábamos y reíamos, nos contábamos algunas cosas o simplemente pasábamos el rato viendo el tiempo pasar. Pero esta vez, él venía para contarme algo importante. Lo supe incluso sin que él me lo dijera, nada más verlo en la puerta. Se le notaba en la mirada, tan brillante…Lo invité a tomar algo, pero lo rechazó. Me dijo que no iba a estar mucho rato, que había quedado, que sólo quería compartir algo conmigo antes que con nadie._

_-¿De qué se trata? –pregunté, algo nervioso e intrigado ya por el misterio con el que había impregnado sus palabras y sus gestos._

_-¿Te acuerdas de Sasori? –me preguntó él, sin responder a mi pregunta. Aquello debía ser más importante para tratarlo primero. La verdad es que sí me acordaba, aunque ya no lo hubiese vuelto a ver. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo conocimos en la discoteca, dos semanas, dos semana y media, quién sabe. Pero me acordaba, sí, y así se lo dije-. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que no nos conocimos en la discoteca._

_Lo miré, impresionado. ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! Todos habíamos creído a pies juntillas que, al igual que nosotros, Lee había conocido al pelirrojo esa misma noche. Pero, por mucho que me sorprendiera la noticia, tampoco me extrañó. Se comportaban de una forma peculiar para acabarse de conocer. Y el beso…_

_-Nos habíamos conocido unos días antes, por casualidad. Desde el primer momento supe que él era gay, y no lo desmintió. Al contrario, me dijo que estaba interesado en mí. Debo reconocer que su franqueza me pilló por sorpresa –dijo. ¡¿Y a quién no?! Pero yo guardaba silencio, le dejé que siguiera hablando-. Nos vimos un par de veces, y me dijo que me esperaría en la discoteca el fin de semana._

_¡Claro! Por eso insistió en salir en época de exámenes, y no a un lugar tranquilo, precisamente, sino a una discoteca. Pero, si Lee había acudido a la cita, sólo podía significar una cosa, y es que también se sentía atraído por él, de la forma que fuese._

_-Al principio me negué, pero dijo que me esperaría. En el fondo, yo quería ir, pero no solo. Por eso hice que vinierais vosotros también, para no sentirme solo y desprotegido. Sabía que sería raro para vosotros, pero había algo que me importaba más en esos momentos, y no sabría decir qué. Sólo sé que sus ojos…_

_-Lee… -lo interrumpí, algo incómodo por lo que iba a decir._

_-No, no, déjame seguir –me dijo él, poniéndome un dedo cálido y suave en los labios-. El caso es que yo no quería encontrármelo, o sí, no lo sé. Quiero decir, fui por él, pero empecé a ligar con chicas porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que me gustase un hombre. Si superaba la prueba, si no lo veía ni lo buscaba, si ligaba con chicas, estaría a salvo de ese miedo –dijo, riéndose-. Pero al final me encontró, y pasó todo lo que después ya sabes._

_Silencio._

_-¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Lee? –le pregunté yo, sin comprender la razón de que me estuviese dando aquellas explicaciones, como si intentase justificarse por algo que yo aún no había descubierto._

_-Porque eres mi mejor amigo –dijo llanamente-. Porque me apetece contárselo a alguien y creo que tú eres el más indicado para eso._

_Me emocioné profundamente al escucharlo, orgulloso de que me hubiera elegido a mí y no a nadie más para compartir aquellas impresiones. Éramos muchos, y él se llevaba bien con todos, como Naruto. Con este último, por ejemplo, tenía una relación muy estrecha, o incluso con Sakura, pero me eligió a mí._

_---  
_

-Neji, que estamos aquí delante, tío –me interrumpió Sasuke al oírme mencionar a la muchacha, como si no comprendiese por qué la mencionaba en tercera persona. Sakura se rió y le explicó por qué yo hablaba así. Él se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y no dijo nada más. Me reí para mí mismo ante aquella reacción, pero continué relatando.

---

_-Después de ese día, nos vimos algo más a menudo. Bueno, nos vimos casi todos los días, y no pocas horas, la verdad. Nos sentíamos muy unidos._

_¡Ya está!, pensé. Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, aunque me pareciese completamente irreal. Pero tenía que reconocer que Lee se veía maravillado con sus palabras, y a mí… a mí me bastaba con eso._

_-El caso, Neji, es que ayer mismo empezamos a salir –dijo, con un ligero temblor de manos y los mofletes un poco colorados. Guardó silencio, supongo que a la espera de si yo le decía algo, pero no dije nada, por lo que añadió, quizá por si yo no lo había entendido-: Como pareja, quiero decir. _

_-Te había entendido –parpadeé un poco anonadado. ¿El Lee que yo conocía, saliendo con un hombre? Bueno, cosas más raras se habían visto-. Pero,. ¿no te parece que es un poco pronto?_

_-Sí, lo sé –se borró su sonrisa, aunque no el brillo de sus ojos. Creo que no era ésa la respuesta que esperaba por mi parte, pero no sabía qué decirle. De hecho, me había quedado en blanco, sin palabras, y tenía que estrujarme la cabeza para poder sacar unas cuantas y decirle algo-. Pero es extraño, siento que quiero estar con él…No, no estoy enamorado, no me mires así –me dijo, aunque yo no pensé nada de eso._

_-Lo suponía, pero,. ¿crees que podrás estarlo?_

_-Sí, creo que sí._

_-Pero es un hombre…–¡Vaya ocurrencia la mía! Como si no se hubiera dado ya cuenta él de sobra. De hecho, entornó los ojos, algo decepcionado por mis palabras, como si le hubieran dolido-. No te enfades, entiende lo que quiero decir –me apresuré a aclarar-. A ti siempre te han gustado, y mucho, la mujeres. Es normal que quiera estar seguro de que sabes lo que dices,. ¿no?_

_-Sí, supongo que sí –dijo, apenado-. Pero sé que eso no me importa. Hace algún tiempo que noto algo extraño…que noto que mis gustos cambian._

_-Entonces –dije ampliando mi sonrisa, y era sincera-, eso es lo que importa de verdad. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Me alegro mucho por ti, Lee._

_Él me devolvió la sonrisa, nuevamente radiante de felicidad. Esto sí era lo que quería oír, o lo que esperaba que yo le fuese a decir. Pero se lo dije porque lo sentía, no porque me sintiese obligado. Me dijo que había quedado con él y que por eso se tenía que marchar ya, de modo que nos despedimos y se fue. Lo vi marcharse lleno de alegría, dispuesto a arriesgarse en su nueva vida. Y yo, sentado en mi sofá, me quedé pensando si hacía lo correcto o no, si me gustaba todo aquello o no, si estaba sintiendo que Lee se alejaba de mí o no. Pero, como le dije a mi amigo, lo que importaba era lo que él sintiese. No importaba nada más, ni nadie más; ni siquiera, yo._

_

* * *

_

_Hala, pues eso es todo. Hoy no me quedo mucho rato aquí contanto nada sin importancia, así que paso directamente a los reviews que tengo algo de prisa, vale? Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo. Y, sobre todo, comentando. Hasta la semana que viene, cuidaos mucho!!_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga:** una cosa, antes de nada ... tú no tardas media hora, eh? Que muchas cosas me has explicado ya y me ha dado tiempo de sobra de ir a hacer otras cosas hasta que terminases de explicarlo para no interrumpirte xDDD Y si intentamos hacer una historia, pues tendrá que tener juego. Algo que dure media página, pierde toda emoción. Igual que las conversaciones en tercera persona!! Hasta que no lo aceptes, no voy a parar, y si no lo aceptas (que ya imagino lo que estás pensando xD) me sentiré muy ofendido xDDD Lo de los ojos ya te lo expliqué, no lo usé para describirlo a él, pero bueno. Además, muchos errores de ese tipo se ven en obras importantes, no me vengas ahora con las quejas a mí xDDD Que yo tengo que aguantar cada cosa sobre China ... xDDD A lo de Gaara ... bueno, no tengo intención de momento de darle ningún tipo de protagonismo porque ya le di todo el que quería y más en el otro fic, así que ... bueno, ya sé que se te cortó el review a la mitad, como no hay más ... espero que sigas leyendo y ya nos vemos. Nunca mejor dicho, ya hablamos para quedar el día 20, muchos besos!!_

_**Kike: **hola! No es bueno tener una vida tan estresante, eh? Relájateee!! xD Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te parezca una pareja con morbo, aunque sea un poco típica xDDD Nunca viene mal que alguien piense así xD ¿Asco a Sasori? Bueno, es la idea que intento dar, ya verás más adelante cuando siga con las suyas, ya ... vas a querer vomitarle encima xDDD Y sí, le gusta embaucar a Lee y manipularlo, qué se le va a hacer, hay de todo en esta vida xDDD Y oye, ya has visto en este capítulo que Lee no ha cambiado de acera tan rápido, eh? xDDD El pobre ya sentía cosas raras antes xD. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me alegra leerlo, sinceramente. Cuídate mucho y muchos besos para ti también, chau!!  
_


	6. Si Los Sentimientos Tuvieran Nombre

_Holaaa ... ya, ya sé que la semana pasada no publiqué y que ésta vengo con un día de retraso. Supongo que este día se me perdona mejor que la semana pasada, pero tras la vuelta de Italia, mi cuerpo no quería hacer nada ... y cuando digo nada, es nada xDDD Me ha costado horrores, incluso pensé en suspender el fic temporalmente ... pero no me pareció apropiado, prefería saltarme mis propias reglas y no publicar en una semana antes que eso. Así que a ver si ahora consigo recuperar el ritmo normal y tan bueno que llevaba antes xDDD Espero que este capítulo os guste, tiene partes que no me parecen muy bien descritas, pero espero que lo entendáis bien. Así que os dejo que leáis._

**

* * *

6. ****S****i Los ****Sentimientos**** Tuvieran ****Nombre****…**

_Aquel día era viernes. Después de la extenuante semana, por fin era viernes. Dos días y una tarde para descansar, pues no tenía gran cosa para hacer. Y ya había llegado esa tarde, tras las aburridas clases de la mañana. Ahora sólo tenía que descansar y disfrutar tranquilamente, sin preocuparme de nada más. Tan sólo, si acaso, de prepararme la cena más tarde, pero de momento, tampoco merecía mi atención._

_Me había tirado en el sofá, rindiéndome ante la sensación de vaguedad que llevaba teniendo desde que me levanté por la mañana. Tan sólo me limité a recoger el salón, a tirar todo lo innecesario y a tenerlo más ordenado. Ya era hora de empezar a tener el piso presentable. No me llevó, sin embargo, mucho tiempo, porque casi todo era para tirar. Llené una bolsa de basura y la dejé en un rincón de la cocina, a la espera de bajarla por la noche, después de cenar. Y entonces sí, al sofá. Encendí la televisión y pasé un buen rato sin prestarle tampoco mucha atención. No había nada interesante. _

_No fue hasta otro buen rato después que sonó el timbre de casa. Me levanté con pesadez y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Ahí, esperando, estaba Lee, con una mirada que no era del todo habitual en él. Su aspecto y su rostro eran, aparentemente, como siempre, pero aquella mirada…no, sus ojos no eran iguales, y delataban que todo lo demás no era sino una fachada que él se encargaba de mantener en pie, fingiendo en esos momentos._

_-Lee,. ¿qué te ocurre?_

_-¿Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo? –me contestó él, empleando otra pregunta y un tono de voz algo seco._

_-Bueno, pues,. ¿te pasa algo?_

_Él me miró fijamente, con el ceño repentinamente fruncido. Sus ojos destellaban impotencia, frustración. Resopló amargamente y se abrió paso hasta mi sofá, sin ser invitado siquiera ni responder a mi pregunta. No me importó que lo hiciera, pero me preocupó esa actitud en él. Me limité a cerrar la puerta y dirigirme junto a él, sin hablar, tan sólo mirándole a los ojos, a la espera de que diese el paso de contarme lo que había pasado. Y funcionó._

_-¿Por qué me miras así? Estoy bien, de verdad._

_-No, no lo estás –le repliqué, notando que su voz no había abandonado aquel matiz de enfado y desdén, como quien habla con otra persona con la que acaba de discutir y no le apetece reconciliarse, por el momento-. Te pasa algo, no me mientas._

_-Oye, me apetecía venir a verte, nada más. ¿O es que acaso desde que estoy saliendo con Sasori no quieres que venga a tu casa?. ¿No soy bienvenido?_

_-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –le pregunté yo, molesto-. Mira, si vienes enfadado, conmigo no la pagues, que no te he hecho nada. A ver si encima vas a venir a pagar los platos rotos de Sasori conmigo._

_Él giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí, sorprendido. Y eso me confesó, sin lugar a dudas, que había dado en el clavo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no era tan difícil de adivinar, ya que había sido él quien había mencionado a su novio como si en realidad me molestase a mí su relación._

_-Lo siento, tienes razón –dijo bajando la cabeza-, no tienes culpa de nada y me enfado contigo. ¿Cómo sabías que era por Sasori?_

_-Porque te conozco, Lee –sonreí, quitándole importancia-, y porque lo has mencionado de malos modos._

_Él sonrió levemente, abatido. Al igual que él me conocía a mí y sabía mis puntos débiles, yo también lo conocía a él y sabía de qué pie cojeaba. En ambos casos, los dos íbamos con ventaja, pero éste era mi turno._

_-Sí, ha sido por Sasori –reconoció-. Hace nada, además, por eso he venido tan alterado. Siento haber venido aquí a molestarte a ti, pero prefería hablar contigo antes que con nadie más. Y encima que me abres la puerta tranquilamente y te preocupas por mí, yo te contesto de esa manera._

_-Bueno, tranquilo, no te preocupes ahora por eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Llevamos casi dos meses saliendo juntos, Neji, y hoy me ha parecido, de repente, que estaba con un desconocido. ¡Qué diferentes han sido estos dos meses atrás!_

_-Es normal, supongo que al principio, todas las relaciones son más idílicas, más perfectas de lo que en realidad son y serán, de lo que en realidad deberían ser para que todo marche bien._

_-Pero antes todo estaba bien. Así marchaba bien._

_-¿Y qué ha pasado en cuanto algo se ha desviado un poco de ese rumbo? –le pregunté, sintiendo por un momento que estaba intentando justificar a Sasori, sea lo que fuere que había pasado entre los dos. O quizá quería que él fuese un poco más objetivo en vez de culparlo sólo a él, no lo sé. Ante todo, yo sabía que siempre iba a estar del lado de Lee, y no sólo porque él fuese mi amigo desde la infancia y a Sasori apenas lo conociese, sino porque aquel muchacho me daba mala espina._

_-Que hemos discutido –contestó él, asintiendo-. Pero hubiera deseado que no se desviase lo más mínimo, que todo siguiese igual que antes._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lee?_

_-Ha sido una tontería –dijo él, como si de pronto se hubiese desvanecido su enojo y le diese vergüenza confesarme el motivo de su discusión, para que no me fuese a reír o algo por el estilo. Tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta._

_-Bueno, pues,. ¿qué tontería ha ocurrido, Lee?_

_Él sonrió, sabiendo que no iba a parar hasta que me lo dijese. Sí, en el fondo me conocía, y la verdad es que quizá yo era un poco predecible, pero,. ¿qué se podía esperar de mí? Supongo que era normal preocuparme._

_-Íbamos por la calle, paseando como hacíamos muchas veces –comenzó a explicar, resignado-. Y entonces, vimos a un chico guapo, rubio, con los ojos azules, y Sasori se quedó paralizado, mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿Habéis discutido porque ha mirado a otro chico? –lo interrumpí yo, intentando adivinar de ante mano lo que había pasado, intrigado a más no poder._

_-No, para nada –se rió, divertido-. Normalmente nos avisamos mutuamente y comentamos lo que nos gusta o no de los chicos que vemos –dijo ruborizado, mirando un poco hacia abajo al confesarme aquello, pero yo en el fondo lo vi normal, y casi deseé haber podido hacer yo eso con las chicas con las que había estado-. Pero el caso es que no entendí porque se quedaba tan impresionado. Vale, sí, era muy atractivo, pero él no solía comportarse así, siempre era él el que causaba esa reacción, y además se mostraba indiferente._

_Yo lo escuchaba atentamente, queriendo descubrir adónde quería ir a parar él. La verdad es que aún estaba un poco desconcertado y no podía saber cuál había sido el motivo real de que apareciese en mi casa tan enfadado. Ni siquiera qué tenía que ver aquel chico rubio, de repente._

_-Cuando Sasori volvió en sí, quiso dar media vuelta y meterse por una calle estrecha. Estaba muy nervioso, se lo noté. Pero no tuvimos tiempo, porque el chico en cuestión nos había visto, o lo había visto a él, mejor dicho, pues lo llamó en medio de la calle y Sasori ya no tuvo opción de irse –dijo con una expresión neutra, como quien informa de algo que no le incumbe-. ¡Se conocían!_

_Sí, de eso ya me había dado yo cuenta sin que me lo tuviera que aclarar, pero preferí no hacer mención a ello y le dejé seguir, para no interrumpirlo ahora que parecía haber arrancado. Le vendría bien desahogarse, aunque de verdad hubiese sido una tontería como había dicho él._

_-El rubio se acercó a nosotros y saludó a Sasori con dos besos, demasiado cerca de las comisuras de los labios y con una lentitud un tanto provocativa, sin importarle estar en plena calle. Y la verdad es que a Sasori eso lo dejó un poco impresionado, porque parecía paralizado –hizo una pausa, no sé bien si para intentar recordar bien lo que seguía o porque intentaba controlar el enfado que había sentido hacía un momento-. Estuvieron hablando un rato de sus vidas, de cómo les iba y lo que estaban haciendo. Parecía que llevaban un tiempo sin verse._

_Silencio._

_Lee apretaba los puños con fuerza, e inmediatamente intuí que era el momento en que iba a dar comienzo a lo que había desatado su rabieta. Me moría de curiosidad por descubrirlo ya._

_-¡Yo estaba allí delante y no se molestó en presentarnos!. ¡Ni siquiera se dignó a mencionarme en su nueva vida! –ahí estaba, lo que de verdad le había dolido. ¿O habría algo más? Algo tan simple…-. Soy su novio, desde hace dos meses, pero en ese momento me sentí invisible, como si no existiese o él no quisiera que existiese. Parecía querer estar ahí a solas con el rubio, y por su comportamiento, parecía que en su mente lo estaba consiguiendo._

_-Pero, Lee, la verdad es que…_

_-No, no, espera –me detuvo-, que aún no ha acabado._

_Sí, entonces había más, efectivamente. Ya decía yo que no era muy normal que mi amigo se enfureciese simplemente por no haberlo mencionado en una conversación protocolaria entre dos viejos conocidos. _

_-Finalmente se despidieron y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino. Estuvo un rato callado, intranquilo, y eso me resultó extraño en él. Pero no quise preguntar de momento, esperando que se le pasara –dijo Lee, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Al cabo de un rato, le pregunté que por qué se había puesto tan nervioso, y me dijo, simplemente, que me lo habría imaginado, que él no se había puesto de ninguna manera. Yo insistí, pero no le sentó bien. Para entonces habíamos parado en un banco de un parque solitario, y por tanto no nos dimos cuenta de que empezamos a discutir, porque yo sabía que tenía razón. ¿Por qué me lo negaba tan descaradamente?_

_Calló durante un momento, y no supe si era una pregunta retórica o realmente estaba esperando a que yo le diera alguna respuesta a ese interrogante. Pero seguramente lo había lanzado al aire, porque no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a abrir los labios, así que me limité a seguir escuchando._

_-Al final me rendí, y le di la razón como a los locos, harto de estar discutiendo por algo tan tonto. Era nuestra primera discusión, y no me estaba sentando muy bien. Así que, si quería hacerme creer que no se había puesto nervioso, bien, de acuerdo, yo me lo creía a pies juntillas –dijo, alicaído, como si eso lo pudiera soportar con tranquilidad. Pero aún había más-: De manera que cambié de tema drásticamente, y le pregunté quién era ese chico. Con la discusión ni me había acordado. "Se llama Deidara", fue lo que respondió como si tal cosa. Pero yo me acordaba perfectamente de ese nombre. Alguna que otra vez me había hablado de él. En pocas ocasiones, es cierto, pero lo había hecho. ¡Era su ex novio, Neji, su ex!_

_Yo abrí los ojos tanto que creía que se me iban a salir de las órbitas. La verdad era que aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. No era como para extrañarse tanto, lo sabía, pero a mí me impresionó mucho, y lo peor fue que no pude disimularlo. Lee se dio cuenta y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción, como si viera en mi gesto la justificación a sus actos._

_-¡¿Tú también?! –exclamó, emocionado-. ¿Ves? Pues así me quedé yo, conmocionado. ¡No me había presentado a su ex novio! Y se había puesto nervioso dijera lo que dijese. De modo que me enfadé y volvimos a discutir. No pude evitar preguntarle, rabioso, si aún lo quería y por eso se había comportado así. Pero su respuesta fue como un bofetón. O peor, porque un bofetón no me hubiera dolido tanto._

_-¿Qué respondió?_

_-¡Nada! –dijo, temblando de nuevo, igual que cuando llegó a mi casa-. No me contestó nada…_

_---  
_

Sakura y Sasuke parecieron quedarse sin habla ellos también. Se suponía que lo realmente impresionante y que conseguía esa reacción era el hecho de que todo indicase a que Sasori seguía enamorado, o encaprichado, o lo que fuera que sintiese por Deidara. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que con las palabras de Lee parecía que casi deseaba volver con él y que mi amigo no existiese en su vida.

-Ese tío es un cabrón –dijo Sasuke, con una palabra que no solía salir con frecuencia de sus labios-. ¿Cómo pudo aguantar Lee tanto tiempo con alguien así, si encima seguía enamorado del otro?

-Creo que aún tenéis mucho que saber, Sasuke –le dije, con una media sonrisa cansada y triste. Recordaba muchos momentos en aquella relación que sólo le habían traído disgustos a mi mejor amigo, y desde mi posición privilegiada de espectador principal, tenía mucho material para opinar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que saber? –preguntó Lee de pronto, sentándose a mi lado con la lengua fuera, cansado de bailar. Mostraba la frente perlada de sudor, pero una sonrisa tan grande como para iluminar el local, seguramente por habérselo pasado bien en la pista de baile con los demás.

-Nada, nada importante –le sonreí yo para que no supiera que hablábamos tan abiertamente de él. Sé que no le hubiera importado, y quizá hasta lo hubiera relatado él mejor que yo. Pero era algo incómodo, y si lo manteníamos en silencio, era en parte por eso, porque era un asunto delicado. Lo cierto es que pensaba que era mejor que él no lo supiera, para que no se sintiera mal, aunque no estuviésemos haciendo nada malo. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que se nos deprimiese en ese mismo momento. Total, no hacía falta hacerle pasar ese mal rato.

-¿Seguro, Neji? –me preguntó descaradamente, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre mi regazo, con toda naturalidad y sin pudor. Fue un poco violento para mí, y ya no sólo porque fuera mi amigo y un hombre, más que suficiente como para no sobrepasar ciertos límites, sino porque además había más gente, y nuestros otros amigos estaban mirando.

-Sí, seguro –le dije yo con una sonrisa forzada, intentando decirle que se levantara y no diera ningún tipo de espectáculo.

Era evidente que, mientras bailaba, había bebido algo más de la cuenta, lo suficiente como para permitirse esos lujos conmigo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. A mí me daba igual que bebiera, mientras a mí no me involucrara después en las consecuencias. Pero lo importante era que por mi mente vagó la posibilidad de que aún siguiera dolido con todo lo concerniente a su ruptura con Sasori, y al final hubiera caído en el tópico de "beber para olvidar". No me parecía una buena opción, pero era libre para refugiarse donde buenamente podía. Eso sí, no pensaba dejar que la bebida fuera su única vía de escape. Por aquella vez, de acuerdo, pero si se repetía, tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

-Hoy está tímido –dijo sonriente y mirando a Sakura y Sasuke-. La última vez que dormí en su casa, cuando dejé a Sasori, estuvo más cariñoso. Incluso me abrazó mientras dormíamos –se rió por lo bajo, como si le hubiera dado vergüenza oírse a sí mismo.

Yo me escandalicé con lo que dijo, temeroso de que los otros dos entendieran lo que no debían. Al final, me estaba viendo más involucrado de lo que me apetecía en aquella borrachera suya. Mas siempre podía dar gracias de que no hubiese bebido más y aún mantuviese la lucidez suficiente como para hablar y no pasar a los actos.

En ese instante, Sasuke le susurró algo a Sakura al oído y ésta asintió, de acuerdo con lo que le hubiera dicho él. El moreno se levantó de su asiento y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, lo suficientemente brusco como para que incluso Lee se diese cuenta. Creo que mis amigos intentaban ayudarme a salir de aquel apuro. Se lo agradecí con la mirada, silenciosamente, y lo seguí.

Creí haber oído un último comentario descarado de Lee, algo parecido a que tuviésemos cuidado con lo que hacíamos. ¡Cómo desvariaba! No me gustaba verlo así, y supongo que él no se sentía muy orgulloso, y por eso no solía beber hasta ese punto nunca. Aquel día fue la excepción a la regla.

Sasuke me guió hasta la calle, donde sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió. No había parecido desesperado por salir y poder fumar, pero aprovechó la ocasión. Lo cierto es que Sasuke llevaba su adicción muy bien ya que, como él decía, el tabaco no lo controlaba a él, sino al contrario. Y misteriosamente él parecía conseguirlo de verdad, no como esos fumadores empedernidos que son incapaces de vivir sin un cigarro en la boca. Sasuke fumaba cuando le apetecía, no cuando lo necesitaba.

-No te ofrezco ninguno porque sé cuál será la respuesta –me dijo, apoyando la espalda y los brazos en una barandilla justo frente a la puerta del local, a una pequeña altura del suelo, donde terminaban los escalones que conducían al interior del _pub_, algo por encima del nivel del suelo.

-Sí, no te preocupes –le dije yo-. Gracias por sacarme del embrollo en que me estaba metiendo Lee con sus tonterías.

-Ha debido beber más de la cuenta. No es normal verlo así, y eso me fastidia –dijo, molesto-. No me gusta que no sea capaz de controlarse sólo por estar bebido.

-Bueno, supongo que en parte es normal por su situación. No sé, no lo estoy justificando ni estoy diciendo que todo el mundo recurra a esa posibilidad cuando rompe con su pareja, pero…

-Ya, entiendo lo que quieres decir, tranquilo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Yo me coloqué a su lado, apoyando los codos en la barandilla también, aunque en mi caso, mirando hacia el frente, justo en dirección contraria adonde miraba mi amigo. Estuve un rato escuchando las exhalaciones de Sasuke mientras fumaba, inmerso en un momento en que el tiempo parecía detenido, actuando tan sólo sobre el cigarrillo, al que no le daba tregua y cada vez parecía más consumido.

-Eres el mejor apoyo que tiene Lee en estos momentos.

-Lo sé –concedí. De no haber sido así, no tendría tantos detalles de su relación ni seguiría acudiendo a mí, buscando únicamente poder desahogarse y sentirse consolado y comprendido por alguien.

-Y él también lo sabe –dijo Sasuke, muy serio-. Estáis muy unidos, por eso se toma esas licencias contigo.

Yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo con lo que decía. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, algo emocionado y, sobre todo, orgulloso. Los demás también habían notado lo unidos que estábamos y eso me parecía bueno. Sin embargo, no me parecía tan bueno que hubiesen percibido, aparentemente, otras cosas. Y me di cuenta de que así había sido, y me preocupé, cuando Sasuke añadió con voz ronca y mirándome a los ojos, con el rostro inexpresivo como si así quisiera hacer que sus palabras causaran un mayor efecto en mí:

-Espero que esa unión, al final, no llegue a separaros.

* * *

_Bueno, pues se acabó. Sé que este capítulo es un poquito más cortito que los demás, sólo un poco, pero no me negaréis que tiene bastante chicha, eh? xDDD Ya empiezan a saberse más cosas xD. No sé, estoy pensando que el fic no será tan largo como el otro, así que tal vez me falten pocos capítulos por escribir. No sé, lo tengo que pensar, a ver qué os parece este nuevo capítulo xD. Os dejo, espero estar de vuelta el miércoles que viene, ya no me atrevo a prometerlo xD. Cuidaos mucho!!_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga:** Sí, Sasuke manda, pero ... no te da la razón, él ha aceptado tranquilamente que Neji hable en tercera persona, así que ... te chinchas!! xDDD Deberías hacer tú lo mismo, ea! xD Lo de la serpiente ya te lo expliqué, así que ya sabes por qué es, la próxima no me critiques sin saber, criticona!! xDDDDDDDDDDD Sobre la última parte del párrafo, con lo de que tienes razón ... no lo entiendo, no sé a qué te refieres xD Ya me lo explicarás, supongo xD. Ah, no vas a conseguir nada de eso que has dicho xD A lo sumo, que Gaara y Naruto se líen, cosa que he pensado yo solo muchas veces, pero ... no lo puedo asegurar. Lo demás no, igual que no has conseguido que pase de discotecas a bares musicales, recuerda que siempre llevo muchos capítulos por delante escritos, cuando tú lo dijiste yo ya iba por el capítulo 8 o así, de manera que no fue idea tuya muahahaha xDDD Tu review está descolocado, pero bueno, te contesto en el orden en que yo lo he recibido. Lee no va a narrar nunca, no será como en mi otro fic. Así que tranquila, que todo el fic será con Neji como narrador ... EN TERCERA PERSONA!! xDDDDD Joer, no soy Tolkien, mis descripciones pueden ser detalladas, pero no hasta ese extremo, por dios ... además, hay veces en que me apetece que el lector imagine, y por eso no describo nada, como en el pub xDDD Cuando decía que tú no tardas media hora, me refería a que tardas muuucho más, no menos xDDD Así que no es a tu favor, peque xD Pero aunque Neji on sea un cuentacuentos ... en Neji xDDD Eso debería bastar, pero Sasuke acepta su forma de narrar y le parece bien, me lo ha dicho a mí que lo tengo escondido debajo de la cama xDDD Cuídate mucho, peque, ya tienes el capítulo como querías. Besos!! (Y pásame las fotooos! xD)  
_


	7. Amé A Una Rosa Y Me Pinché Con Sus Espin

_Hola de nuevo!! Sé que llego con un día de retraso, lo siento mucho. Pero esta vez tengo justificación, eh? Ayer tuve que ir a Granada por cuestiones de papeles y demás ... salí a las 10 de la mañana y llegué a las 23 de la noche ... como comprenderéis, con las cosas para hacer antes, y las de después, mucho tiempo no me quedó para publicar. Así que me lo permitís, verdad? xDDD Ya lo sabía yo xDDD Así que nada, aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, creo que es un poco ... revelador, o al menos da ya una gran idea de lo que pasó entre Lee y Sasori xDDD (Al menos una de las cosas más importantes xD). Y nada, como ya vuelvo a escribir, espero que pronto como normalmente, voy a seguir escribiendo, que tengo pensadas algunas cosas. Nos vemos abajo xDDD _

**

* * *

7. ****A****mé A Una ****Rosa**** Y Me ****P****inché Con Sus ****Espinas**

Cuando nos marchamos del _pub_, una hora o dos después, cada uno tomó su rumbo a casa. Sasuke fue a acompañar a Sakura, para que no tuviera que irse sola; Naruto y Gaara se encaminaron por otro lado, como siempre hacían, ya que además no solían vivir muy lejos el uno del otro; Ino, autosuficiente como de costumbre, se fue muy digna y sin compañía, alegando que podía volver sola a casa; y yo… bueno, yo me quedé ahí con Lee, viéndome en la obligación de llevarlo a su casa para asegurarme de que volvía bien. No era una obligación impuesta, ni deseaba que hubiese sido cualquier otro el que acarrease con esa responsabilidad, pero hubiera preferido que Lee no hubiese bebido para poder ir caminando por la calle tranquilamente.

En lugar de eso, el muchacho seguía diciendo cosas absurdas y que no tenían sentido, cosas que yo sabía que no habría dicho en condiciones normales. Al menos, pensé, podía andar solo, no necesitaba que yo cargase con él a rastras.

Pero no lo escuchaba. Lo estaba ignorando completamente, tan sólo contestándole de vez en cuando a algunos comentarios. Seguía sumido en mis propios pensamientos, recordando mi conversación con Sasuke. No me había gustado que insinuase algunas cosas, ni que pareciese que había notado algo más que aquella unión que él había mencionado. La verdad es que no sabía si lo habrían notado todos o tan sólo era cosa de Sasuke. Él era muy inteligente y muy perspicaz. Pero los demás no eran tontos tampoco.

El caso es que prefería no darle demasiadas vueltas, o me pondría en lo peor sin que hubiese necesidad. Además, tampoco era nada tan grave. ¿Qué habían notado? Aunque yo supiera de qué se trataba, me negaba a verlo y me convencía de que eran simples miedos y preocupaciones sin fundamento. Más valía no hacer caso…

-Neji, gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí –dijo de pronto Lee, algo más calmado. No me había fijado en que se había tranquilizado, su voz se había apagado un tanto y ya no decía todo eso que no merecía mi atención.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lee? No tiene importancia, no es nada.

-Sí, sí la tiene –me replicó él deteniéndose entonces en medio de la calle-. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que significa esto para mí.

-Lee, si sólo te estoy acompañando a tu casa –me reí.

-No, no me refiero sólo a eso.

Sus ojos estaban muy serios, cargados de mucho sentimiento y expresividad. Brillaba en ellos algo tenue, como si de buenas a primeras fuese a explotar a llorar.

-Anda, Lee, déjate de tonterías y sigamos, que tu casa está ya ahí al lado –le dije dándome media vuelta para que no siguiera hablando. No me apetecía escuchar nada más de lo que pudiese decir y que, por desgracia, empezaba a comprender.

Y de verdad su casa estaba justo al lado, porque ni cinco minutos después estábamos ya frente a su puerta, en aquel edificio que casi parecía de nueva construcción, muy a diferencia del bloque de pisos en el que estaba mi apartamento. Dudé un instante sobre si subir con él o no, a lo mejor era excesivo ya querer asegurarme de que llegaba hasta la cama.

-Neji, en serio, que…

¡Pues para arriba! Lo interrumpí de inmediato otra vez, diciéndole que lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, y así me servía para eludir aquella conversación de la que, por alguna extraña razón, ya intuía el final. Creo que me invadió el miedo, pero la sensación era tan rara que tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego para confirmarlo. Sólo sabía que me temblaban las piernas y, por primera vez, deseaba irme, salir corriendo y no hablar con mi mejor amigo.

Llegamos a la planta de arriba, donde Lee alquilaba su piso. Abrió la puerta y yo me dispuse a despedirme e irme, pero él me sujetó del brazo por un momento. Me miró a los ojos, como si con ellos quisiera transmitirme muchas cosas. Pero yo no captaba nada, o me negaba a captarlo y por eso no dejaba de ser una simple mirada para mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

De repente, Lee sonrió con ternura, mostrando una dentadura blanca que, para mi sorpresa y en contra de mi voluntad, sí me estaba transmitiendo muchas cosas. Gratitud, cariño, confianza, e incluso un poco de deseo. Se nublaron mis sentidos por una fracción de segundo y dejé de percibir el tiempo realmente. Y entonces, sin haberme dado cuenta, noté que Lee me abrazaba con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro e intentando reprimir algunos sollozos que, a pesar de todo eso, se le escapaban y delataban sus sentimientos. Pero,. ¿qué clase de sentimientos eran los que estaba dejando entrever?

-Muchísimas gracias, Neji –susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –sonreí yo, emocionado-. Tonto…

-Sé que les estabas contando a Sakura y Sasuke mi historia –hizo una pausa. Pausa en la que yo abrí muchos los ojos, impresionado, aunque él no me viese. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Pero, después de todo, no parecía enfadado-, y te lo agradezco. Es mejor que lo sepan por ti, porque yo no podría pararme a recordar cada momento que he vivido a su lado.

-Yo, lo siento, no tenía derecho…

-Sí, sí lo tenías –me cortó él, justo antes de proseguir-: Yo te he hecho partícipe de todo esto desde el primer momento. Además, tú mejor que nadie puede contar esa historia. Pero no quiero estar nunca delante cuando lo hagas.

-Sí, tranquilo –le dije yo, algo avergonzado-. Pero si no quieres que lo haga, dilo, comprendo que no te apetezca que otros hablen de tu vida.

-¿Otros? –dijo él suavemente, apartando entonces su cabeza y dejándola tan cerca de la mía que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Mas no apartó los brazos, aún envolviendo mi cuello, ni yo fui capaz de quitar mis manos de su cintura-. Tú no eres parte de ese "otros", Neji.

Nos miramos profundamente, sin ser conscientes realmente de lo que estaba pasando. Al menos, hablo por mi parte, pues no sabía qué estaba pasando en ese momento por la mente de mi amigo. Sólo sabía lo que cruzaba la mía, y era una nube tan informe e irregular, que me hacía no entender nada a mi alrededor.

Volvió a acercar su cabeza a mi hombro, pero esta vez no para apoyarla. Arrimó los labios a mi oído y susurró, muy quedo. Sus palabras fueron cálidas y aterciopeladas, e hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta del cabello. Cuando se separó, volvió a mirarme fijamente, igual que lo hizo momentos antes, mientras sentía su aliento sobre mis labios. Yo estaba abrumado, como si mi amigo hubiera paralizado mis sentidos. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los míos, en un beso suave y dulce.

Nos despedimos por fin, como si todo estuviera ya dicho. No había habido apenas conversación, pero efectivamente, todo se había dicho. Me volví a casa a paso lento, meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Recordé el ligero beso que compartimos Lee y yo, y no pude creer que hubiera pasado. Nunca debió haber pasado. Entonces, las palabras que murmuró en mi oído volvieron a mi cabeza, con toda claridad: "Tú eres el centro de los otros. Un núcleo rodeado por miles de personas. Y yo, en el fondo, no quiero llegar hasta él, porque temo descubrir que ese centro nunca quiso ocupar ese lugar".

---

Al día siguiente, el ruido del timbre me despertó de mi sueño. Miré el reloj y no era muy temprano, que digamos. Me había pasado casi toda la noche despierto, dando vueltas en la cama e intentando dormir, desesperado porque veía las horas pasar y yo seguía con los ojos como platos. Pero lo que había pasado con Lee, sus palabras y sus acciones, no me habían abandonado en ningún momento, y no me estaba resultando nada sencillo conciliar el sueño.

Ahora, cuando por fin había conseguido pegar ojo, me despertaban llamando a la puerta. No me solía gustar levantarme tarde, pero aquella vez era una excepción, porque estaba cansado y quería seguir en la cama. Y el tiempo libre del verano me lo permitía con tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparme por las clases, los estudios, los trabajos, nada.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré a Sakura, sonriendo ampliamente y con una cara fresca de haber dormido bien toda la noche. ¡Qué envidia me dio! Mas en el fondo no me molestó que me despertara ni me enfadé con ella, ya que no tenía por qué saber que yo me había dormido muy de madrugada y que me apetecía seguir en la cama durmiendo aunque se estuviese acercando ya la hora de la comida.

-Buenos días –me saludó con dos besos y entró en mi casa cuando me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar-. ¡Vaya cara tienes, Neji!

-He dormido muy poco –dije yo con un largo bostezo.

-¿Por qué? Nos recogimos pronto. ¿O es que pasó algo anoche? –sus cejas se levantaron descaradamente y su voz destiló un pequeño tinte pícaro, como si me estuviese juzgando o insinuara que había pasado la noche con alguien.

-No pasó nada, Sakura. Acompañé a Lee a su casa y punto.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, no me suelen besar muchos hombres, así que imagino que sería por eso por lo que no he podido casi pegar ojo dándole vueltas toda la noche.

-¡¿Cómo?!. ¿Lee te besó?

-Sí, digamos que sí –contesté tímidamente, sin ganas de continuar aquella conversación-. Pero había bebido, acuérdate, supongo que sería por eso.

-Sí, supongo que sí –concedió ella no del todo convencida.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, de momento no.

Estuvimos durante un rato charlando. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme algo de ropa o en arreglarme. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verme en calzoncillos y a mí no me daba vergüenza, y después de comer tenía intención de volver a la cama para intentar recuperar mis horas de sueño perdidas. Así que tan sólo me limité a lavarme un poco la cara con agua y si acaso a pasar los dedos por mi largo cabello para adecentarlo lo mejor posible, dentro de lo que cabía.

Durante todo el tiempo que Sakura estuvo en casa, volvimos a hablar de Lee, pero no de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pues a mí no me apetecía pensarlo demasiado y que luego me quitase el sueño de nuevo. Retomamos su historia, y ella dijo que después se lo contaría a Sasuke para que ya no se quedase a medias. Lo cierto es que, en el fondo, me apetecía acabar ya con aquella historia, pero si me paraba a pensar, tampoco tenía cosas como para hablar durante meses. Yo solía decir que Lee había pasado por muchos momentos dolorosos, pero quizá era más bien que los momentos por los que había pasado y que le hacían daño, habían sido tremendamente importantes y decisivos en su relación.

---

_Al parecer, Lee se resignó a vivir con aquella sospecha de que Sasori seguía enamorado de Deidara. Para no echar más leña al fuego, aparcó el tema en un rincón escondido y no volvió a preguntar más. En definitiva, decidió cerrar los ojos en lugar de afrontarlo de frente. Yo no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o era mejor que tuviera una charla seria con él, para tener claro si poder seguir a su lado o terminar con aquella farsa de una vez por todas. _

_Mas yo no pintaba nada en su relación, y sin pedirme consejo, él ya había tomado su decisión. Así que preferí no inmiscuirme y no intentar influenciar sus actos. Simplemente iba a estar ahí a su lado, pero si no me preguntaba y me pedía ayuda, no quería meterme demasiado en su vida._

_Pero parecía que Lee lo llevaba bien: volvían a ser felices juntos, no habían discutido de forma grave en los siete meses siguientes a aquel acontecimiento –seguramente habrían discutido como cualquier pareja, pero no más. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos a la normalidad que Lee deseaba. No obstante, esa paz no duraría para siempre, y un día se volvió a presentar en casa, con la misma cara de malas pulgas que la vez anterior, pero sumándose un sentimiento de impotencia y desconsuelo que me heló la sangre. _

_Lo invité a pasar y lo hice sentarse en el sofá, intuyendo, esta vez de antemano, que el motivo por el que mi amigo se presentaba en mi casa con esas pintas era su novio. Y por desgracia, no me equivoqué._

_-Lee,. ¿qué…?_

_-Otra vez –murmuró sin dejarme hablar. Miraba al suelo con la cabeza gacha, y jugueteaba inconscientemente con los dedos de las manos. Pero no prestaba atención a nada de eso. Por un momento, pensé que no me la estaba prestando ni siquiera a mí. Pero era a mí precisamente a lo único a lo que atendía._

_-Otra vez… ¿el qué?_

_-Ha vuelto a pasar, Neji. He vuelto a discutir con Sasori por culpa de su ex. ¡Ese maldito de Deidara no nos va a dejar vivir en paz!_

_Lo vi llorar como un niño pequeño, mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y caían en el suelo con precipitación. Tenía que reconocer que era la primera vez que veía a Lee llorar, y por tanto me pilló por sorpresa, paralizándome y sin saber qué hacer. No obstante, por suerte, reaccioné rápidamente y me aproximé a él apresuradamente para estrecharlo con fuerza entre mis brazos. _

_Creo que le sentó bien, porque se acurrucó junto a mí y me oprimió la mano con tanta fuerza que me llegó a hacer daño, pero no dije nada ni me moví; tan sólo aguanté. Aguanté y esperé a que se calmara. Le vendría bien soltar algo de esa amargura con sus lágrimas, para que luego pudiera hacerlo con palabras, mientras me contaba qué había pasado. No soportaba verlo así, y me dolía comprobar cómo mi amigo, siempre tan risueño y feliz, tan fuerte, ahora se sentía asustado entre mis brazos y lloraba como una magdalena. _

_Al rato, su llanto se convirtió en impulsivos e incontrolables sollozos, y supuse que ya había llegado el momento en que podía hablar. Le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera un niño y, sin darme cuenta, le regalé un beso en el cabello, intentando consolarlo de la mejor forma que sabía._

_-Lo siento._

_Dejé escapar una exhalación que intentaba ser una sonrisa disimulada. Era una mueca de diversión y rabia, pues no me parecía que fuese él quien tuviese que pedirme perdón. Tenía que hacerlo Sasori, y por supuesto no a mí, sino al chico al que finalmente había conseguido como pareja suya y ahora, sin más, le hacía tanto daño._

_-Hemos discutido otras veces por culpa de Deidara, pero eran tonterías, discusiones pequeñas que se arreglaban en el mismo día. Pero esta vez… esta vez me ha dolido mucho –explicó, comenzando a contar lo que había ocurrido sin que yo tuviera que preguntarlo._

_Guardó silencio durante un momento, no sé si para recuperar más aún la compostura y poder hablar o si fue para buscar las palabras adecuadas con las que continuar. El caso es que yo no podía verlo, porque seguía apoyado en mí, su espalda contra mi pecho y sujetando mis brazos con sus manos alrededor de su torso, como si así se asegurase de que no lo iba a soltar, para poder sentirse protegido._

_-Normalmente eran cosas absurdas como anécdotas que había vivido con él o comentarios que hacía de su antigua relación que no me gustaban. Pero en el fondo yo las entendía y por eso no me enfadaba tanto como hoy. A fin de cuentas, mantuvieron una relación de seis años, es normal que compartieran muchas cosas,. ¿no? –dijo como si quisiera justificar su estado actual, dándole importancia al quitársela a las demás veces. Yo le di otro beso en la cabeza para mostrarle mi acuerdo, pues pensaba que era cierto lo que me estaba diciendo-. Estábamos en casa, viendo una película en el sofá. Sasori fue al baño y yo me quedé esperándolo. Pero entonces sonó su teléfono móvil, que estaba en la mesa, justo frente a mí. Dudé en cogerlo o no, pues no quería invadir su intimidad. Pero llevamos ya nueve meses juntos, tampoco creí que le fuese a molestar mucho, y pensaba avisarle, por supuesto. ¿Y si era una llamada importante?_

_Tragué saliva, a la espera de lo que fuese a decir. No me gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando aquel relato, pero algo me hacía querer oír más, querer saber qué había pasado después de eso. No dije nada, mudo como me quedaba siempre cuando Lee se desahogaba._

_-El caso es que tardé demasiado en pensarlo, porque cuando tenía el móvil ya en la mano para descolgar, dejó de sonar. Y, sin embargo, me dio tiempo de sobra a ver que quien llamaba era Deidara. Si sólo hubiese sido eso, me hubiera molestado un poco descubrir que seguían hablando sin que me hubiera informado, pero nada más. No, lo que me dolió fue comprobar que había configurado el teléfono, o lo tenía configurado así desde que estuvieron juntos y no lo cambió, para que apareciese la foto de Deidara en pantalla cuando éste lo llamaba, como había hecho con mi propio número de teléfono –dijo, con un espasmo posiblemente ocasionado por un nuevo sollozo que reprimió con maestría-. Así, con miedo pero sospechando de él, me atreví, entonces sí, a invadir su intimidad. Entré en la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes de texto, y efectivamente, allí estaban. Había mensajes míos, pero en igual cantidad, o no sé si incluso más, había mensajes de Deidara._

_Silencio._

_-Dudé un momento, pero ya que había llegado hasta ahí, no me importó continuar. Abrí el primero de ellos que había en lista, el que había sido el último en recibir. Y, misteriosamente, no me sorprendió comprobar que lo recibió justo ayer mismo, porque llevaba unos días algo más frío conmigo. Pero sí que me dolió, porque una vez abierto, no pude evitar leerlo. "Gracias por hacerme recordar todo ese placer olvidado, me alegro de haber accedido a quedar contigo el otro día. Espero que repitamos pronto, un beso, Dei", era lo que decía el mensaje, más o menos. _

_Mis brazos se apretaron contra su pecho instintivamente, por un lado sobrecogido con aquello que mi amigo había dicho y que insinuaba justamente lo que parecía ser, y por otro lado lleno de ternura para con Lee, para que de alguna manera se sintiese algo mejor, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente._

_---  
_

-¿Sasori se acostó con Deidara cuando aún seguía con Lee? –me preguntó Sakura, sin poder reprimir el impulso de interrumpirme para hacer aquella pregunta. Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa, y parecía entender algo mejor, ahora sí, por qué Lee había tomado por fin la decisión de terminar con su relación.

-Bueno, en ese momento no podíamos afirmar claramente que así hubiese sido, la verdad. Pero todo apuntaba a ello,. ¿no? Vamos, no sé…si te dicen lo que Deidara le había dicho a Sasori…por algo será, supongo.

-Pues sí…

-Lo que sí está claro, es que uno de los motivos por los que Lee no aguantó más, fue precisamente porque Sasori lo había engañado durante aquella relación.

Sakura soltó una exclamación, y creo que fue porque era más impactante saberlo claramente y sin margen de duda, que teniendo tan sólo una vaga idea y creando hipótesis que fácilmente podían ser destruidas. Pero no dije nada al respecto, simplemente continué hablando.

---

_Lee ya no pudo seguir hablando. No había más que decir, supongo, y si lo había no tenía que ser realmente importante. Lo que había que tener en cuenta era aquello, y no era poco. Yo no dije nada, no quise echar más leña al fuego, pero pensé que aquel tipo era un asqueroso rastrero que no se merecía el amor de mi amigo. Un amor que, ya para entonces, se había ganado. Y a mí me repugnaba ver que Lee lo amaba tanto para que el otro lo tratase de esa forma. ¿Qué ganaba Sasori?. ¿Qué sacaba él de todo eso? Si seguía queriendo a Deidara,. ¿por qué no dejaba a Lee y volvía con él, si aparentemente seguían viéndose?_

_Preferí no decir nada al respecto. Aunque sólo pude aguantar ese día. Al día siguiente, no fui capaz de mantenerme al margen como había hecho siempre. Le dije todo lo que pensaba, lo que opinaba de su novio y de lo que debía hacer él. Le aconsejé que pusiese fin a todo aquel daño que le estaba causando. Lee asintió como un niño pequeño que acata una orden creyendo que lo que oye es la mejor opción. Dijo que iba a hablar con él y que, por su parte, todo había terminado. De hecho, lo hizo, fue la primera vez en que mi amigo y el pelirrojo rompieron. _

_Pero al poco tiempo, volví a saber por Lee que estaban de nuevo juntos, que mi amigo le había vuelto a dar una oportunidad. No sé qué le diría Sasori para convencerlo, porque eso no me lo contó. Pero me fastidió mucho saber que Lee se dejaba pisar de aquella manera y volvía con él. Lo único de lo que sí me informó fue de que, a fin de cuentas, no estaba seguro de que realmente se hubieran acostado juntos ese día, que podía ser una broma de mal gusto de Deidara. _

_Pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. El día en que mi amigo llegó a mi casa, lloró y me contó lo que había pasado, fue el día en que crucifiqué a Sasori y no lo perdonaría jamás. El día en que ese mal presentimiento que tenía se convirtió en una antipatía tan grande que, las pocas veces que lo vi después de eso, casi me faltó saltar sobre él para darle una paliza. Ése, fue el primer día en que Lee se quedó a dormir en mi casa con una razón de peso, no porque se le hubiese hecho tarde al hacerme una visita. Sino porque necesitaba dormir fuera de casa y tener a alguien al lado. O, como una vez me llegó a decir, porque necesitaba tenerme a mí al lado._

_

* * *

_

_Hale, y esto es todo xDDD ¿Qué os ha parecido?. ¿Una tontería? xDDD Bueno, no sé, ya me iréis diciendo algo y cómo veis que va yendo la cosa. Aunque ya imagino que creeréis que Lee es un poco tonto por aguantar, pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer. Y sí, sé que estoy poniendo a Deidara y Sasori demasiado malos o cabrones, pero son obligaciones del guión xD Que conste que a mí Sasori en la serie original también me parece muy mono xDDD Pero bueno, es lo que hay xD._

_**Kotoko Hyuuga:** Oye, pues espero que me encuentres huecos, porque como me vuelvas a dejar colgado como la otra vez ... me enfadaré xDDD Total, este fic no va a ser tan largo, llegará hasta el principio de la uni, supongo xDDD Es que Sasuke mola, siempre te lo dije xDDD Y gracias, es un honor que te guste más que en la serie, pero eso significa que lo he cambiado mucho, supongo xDDD ¿J. R. Neji? ¬¬ Me abstengo de contestarte xDDDDDDDDDDDD Qué raro, te gusta una parte narrada por Neji xD Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay comunicación por parte de Sasori. Ya sé que lo estoy dejando como el culo, pero el prota es Lee, así que ... te crees que Sasori de verdad es un capullo y punto, porque no va a dar su versión (o quizá me lo piense, ya veré, que tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo una escena sin saber el tema de la conversación xDDD) Pero vamos, no es que Neji dé su opinión como si tal cosa, yo creo que es fácil pensar mal de alguien que se comporta así con otra, no? Vamos, no sé, contando con lo que has leído en este capítulo (y más, piensa que todo va en aumento, o no tanto, pero bueno xD) No me pillas!! xD El comportamiento de Lee tampoco me gusta a mí, sabes que no me gusta ni siquiera que la gente beba, así que ... por eso lo puse y lo exageré un poco, para que quedara algo malo en él que no debería repetirse xDDD Aunque mira a lo que ha dado lugar en este capítulo xD Cómo que se me escapa de las manos? Qué fuerte me parece lo que leo ... xDDD Qué honor, por fin un comentario que me dice que lo he hecho muy bien, uf xDDD Me alegro de que te la hayas podido imaginar también como para querer echarle fotos xDDD Si un día lo consigues, me la enseñas, vale? xDDD Cómo que no me quiero leer tus historia? Acaso no te dejé un comentario nada más publicar tu nuevo fic? Eh? Vamos, porque no me quise leer algo incómodo para mí ... xDDD Que no, que no ... que Sasuke es mío y está muy contento y (sexualmente) ejem, satisfecho. No te lo puedes llevar ni que esté de tu parte, y la guerra está ganada (por mí!! xDDD) Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Intento no ser tardón como tú, pero a veces se tuercen las cosas como ahora xDDD Pero bueno, eso es todo. Ya nos leemos, cuídate mucho y besos!! :***  
_


	8. Amor Que Fluye Como Agua

_Hola de nuevooo!! Que no, que no he dejado el fic como aquella semana blanca, sólo vengo por la tarde, nada más xDDD (Seguro que no tiene mucha importancia). Bueno, pues aquí traigo el capítulo 8, y tengo que decir que éste me gusta más que otros, no voy a decir lo de siempre de "no me convence" xDDD Hoy no. De hecho, estoy orgulloso del final de este capítulo, espero que os guste tanto como a mí, o al menos que os guste un poquito. Creo que es el primero desde que comenzó el relato de Neji en que no se ha explicado nada de la relación de Lee, y es que ya puedo ver en mi mente el final del fic, así que hay que ir terminando con la historia de Lee para luego ponerle fin a la de Neji, así que ... Lee tiene que ir perdiendo poco a poco su protagonismo xDDD No sé, a ver qué opináis al respecto. _

**

* * *

8. ****A****mor Que ****Fluye**** Como ****Agua**

Sakura se fue.

Habíamos hablado un poco más tras contarle aquel suceso tan importante en la historia de Lee, y con el que se había escandalizado. Tanto que nos dedicamos a compartir impresiones al respecto y a opinar sobre lo que nuestro amigo debía haber hecho o no, como si en ese momento nos creyésemos más inteligentes como para saber de qué manera actuar o no, sin pararnos a pensar que para Lee no debió ser un momento nada fácil y que, por tanto, sus decisiones tampoco lo serían.

Después de eso, me estuvo contando cosas algo más banales, sobre su relación con Sasuke, lo bien que estaba todo entre ellos y algunas cosas que habían estado haciendo. Después de todo, no venía mal que habláramos de algo un poco más alegre, y que tampoco fuese yo quien lo contaba. Me sentía muy raro hablando tanto y siendo casi el único en hacerlo.

Ya estaba próxima la hora de la comida. Me metí en la cocina a prepararme cualquier cosa sencilla, muy convencido en comer rápido y volver a la cama para recuperar todo el sueño que había perdido durante la noche anterior. No me importaba no comer del todo bien ese día. Pero cuando estaba preparándolo, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y supuse que Sakura había olvidado algo. Miré por el sofá o la mesa, y no vi nada que pudiera pertenecerle. Tal vez lo que había olvidado, pues, era decirme alguna cosa importante.

Al abrir la puerta, con quien me encontré fue con Lee, algo más animado y sonriente. Tenía ojeras, como debía tenerlas yo, pero parecía haber dormido. Claro que tan sólo fue mi impresión, no podía saber si había sido así en realidad.

-Hola –me saludó, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón que, por si no le quedaba ya lo suficientemente ajustado a la altura de la entrepierna y el trasero, sus manos sólo podían ayudar a que se notara más aún al estirar la tela-, me he encontrado con Sakura en la escalera y nos hemos parado a hablar un momento –sonrió.

¿Por qué mis vecinos dejaban la puerta del portal abierta siempre? Así se podía colar dentro cualquiera. No es que considerase a mis amigos como "cualquiera", ni que me disgustasen sus visitas –visitas que, por mi parte, no recibían tan a menudo-, pero si se viesen obligados a llamar al telefonillo al encontrar la puerta cerrada, yo estaría algo más sobre aviso mientras subían las escaleras, en lugar de encontrármelos de frente justo en la puerta de mi casa. Como me acababa de ocurrir con Lee, y no pude evitar sentirme sorprendido y abrumado, mientras las últimas imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a mi cabeza sin orden ni concierto, y sacándome los colores en la cara.

-¿Neji?. ¿Puedo pasar? –me preguntó, devolviéndome a la realidad-. Oye, comprendo que estés molesto conmigo, lo mejor será que me marche…

-No, espera –lo sujeté precipitadamente del brazo conforme se estaba dando la vuelta para irse. No había sido mi intención mostrarme enfadado con él y sin hablarle, es que no pude evitar recordar todo aquello y quedarme paralizado de la impresión-. Hola.

Lee se rió a carcajadas, algo aliviado. Lo invité a pasar e incluso le dije que si deseaba quedarse a comer conmigo, aunque no fuese a ser un gran banquete con manjares exquisitos.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que tus comidas no sean banquetes deliciosos –me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Yo fruncí el ceño, fingiendo que me había sentado mal, pero en realidad me gustó ver que bromeaba conmigo como de costumbre. Me ayudó a poner la mesa y a preparar algo más de comida, y ninguno daba muestra alguna de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, hasta que se atrevió a sacar el tema de conversación, ya cuando comenzamos a comer. Entonces, lo recordaba.

-¿Sabes? He querido venir a pedirte disculpas. No tenía pensado quedarme a comer. Pero…pero lo que hice anoche…no sé cómo pudo pasar. No debí haber bebido, hice cosas que no tenían que haber pasado.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, está todo olvidado –mentí yo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? O, mejor dicho,. ¿cómo poder olvidarlo? No era capaz y, lo peor de todo y que ahora se sumaba a aquella sensación que, seguramente, me impediría dormir también la siesta, era que, de alguna manera que no conseguía definir, me había molestado el hecho de que se arrepintiese de haberme besado. Pero,. ¿por qué?

-Gracias –me respondió-, pero quería que supieras que lo siento mucho. No era mi intención causarte ninguna molestia ni que nuestra amistad cambiase de ninguna manera.

Cambiar de alguna manera…

Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, aunque por una parte tuvo que ser una sonrisa algo forzada, como si de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera sido realmente una sonrisa para que no se preocupara al cien por cien.

-Por cierto, tienes mala cara,. ¿no has dormido bien?

-Pues no del todo –intenté no dejar que me notara mucho más o podría adivinar el motivo-. Pero ahora voy a echarme la siesta. Si te quieres unir…

Lee se rió ante la broma, sin decir nada. Lo que yo no sabía muy bien es si lo había dicho de broma o quería que fuese de verdad, ya que cuando recogimos todo lo de la comida, al terminar, de alguna manera que no puedo recordar, acabé convenciendo a Lee, y acabamos los dos tumbados en mi cama para dormir. Y, misteriosa y contradictoriamente, su presencia me ayudaba a dormir mejor de lo que lo habían hecho sus recuerdos. Así que cuando ya me estaba quedando profundamente dormido, en ese estado en que los sentidos se adormecen y no presientes las cosas del todo bien, juraría que me acurruqué a su lado, pasando un brazo por su pecho mientras él colocaba una de sus piernas sobre las mías, como si las quisiera entrelazar, en un gesto y una intención similares a los que yo había demostrado.

---

Cuando Lee y yo nos despertamos unas horas más tarde, con la cabeza embotada y bastante desorientados, decidimos salir a la calle para dar un paseo y despejarnos. Así al menos podríamos despertar nuestros sentidos al igual que acabábamos de hacer nosotros de aquella larga siesta.

Íbamos por la calle despacio, con tranquilidad y hablando sosegadamente, tanto que a veces se producían silencios tan normales que llegaban a ser incluso cómodos. No era muy común en nosotros dos el ir a pasear, preferíamos quedarnos tranquilamente en casa y hablar, bajo la comodidad de un lugar fresco en verano y cálido en invierno, con sillones confortables a los que recurrir si nos vencía la vaguedad. Pero no nos hacía ningún daño salir a estirar las piernas, no sólo para bailar los fines de semana o para ir a clase. Y allí estábamos los dos, con una conversación banal que, en vez de ser aburrida, era relajante para ambos.

Me fijé en que de vez en cuando él miraba a algún muchacho. A unos los miraba de pasada, ligeramente y casi sin prestarles atención, continuando con nuestra conversación como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. A otros, en cambio, parecía atender con mayor ahínco, pues los observaba con más cuidado, siempre sin rallar la vulgaridad y sin girar la cabeza; lo cierto es que Lee era bastante discreto, ninguna de esas víctimas visuales pareció darse cuenta de que mi amigo se mostraba interesado, con algunos tanto que hasta parecía que quería aprenderse sus formas y no podía dejar de mirar.

Yo hacía algo parecido con las chicas de la calle. Alguna de ellas iba de la mano o junto a los chicos en que Lee se fijaba. Y yo me asusté realmente porque, cuando las muchachas iban solas o sin ningún varón en el grupo, para mí era fácil prestarles atención como siempre había hecho. Pero en los casos en que iban acompañadas de estos chicos, mi interés se tornaba en ellos, olvidando tenuemente a las féminas como si no fueran más que adornos de la calle a los que uno mira una vez y los deja en su lugar. Y eran ellos los que entonces captaban mis sentidos, comido por la curiosidad. Era cuando me venían miles de preguntas.

¿Por qué me fijaba en ellos?. ¿Qué era lo que veía tan interesante?. ¿Cómo serían sus cuerpos?. ¿Por qué me preocupaban sus cuerpos?. ¿Y qué hacía mirando sus labios como si fuera una fruta jugosa?. ¿Cómo sería acostarse con uno de aquellos muchachos que parecían ávidos de sexo?. ¿Y qué hacía yo pensando en eso si a mí lo que me gustaba era acostarme con mujeres?. ¿Dolería…?. ¿Y qué más daba?

Intenté apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y seguir hablando con Lee con tranquilidad, especialmente para no dejar que se percatase de nada. Si me tenía que alarmar por lo que me estaba pasando, que fuese mejor en casa, en mi apacible soledad, si es que no venía nadie más de visita.

-Neji, te estoy hablando,. ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué?

-Que qué te pasa.

-Nada… -respondí un poco incómodo. ¡Vaya, al final se había dado cuenta de que estaba raro! Claro, si no contestaba, no era difícil-, no me pasa nada, tranquilo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí, seguro.

Me reí divertido, como si se tratase de algo muy gracioso para deshacer sus sospechas y que no siguiera preguntando sobre eso. Si cambiaba de tema, todo estaría mejor. No preguntaría más y yo me concentraría en la nueva conversación para no dejar volar mi mente ni mi imaginación, y me serviría de ayuda.

De reojo vi que Lee me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera preocupado por algo, pero no volvió a insistir más. Debió resignarse con mis evasivas como para ser perfectamente consciente de que no tenía mucha intención de contarle lo que me pasaba. ¡No era nada! Todo era un malentendido, un fallo de mi cabeza seguramente debido a los últimos acontecimientos con mi amigo. No tenía que darle más vueltas, al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad y no habría que inquietarse más por todo aquello. En este caso, ni siquiera Lee podía hacer nada, aunque él fuese quizá la mejor persona para escucharme y entenderme.

De repente nos sorprendió una figura en la lejanía que movía la mano enérgicamente a modo de saludo, mientras otra a su lado se encogía de pudor por estar llamando la atención en plena calle. Lee y yo nos reímos ante el espectáculo, cuando Ino hacía bambolear su larga coleta rubia al aire mientras intentaba captar nuestra atención, y mi prima, Hinata, trataba de esconderse para que la gente no las mirase al pasar junto a ellas.

Nos acercamos hasta donde se encontraban, aún sonriendo divertidos, y nos saludamos mutuamente calurosamente.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Especialmente tú, Neji, el señor de la gruta –se burló Ino abiertamente.

-¡Oye!. ¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo, lo digo claramente.

Nos reímos a carcajadas. Era tan clara y tan directa que eso me gustaba. Sus bromas a veces no eran lo que se suele decir políticamente correctas, pero por lo general solían ser bastante divertidas, y conseguía arrebatarnos a todos una sonrisa cuanto menos. Ino era tan alegre que contagiaba a los de su alrededor.

-Nosotras estábamos dando un paseo –intervino mi prima, como si quisiera traer la paz entre nosotros.

-Algo así hacíamos nosotros también –dijo Lee.

-¿Algo así?

-Bueno, ya sabéis cómo es Neji… lo de pasear no es lo suyo, ya sabéis.

-¿Tú también?

Al final acabamos los cuatro juntos, continuando nuestro paseo por la zona de playa, disfrutando de la humedad del mar, de aquel olor a sal tan característico que bañaba la ciudad todos los días del año. Observábamos a la gente sobre sus toallas, bajo sombrillas o simplemente bebiendo de aquel sol de un verano que acababa de comenzar.

Hablábamos animadamente, sobre todo lo hacían Lee e Ino, emocionados y a veces con aspavientos, felices de estar con otro con el mismo entusiasmo para hablar, para contar cosas nuevas y que no le importase cambiar de tema a aquella velocidad tan exasperante que a mí podía incluso desconcertarme. Y supongo que a mi prima también, porque ella mostraba el mismo rostro que tenía yo.

-¿Cómo podías estar a solas con ella, con lo poco que sueles hablar? –le pregunté a Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios, intentando gastar una broma sólo para nosotros dos.

-¿Cómo podías estar tú a solas con él? –contraatacó ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para señalar a Lee. Sin embargo a mí me pilló por sorpresa aquella pregunta, aunque podía ser incluso muy predecible, y comenzaron a venir muchas respuestas a la cabeza que me hicieron sonrojar tan rápido que no podía ser ni normal.

Porque era mi amigo desde hacía muchos años, porque solíamos compartir muchas cosas, porque nos pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que se contagiaba de mi tranquilidad o yo de su hiperactividad, porque teníamos mucha confianza entre ambos, porque no me importaba en absoluto que cogiese carrerilla y le costase parar de hablar, porque en realidad me gustaba que fuese así, porque en el fondo tampoco hablaba tanto salvo cuando se emocionaba o estaba con alguien que fuese como él, porque… porque a lo mejor lo quería más de lo que imaginaba…

Se hizo el silencio en mi mente. Demasiados pensamientos y demasiado frenéticos como para ser capaz de controlarlos todos. Fue un desliz, un vago y ligero desliz que no entendía. No era cierto, no podía serlo. Sería del calor o la caminata, de las ganas de volver a casa para descansar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Neji?

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada –sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Pero es que –insistió-, te pusiste muy rojo, y de pronto tu cara cambió de color y se puso blanca. No estarás enfermando,. ¿no?

-No lo creo, no.

Así era, no creía que fuese ésa la razón, aunque me hubiese gustado y hasta hubiese preferido que así fuera. Al menos me hubiera sentido mejor y no habría tenido remordimientos de mis propios pensamientos, algo de lo que no debía arrepentirme en ningún momento.

Estuvimos un rato más todos juntos, compartiendo cosas y algunas risas. No le di más vueltas a nada y dejé de pensar en eso, para centrarme en mis amigos y en el rato de paz y tranquilidad que estábamos compartiendo. Nos lo merecíamos, después del curso tan estresante que habíamos tenido.

Finalmente, decidimos volver a nuestras respectivas casas. Primero se fue Hinata, que decía estar un poco cansada y le apetecía volver ya, y al rato fue Ino. De pronto yo me sentí violento a solas con Lee: por un lado estaba el recuerdo del beso que creía ya olvidado, y por otro aquel pensamiento fugaz que me había asustado sin saber hasta qué punto. De manera que nos despedimos nosotros también y regresamos cada uno por su lado.

Ya en casa me fui hacia el cuarto de baño para despejarme en la ducha. No me vendría mal una ducha para hacer frente al calor, para desprender de mí esa sensación de humedad y sal que se me había pegado al cuerpo paseando por la calle, para meterme en mí mismo y dejar aparcado todo lo demás. En resumidas cuentas, me hacía falta una ducha, por los motivos que fuesen, más de lo que podía parecer.

Me desnudé con lentitud, con la mente en blanco y sin prestar atención a mis propios movimientos. Entré en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua fría, dejando que saliese ligeramente el agua caliente para no helarme, pero de manera que siguiese más bien fría. Y me duché con tranquilidad pero sin demora.

Aquellos dos días habían sido de lo más raros; la escapada al _pub_ en el que Lee se había emborrachado, la conversación con Sasuke que parecía dar a entender más cosas de las que quería, el momento en que acompañé a Lee y la conversación en la puerta de su casa, la noche dando vueltas sin dormir y pensando en tonterías, la mañana durmiendo más bien poco y la llegada de Sakura casi sin motivo aparente, la visita posterior de mi amigo y la sensación de incomodidad entre los dos, la siesta abrazados como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el paseo y aquellos pensamientos que inundaron mi mente para responder a la pregunta de mi prima.

¡Demasiadas cosas! No, si estaba allí en la ducha era precisamente para evadirme de la realidad y no hacer caso a todas esas cosas que parecían querer torturarme sin que yo les hubiese hecho nada. Era mi momento, sólo mío y de nadie más.

Me deleité en mi cuerpo, enjabonándolo y acariciándomelo inconscientemente mientras el agua caía sobre mí, en un espectáculo sensual incluso para mí, cuando los regueros de agua limpia me regalaban caricias por todos los músculos de mi cuerpo e insinuaban formas en las que no me había fijado nunca. Al menos, no de aquella manera en que las estaba mirando en ese momento.

Miré mi cuerpo desde arriba, empapado y con mi largo cabello negro pegado en algunas zonas como el pecho, pensando de repente en si a Lee le gustaría verme tal y como yo me estaba viendo justo entonces. Me sentí atractivo y _sexy_ al imaginar a mi amigo junto a mí, mirándome con deseo y un apetito sexual que había visto infinidad de veces en los ojos de las chicas, sin ser consciente del porqué.

Ahora lo era, por alguna razón lo era. Me gustaba mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que era hermoso, a su manera. Y los músculos del gimnasio me hacían sentirme orgulloso, tanto que no pude evitar rozarlos con las yemas de los dedos con suavidad.

No sabía por qué me estaba planteando si a mi amigo le gustaría o no, pero lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando con aquella sensación de incertidumbre, intentando adivinar si sería así o no y qué zonas de mi cuerpo preferiría más que otras. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso, en cierta medida por mis reticencias, y seguramente Lee tampoco quería incomodarme al hablar tan abiertamente sobre mi cuerpo. Por eso no sabía lo que pensaba él de mí, lo que opinaba desde su punto de vista sobre mí como hombre, no como amigo.

Y recordé que el cuerpo de Lee era también así, tantas veces como lo había visto desnudo en las duchas y, especialmente, sin camiseta. Él también lo trabajaba y lo forjaba como yo, quizá se sintiese también orgulloso de sus músculos y de su cuerpo, lo exploraría y lo cuidaría con mimo. Muchas veces íbamos juntos al gimnasio, hacíamos casi los mismos ejercicios, el mismo tiempo. Pero nuestros cuerpos se habían desarrollado de maneras diferentes, y cada uno tenía su encanto.

Sabía que él se había fijado en mi cuerpo en las duchas, que me había mirado de reojo en más de una ocasión, y yo nunca me había sentido ofendido, sino todo lo contrario, sumamente halagado de que mi cuerpo no le produjera rechazo como para no mirarme. Yo, por mi parte, también lo había mirado alguna que otra vez, tímido y avergonzado de que me pudiera descubrir. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no entendía qué me motivaba a observarlo. Ahora sí: era esa especie de placer inofensivo de contemplar otro cuerpo desnudo que no es el propio, ese sentimiento de deseo que las hormonas son incapaces de controlar, sino que lo fomentan, esa atracción innata que siente el hombre al comprobar que puede desatar sus instintos más básicos en cualquier momento si no antepone su racionalidad. A pesar de que Lee era un hombre, como yo, tenía que reconocer que a veces había sentido ese impulso, aunque lo había controlado y me lo había reprochado luego a mí mismo. ¿Quería decir eso que yo era más abierto de mente que otros hombre heterosexuales, que jamás pensarían de ese modo?

Esa vez no me controlé. Fue una imagen tan bella, pero a la vez tan provocativa que, sin pararme a pensar hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, comencé a masturbarme dentro de la ducha, apoyado en la pared y empapado por el agua que caía sobre mi cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y con la imagen imborrable de Lee en mi mente, dejando volar mi imaginación y, sobre todo, ese deseo escondido que palpitaba muy dentro, al fondo de mi ser, queriendo escapar de su jaula.

* * *

_Bueno, y esto es todo. Qué os parece el momento ducha? No sé, es lo que más me gusta del capítulo, lo otro parece un poco de relleno, no? O ésa es la sensación que me da a mí, y eso que soy quien lo ha escrito. No tengo remedio xDDD Bueno, espero reviews y así me decís lo que os parece este capítulo. Nos vemos la semana que viene, y recordad que el final ya está cerca (aún no, quedan unos meses por lo menos xDDD). Cuidaos mucho!!_


	9. Ironías A La Carta Con Postre De Despedi

_Hola, un miércoles más y aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo xDDD Parezco una serie de televisión o algo, publicando rigurosamente todas las semanas (aunque esta vez tuve un desliz en una de ellas xDDD). Bueno, el caso es que ya estoy aquí, y traigo otro momento más para añadir a las desgracias de Lee xD Espero que os guste y ya me diréis qué os parece por review ... aunque bueno, han vuelto a reducirse porque me han abandonado, pero bueno, sigo teniendo a alguien fiel, y eso me gusta xDDD._

_A raíz de esto, quiero decir que le dedico el capítulo a **Skuld Fair**, no sólo por seguir comentándome cada semana, sino porque encima me ha hecho algo de publicidad en su profile (aunque la gente es tonta y no vendrá a leerme xDDD). Así que yo también recomiendo, si alguien lee esto, que se pase a ver sus fics, que aunque cortitos, son bastante graciosos y buenos. A mí me gustan mucho.  
_

**

* * *

9. ****I****ronías A La ****Carta**** Con ****Postre**** De ****Despedida**

_Transcurrió algo de tiempo, un mes y medio o tal vez dos, quién sabe. Lee y Sasori siguieron como hasta entonces, en su relación aparentemente idílica porque mi amigo había decidido vivir una mentira mirando hacia otro lado. Ya llevaban unos once meses juntos, a punto de hacer el año, y desde la primera discusión fuerte hasta ese momento, en alguna que otra ocasión Lee había acudido a mí con algún problema. No eran grandes cosas, o al menos no lo eran comparados con aquella primera vez en que lloró y hasta determinó que era mejor acabar con ello. Antes de continuarlo de nuevo._

_Lee nos había llamado a todos para ir a su casa. Quería organizar una cena tranquila de amigos, para hablar y ponernos al día. La verdad es que era a él al que había que contarle las cosas, porque era el que había estado tan desconectado de nosotros todo ese tiempo. Mejor o peor, los demás nos habíamos seguido viendo. Esa noche, por suerte, no faltó nadie. Incluso Sai y mi prima Hinata vinieron, pues no se vieron capaces de rechazar la invitación. A Sasuke lo convenció Sakura, pero parece ser que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo._

_Yo iba algo pronto porque Lee me había pedido que fuera antes que el resto. No sabía la razón, pero hice lo que él deseaba. La verdad es que yo ya intuía el motivo de que nos hubiera invitado, o al menos el hecho de que nos quisiera tener a todos presentes. Pero no me atrevía a afirmarlo ni a pensar en ello, porque entones me hervía la sangre y me ponía alterado._

_Cuando por fin entré en su casa, sonriente por verle bastante animado, mi sonrisa se borró al instante, con los ojos fijos en aquel pelo rojo tan distinto del de Gaara. Sasori se apoltronaba en el sofá cómodamente, como si fuera su casa. Y me imagino que, ya por esas alturas, él tenía casi más derecho que todos nosotros juntos a hacer algo así. Giró la cabeza para mirarme y me dedicó una sonrisa burlona a modo de saludo, como si de repente le molestara mi presencia y no tuviera ese aura de cordialidad y simpatía que lo rodeaba cuando lo conocimos en la discoteca, donde se mostraba tan amable y alegre con nosotros. ¡Maldito!_

_Por lo que me contó en la cocina, que era por lo que me había hecho ir antes, Lee quería enmendar el error que había cometido de dedicarse tan estoicamente a Sasori, olvidándonos a todos nosotros casi por completo. Además, temía que de alguna manera, se enterasen de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. Yo en ese entonces le prometí que no diría nada, y él confiaba en mí, por lo que de esa manera no habría problema. Mas imagino que sentía tanto miedo porque él lo sabía todo a la perfección y debía tener la impresión de que se lo podían leer en los ojos, no lo sé. Así que al final optó por invitarnos a todos a cenar a casa, algo tranquilo e informal, para que conociéramos mejor a su pareja y no la juzgáramos de buenas a primeras. No quise darme cuenta de que eso iba por mí, pero no me agradaba la idea de compartir la mesa con ese tipo. Bueno, no tendría más remedio que darle una oportunidad, aunque sólo fuese por Lee._

_Intenté ser amigable con él, y por eso dejé a mi amigo solo en la cocina y salí hasta el salón de nuevo para saludar a Sasori y hablar unas pocas palabras. Las justas y necesarias para que pareciese que nos llevábamos bien. Él miraba la televisión, así que me senté a su lado, a una prudente distancia, y comencé a hablar._

_-¿Qué hay? –qué absurdo fui, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, no lo podría haber hecho mejor-. Me alegro de que vayamos a estar todos juntos esta noche, Lee no se había dignado a invitarnos a salir todos juntos en todo este largo tiempo –sonreí como si me gustara la idea de mi amigo, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de ganas de darle unos cuantos puñetazos a ese bastardo. Todo fuese por Lee._

_-Mira, tío –me dijo él algo cortante, sin girar la cabeza del televisor-, no seas falso,. ¿quieres?_

_-¿Cómo? –me quedé atónito con sus palabras. Yo reconocía que no lo podía aguantar, y que estaba siendo falso con él, sí, pero lo estaba haciendo por Lee, ya que él quería que Sasori se integrase en nuestro grupo y que nosotros lo tratáramos como a uno más. Después de todo, si no le dábamos tampoco la oportunidad para ello…_

_-No puedes ni mirarme a los ojos, no hagas ahora que vienes de buenas conmigo. Ahorrémonos esta farsa,. ¿vale? Después de esta noche trataré por todos los medios de veros el pelo lo menos posible._

_-Pero,. ¿tú de qué vas?_

_-¿De qué vas tú? –contraatacó él, volviendo por fin su mirada hacia la mía-. No me gustas Neji, no soporto cómo habla Lee de ti. No para de contarme cosas tuyas, de lo bien que os lleváis, del tiempo que os conocéis. ¡Qué asco!_

_Me levanté furioso del sillón, con unas ganas irreprimibles de partirle la cara a ese imbécil que osaba ofenderse de que mi amigo hablara de mí, cuando nos conocíamos desde a saber cuándo, mientras él se dedicaba a hacerle sufrir, me jugaría lo que fuera a que día sí y día también._

_-¿Eres gilipollas o qué? Yo al menos no estoy saliendo con él y me tiro a mi ex como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Sasori frunció el ceño y se levantó como hiciera yo, mirándome directamente a los ojos como si intentara retarme de alguna manera o estuviera esperando a que yo le diese un golpe para poder desahogar su rabieta en mí, cubriéndose las espaldas por no haber iniciado la pelea. Pero no le di esa satisfacción. Yo no había ido ese día para enfrentarme al novio de mi amigo, sino para que éste se sintiera a gusto y feliz con todos juntos. Además, en ese momento llamaron al timbre, y Lee corrió desde la cocina para abrir. Nos encontró en esa actitud y supongo que por un momento se asustó, porque se nos quedó mirando, hasta que yo sonreí y me senté en el sofá como si no ocurriera nada._

_Eran Sasuke y Sakura, y suspiré aliviado. Recordé entonces que esa noche el que se sentiría apartado y no encajaría en el grupo, iba a ser Sasori, no yo. Eran todos mis amigos, con los que me llevaba bien y a los que veía con cierta frecuencia. Sólo habría un molesto quiste en medio que no supondría mayores problemas si mantenía la boca cerrada._

_No obstante, imagino que eso era mucho pedir, al menos para él. Cuando ya estábamos todos, se pasó la cena entera interviniendo en la conversación, algo que hubiera sido normal si sus palabras no hubieran estado impregnadas de ese tinte de malicia para tirar puntillas todo el rato. No tenía un objetivo fijo, cualquiera que no fuese Lee parecía digno de las sutiles ironías de Sasori. No sé si por mi enfado o por qué, yo las pillé todas al vuelo desde el principio. _

_Tomó algo de fijación por mi prima, y acabé dirigiéndole una mirada asesina de advertencia. Ése fue el desencadenante a que volcara toda su atención en mí y sólo en mí. Era tanto lo que soltaba por su boquita, despreocupadamente, que incluso el resto de mis amigos empezaron a notar que Sasori estaba siendo demasiado irónico. Hasta Lee se dio cuenta, ya que no me pasó desapercibido un codazo que le dio a su pareja para que mantuviera la boca un poco cerrada. Fue un momento de tensión incómoda, especialmente para los otros chicos y para Lee. Todos queríamos que nuestro amigo se sintiera feliz y a gusto, por eso no saltábamos a la defensiva contra Sasori, intentábamos aguantar. Pero a mí me estaba costando horrores._

_-¿Sabéis? El otro día conocí a una chica de camino a casa. No me fijé al cruzar la calle y me choqué con ella. Estuvimos hablando un rato y hemos quedado mañana para comer –nos contó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa y como si tuviera ciertas esperanzas. El muchacho intentaba continuar la conversación como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero parecía nervioso, y yo sabía que era por Sasori._

_-Vaya, otra putita más para la colección –comentó Sasori mirando hacia el plato y sin dejar de comer, como si todo aquel asunto no fuera con él y estuviera deseando salir corriendo._

_Creo que Gaara se enervó tanto como yo, e intentó saltar en defensa de nuestro amigo. Naruto le hubiera hecho frente perfectamente él solo, tan directo y claro como era, pero era una situación tan extraña y delicada para con Lee, que nunca sabíamos si haríamos lo correcto. No obstante, no quise que Gaara se buscase problemas con Sasori, no había necesidad. Pero yo también le tenía aprecio a Naruto, y a diferencia del resto de personas de la sala, le tenía muchas ganas al novio de Lee. Así que no pude contenerme más:_

_-¿Te crees el bufón de la corte? Deja ya de escudarte en tus ironías y di las cosas claras, imbécil –Lee me miró con una súplica de que parara, pero yo ya no podía. Le pedí disculpas sin hablar, intentando que comprendiese mis razones._

_-¿Hay que hablar de cosas claras? –me dedicó su más profunda e hiriente mirada, con un tono que parecía aliviado de que por fin se hubiese producido la rencilla que estaba esperando-. Entonces empieza tú por decir las ganas que tienes de follarte a mi novio –soltó con su lengua viperina, recalcando la palabra "mi" como si con ello me fuera a hacer más daño._

_Se produjo un largo y pesado silencio en la mesa, ya ni siquiera se oyeron los cubiertos chocar con los platos. ¡Qué ganas tuve de tirarle la mesa entera sobre la cabeza! No obstante, tan sólo me levanté de ahí y me fui hacia la puerta, sin despedirme siquiera. Yo sabía que mis amigos lo entenderían, y ya les podría pedir disculpas en otro momento más oportuno. En ése concreto sólo me interesaba largarme de ahí para no sucumbir al impulso de estrangularlo._

_Cerré de un portazo la casa de Lee, algo molesto con él aunque no tuviera la culpa. Si no hubiera provocado esa situación, todo habría sido más sencillo. O si le hubiera parado los pies al comienzo de la cena. Pero en realidad era con Sasori con quien estaba molesto. _

_En el rellano apareció mi amigo, llamándome para que esperara un momento. Parecía querer hablar conmigo, seguramente para pedirme disculpas. Ese gesto me suavizó un tanto, hizo que la pequeña molestia que sentía hacia él se fuera de golpe, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Era tan encantador cuando se lo proponía, que me habría costado seguir enfadado con él. De modo que aguardé a que me alcanzara, demasiado tranquilo de pronto como para que mi simple nombre saliendo por sus labios lo hubiese conseguido._

_-Neji, lo siento mucho. No esperaba que las cosas fuesen a salir de este modo, ni que se fuese a comportar como un auténtico gilipollas, y…_

_-Lee, Lee –lo detuve yo sujetándole los hombros, sonriendo ampliamente por la actitud de mi amigo; parecía defraudado con su novio, desilusionado consigo mismo y molesto de que su idea hubiese sido un completo fracaso. Le levanté la cabeza sujetándole la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, y seguí hablando-: tú no tienes culpa, no eres tú el que se tiene que disculpar. No cargues con eso tú o se acostumbrará a ello y te pisoteará en más de una ocasión._

_-Creo que ya se ha acostumbrado…_

_-Pues entonces, frénalo, no dejes que se te suba encima –le dije justo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, y así seguí hablando, en su oído-: tú querías que nos lleváramos bien, lo has intentado, y yo estoy feliz de que decidieras no sacarnos de tu nueva vida. Los chicos y yo también intentamos que saliera bien, porque era tu decisión y te queremos. Pero ese novio tuyo… ah, qué cabezota es, no sé qué le habremos hecho pero no le gustamos demasiado. Ahora, piensa si de verdad él te quiere como te queremos nosotros como para chafar tu intento de que todo saliese a la perfección._

_Lee se apretó más a mí, sin contestar a eso último que le dije. A lo mejor no tenía que haberlo hecho, pero no lo pude evitar. Que se hubiera esfumado mi pequeño enfado hacia Lee, no quería decir que hubiese sucedido lo mismo hacia ese maldito de Sasori. A lo mejor, sin darme cuenta, tenía ganas de ponerlo en su contra._

_Nos despedimos por fin y mi amigo volvió a su casa. Yo, por mi parte, regresé despacio a la mía por la calle, pensando y meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Hacía rato que ya ni me acordaba de Sasori, no merecía tanta atención por mi parte. Pero mi amigo sí, y me preguntaba qué tal le irían en verdad las cosas con ese tipo. ¿Serían tan bien como solía afirmar?. ¿O por el contrario estaría más deprimido con su relación de lo que lo había estado yo al conocer esa faceta de su pareja? No lo podía asegurar, tendría que confiar en mi amigo una vez más._

_Poco después me enteré por él mismo que, cuando estuvieron a solas, discutieron acaloradamente. Lee estaba muy defraudado con él, y sobre todo avergonzado de que sus amigos se hubiesen sentido atacados y humillados. No podía creer que hubiera hecho algo así, de manera que ésa fue la segunda vez que mi amigo dejó a su novio, tan cabreado como estaba. Pero, de nuevo, unos días después volvían a estar juntos, con todos sus problemas y malentendidos arreglados, tan felices como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. _

_Y eran tantas cosas las que estaban ocurriendo que había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de ello._

_---  
_

Paré de hablar, por fin. Ya se había acabado aquel trozo de la vida de Lee, otro más para su historia. Me encontraba en casa de Sakura, sentado en su sillón y tomando un refresco. Hacía mucho que no le hacía una visita a mi amiga, pero aquella mañana me levanté recordando intensamente ese momento, y decidí ir a contárselo antes de que se me olvidaran los detalles.

Allí me encontré con Sasuke también, que al parecer había pasado la noche allí con ella. Mejor, así él podía enterarse de la historia en primera persona. Yo sabía que ellos no le verían demasiada importancia a la parte central, pues habían estado presentes en la cena en todo momento y habían presenciado el comportamiento tan infantil y caprichoso de Sasori. Pero yo creía que tanto el comienzo, mi primer encontronazo con él antes de que todos llegaran, como la culpabilidad que sintió Lee después en la escalera, eran partes importantes. O eso pensaba yo, pero estaba claro que ese momento en la relación de mi amigo había significado otro punto más en la lista que se había acumulado para acabar terminando de una vez.

-La verdad es que ese tío me ponía enfermo –dijo Sasuke-. Tenía unas ganas de decirle un par de cosas para que se callara ya en la cena… pero me pasaba como a todos, supongo, y no hablaba para no herir a Lee ni que se sintiese mal. Al final, fue su propio novio el que consiguió que eso ocurriera. ¿Cómo podía seguir con él si lo trataba así?

Nadie contestó a esa pregunta, pues no conseguíamos encontrarle una explicación lo suficientemente lógica. Sabíamos que cualquiera de nosotros en su situación no habría durado ni dos meses en esa relación, pero en el momento de la verdad, si a nosotros nos ocurriese lo mismo o algo parecido, yo no habría puesto la mano en el fuego por asegurarlo.

-Cuando tú te fuiste y Lee te siguió, Sasori se comportó como si no hubiera pasado nada –me dijo Sakura-. Siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras nosotros nos mirábamos completamente desconcertados. Tan sólo se limitó a decir "podéis iros si queréis, nadie os retiene".

-Sí, el muy cabrón nos echó como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera su casa.

-Nosotros recogimos nuestras cosas y aguardamos un momento a que llegara Lee. Nos despedimos de él e intentamos hacerle ver que no tenía la culpa, porque también se disculpó con nosotros. El pobre lo tuvo que pasar muy mal esa noche.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía –reconocí-. Pero no me sorprende. Sasori se había apalancado muy bien en la vida de Lee y no tenía intención de dejar a un lado el poder que había ido ganando poco a poco sobre él. Supongo que, tras la primera ruptura que tuvieron y que de pronto Lee nos intentara juntar a todos, se sintió asustado de que las cosas ya no fuesen iguales.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es un suponer, pero hasta entonces casi no veíamos a Lee, estaba siempre con Sasori. Lo veíamos muy poco. Pero después de romper, Lee se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándonos de lado por su culpa, y quiso recuperarnos para no tener que dejar a nadie. Sasori se sintió amenazado, podía perder el control que tenía sobre su novio al estar nosotros para defenderlo, y por eso quizá se comportó así con nosotros. Cuando lo conocimos, fue simpático con todos, y sus ironías eran sanas. Me imagino que para agradarnos.

-Tiene sentido, pero,. ¿por qué Sasori iba a querer hacer algo así?. ¿Qué ganaba teniendo a Lee sólo para él y apartarlo de nuestro lado?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Pero si pensamos que era un tipo posesivo, creo que no habría que buscarle más motivos a su comportamiento,. ¿no?

Aquello que me habían contado ellos dos sobre ese momento en que yo me había ido y Lee simplemente estaba ausente, fue un dato bastante curioso. Siempre había creído que, por el comentario que me lanzó Sasori y que provocó que me levantara y me marchara, era sólo a mí al que el pelirrojo no podía aguantar, como si en algún momento hubiese pensado que su novio y yo tuviésemos algo especial, algo más allá de la mera amistad, y se hubiese sentido amenazado. Pero ahora podía ver que no era así, o no del todo. No podía con ninguno de nosotros porque al resto los echó descaradamente, simulando una sutileza inexistente, mientras Lee no estaba allí.

Aunque la verdad era que ese detalle había conseguido que mi antipatía por él fuese aún mayor. Antes tenía el consuelo de poder descargar sobre él mi rabia, culparlo de lo que me estaba pasando, sin saber porqué, o incluso despotricar contra él por no haber sido el novio que debía ser como para que Lee siguiese a su lado y yo no hubiera tenido que reparar tantas veces los trocitos de su corazón, no hasta llegar al punto de encapricharme por esos trocitos tan tiernos.

Y ahora,. ¿qué tenía? Una antipatía normal y corriente por un tipo despreciable que había tratado fatal a mi mejor amigo y que había ofendido tan abiertamente al resto de mi grupo, como si su presencia en casa de Lee fuera una molestia indeseada y él se hubiera encargado gustosamente de sacar a la calle lo que no era bienvenido allí dentro. Esa idea, por desagradable que fuese, me jorobaba más que la que había sentido hasta ese momento.

Ya en casa me puse a pensar. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, como si no fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa o distraerme con otro hábito más sano. No, todo era pensar y pensar, gastaba las horas haciéndolo. Y el único resultado que ganaba a cambio era estar cada vez más confuso, con todo y por todo. Nunca había estado así por ninguna chica. O me dejaban o las dejaba, era así de sencillo. Quizá podía darle alguna que otra vuelta más de lo normal en algunos casos concretos, pero sin llegar a exagerar o rallar la obsesión por encontrar todas las respuestas. Era eso lo que empezaba a sentir con todo lo relacionado a Lee: me estaba obsesionando sin darme cuenta por saber, por comprender, por evitar o alcanzar, simplemente por querer.

Ya estaba bien. Quería un descanso; merecía un descanso. Había llegado el momento de pasármelo bien, pero de verdad, sin alcohol, humo, música ensordecedora de por medio ni gente esperando para atacar y lanzarse a tu cuello como si fueses una víctima de la cacería de una noche desenfrenada más.

No, me apetecía algo tranquilo y relajado para apaciguar mi espíritu, para recordar esos momentos de felicidad y orden que me inundaban cuando era más pequeño, para recuperar aunque fuese por un momento al Neji silencioso y meditabundo que había sido, el Neji fuerte al que nadie podía tocar y que, a excepción de Naruto cuando sobrepasó los límites y me hizo más humano, nadie podía hacerme pensar y pensar hasta un punto en el que creía volverme loco.

Agarré el teléfono y marqué las teclas, aprendidas de memoria, del número de Lee. Esperé durante un momento hasta que me lo cogió y me saludó con esa voz cantarina y llena de viveza, notablemente emocionado de recibir una llamada mía.

-¿Qué hay, Neji?. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, un poco cansado, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

-Puedo estar mejor, pero tranquilo, ya va todo a la perfección… creo –se rió-. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para volver a ser yo, el mismo de siempre. Y entonces nadie os librará de mí. Pero, oye, ¿cansado de qué? Si estamos de vacaciones, no puedes estar cansado de no hacer nada.

-Pues sí, precisamente por eso. Estoy cansado de no tener nada que hacer y tener la mente en blanco para darle vueltas y más vueltas. Y por eso justamente te llamaba.

-Ah,. ¿sí?

-Sí –le dije yo con una sonrisa que no sabía si llegaría a captar, pero quizá no-. ¿Te apetece ir mañana a la playa? A pasar el día allí, me refiero.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí,. ¿tienes planes?

-No, para nada. Pues por mí perfecto, me apetece desconectar, tirarme sobre la arena durante todo el día como si no tuviera casa a la que volver, comer mal y remojar un poco el culo en el agua –se rió a carcajadas, haciendo que yo hiciera lo propio.

-Me alegro,. ¿avisas tú a los demás o los llamo yo?

-Tranquilo, los llamo yo, sabes que se me da mejor que a ti.

-Hey, no te pases.

Nos reímos de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues entonces mañana nos vemos,. ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, perfecto, me paso por tu casa y nos vamos hacia allí, entonces. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, Lee. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

_Pues hale, esto es todo. Sé que este capítulo es un poco tonto y que no es tan emocionante o bueno como puedan serlo otros, pero a ver. Al menos quiero dar a entender que es un momento importante para la decisión final de Lee de dejar a Sasori definitivamente xDDD No sé, me comprendéis (comprendes), verdad? xDDD Pues eso, que aun así espero que haya gustado. La semana que viene traeré otro capítulo muy gracioso y algo absurdo, pero que me parece que tiene mucho morbo xD Y hasta aquí puedo leer :P Besos_


	10. El Mayor Protagonista De La Contienda

_Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, un miércoles más xDDD Ya va quedando poco, o eso creo, así que vuelvo a traer otro capítulo de descanso, sin ningún tipo de historia de Lee. Las cosas van sucediendo, ahora nos centramos más en Neji y en Lee. Y bueno, sé que es un capítulo muy raro y algo estúpido, pero espero que al menos lo miréis con cariño y lo veáis gracioso xDDD A mí me parece que es un poco gracioso, no sé (pero sí, no me gusta mucho cómo lo he hecho, me parece absurdo y malo, excepto el último trozo, que lo escribí en otro momento, debe ser por eso xDDD). Pues nada, lo dicho, allá vamos xD._

_

* * *

_**10. ****El****M****ayor ****Protagonista**** De La ****Contienda**

Al día siguiente me arreglé como si fuera a una cita, y no sabía bien porqué. Me duché con esmero y hasta me afeité cuidadosamente, busqué una ropa informal que, sin embargo, me sentara realmente bien, y hasta elegí un bañador que estilizaba mis piernas y realzaba mi trasero. No sabía bien por qué hacía aquello, cuando prepararme de forma neutral y como de costumbre para ir a la playa era lo que se hubiera esperado.

Y efectivamente, con la puntualidad normal en él, Lee se presentó en mi casa por la mañana para recogerme e ir juntos a la playa. Por suerte yo tampoco era alguien que soliese hacer esperar a nadie y llevaba unos minutos esperando a que mi amigo llamase a la puerta. Recogí mis cosas –la mochila en la que llevaba mi toalla y algo más- cuando lo hizo y me dirigí a la puerta, con la intención de partir hacia nuestro destino sin tener que esperar más ahí en mi casa.

Al abrir, fui a darle un abrazo como de costumbre, pero no tuve ni tiempo siquiera. El muchacho entró atropelladamente en casa sin saludar apenas y con una cara de circunstancias bastante extraña. Me quedé perplejo cuando lo hizo, sin entender a qué venía esa prisa por entrar y sin decir ni una mísera palabra.

El chico soltó su mochila en mi sofá con premura, mientras yo me encargaba de cerrar de nuevo la puerta y mirarlo inquisitivamente desde mi posición, sin soltar yo la mía para que viera que no era mi intención quedarnos a hacer tiempo en casa hablando. De hecho, no había tiempo alguno que hacer, pues en breve llegarían los demás a la playa, si no habían llegado ya. Me vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke y Sakura sentados en la arena tranquilamente, esperando, y supe que seguramente así pasaría, pues el moreno acostumbraba a llegar incluso con algo de adelanto a todos los sitios.

-Neji, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Lee mientras deslizaba, sin mayores preámbulos, el bañador hacia abajo, deteniéndolo en sus tobillos. Yo abrí la boca anonadado, pues mi amigo no se había molestado en avisar o tener cierta prudencia; tan sólo se había limitado a quitarse las bermudas dejando al aire sus vergüenzas.

-Oye,. ¿qué haces? –pregunté algo asustado-. No es momento para pensar en esas cosas, Lee, hemos quedado –le dije burlonamente para intentar bajar un poco la tensión que había surgido entorno a mí y, posiblemente, únicamente en mí.

-Imbécil –me dijo, sin prestar mucha atención a mi broma-. No es _esa_ ayuda la que necesito. ¿Tienes un bañador que dejarme?

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando venía a tu casa, distraído como siempre, unos niños que iban jugando por la calle y corriendo hacia mí me llevaron por delante. Como me pilló por sorpresa, aunque fueran unos niños me tiraron al suelo, y tampoco es que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Y algo del suelo me ha rajado el bañador, mira –me dijo cogiendo la prenda entre las manos y enseñándome un agujero bastante considerable en la parte de atrás.

-Vaya –musité-. Claro, vamos a mi cuarto –le dije tirando mi mochila hacia el sofá y me dispuse a seguir a Lee, que ya había emprendido el camino hacia mi habitación. Fue en ese mismo momento en el que vi una ligera hilera de sangre un tanto reseca que había bajado un palmo y algo aproximadamente por su pierna-. ¡Lee, idiota! Te has cortado la pierna,. ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta?

El muchacho miró por encima del hombro intentando alcanzar, pero parecía no estar viendo nada porque giraba alternativamente la cabeza a derecha e izquierda buscando perspectivas mejores sin conseguirlo. Se palpó por el muslo con un rostro impasible, como si estuviese dudando de lo que yo le decía porque tal vez yo le estuviese gastando una broma. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, ni se había percatado de la herida al hacérsela.

Lo llevé hasta el cuarto de baño y allí le limpié la sangre con un paño húmedo. Ahí no había nada, la herida en verdad estaba en su nalga, casi en el punto en que se juntaba con el muslo. No era un corte muy profundo, casi parecía un rasguño, pero sí que era algo largo. Por eso quizá había sangrado más de lo que cabría esperar de un simple rasguño, como parecía a simple vista. No dejaba de extrañarme cómo no había podido mi amigo notar que lo mismo que cortaba el bañador estaba cortando su piel, pero si tan distraído iba, a saber.

Lo incómodo vino cuando tuve que curarle la herida. Aquélla era una zona tan comprometida que no sabía bien qué iba a pasar, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo y punto. Lo senté en la taza del váter mientras cogía gasas y, entonces, sí que pareció él realmente avergonzado. Le subí la pierna para ver la herida, y pareció ayudar a que él también la viese mejor, o al menos a que la pudiese ver. Me agaché a su lado y me dispuse a desinfectarla y curarla, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme hasta la punta del cabello: tenía justo frente a mis ojos aquella parte de su cuerpo que, no siendo la primera vez que la veía, sí era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

Me intenté concentrar en la herida, mientras él soltaba alguna que otra maldición por el escozor que le producía. Estaba en una postura un poco ridícula, y no pude evitar sonreír. Y, sin saber por qué, me fascinó aquel vello oscuro y rizado que cubría su piel como una pelusa suave y monótona. Sentí fuertes impulsos de perderme ahí dentro durante horas y deleitarme con el tacto en mis manos, pero lo reprimí con una fuerza tan violenta y salvaje que, creo, la acabé transmitiendo en los leves golpecitos con que intentaba desinfectar la herida para no frotarla, pues soltó algunos gritos más altos e incluso un taco dirigido única y exclusivamente a mí. Me disculpé apresuradamente y escondí como pude el rostro para que no viera que me había sonrojado con un tono fuerte que hacía que incluso mis orejas ardiesen. Pero no fui consciente hasta mucho después que, al mismo tiempo, Lee me miraba fijamente y sin cesar, también colorado hasta la punta del cabello.

Cuando hube terminado, cohibido hasta más no poder, le presté un bañador mío para que se tapara de una vez y poder así irnos a la playa donde ya debían estar esperándonos. Al final nos habíamos retrasado un poco, más de lo que hubiéramos deseado, pero tampoco era algo que nos preocupara, porque las circunstancias así lo habían querido.

---

Pasamos un día agradable y tranquilo en la playa, sentados sobre la arena y mirando el mar. Aunque no había una masificación como en temporada alta –cosa que no debía hacerse esperar mucho ya por aquel tiempo-, no fuimos los únicos ni mucho menos en tener la idea de pasar un día de playa con los amigos o la familia. Nos remojamos y nos refrescamos para combatir el calor, hablamos y nos reímos sentados en corrillo, contamos anécdotas, jugamos a las cartas y vimos el tiempo pasar. Todo valía en un día de completo ocio.

Al final Lee y yo habíamos hecho esperar a los chicos, lógico y normal si se tenía en cuenta que nos habíamos entretenido para curarle la herida a mi amigo, por si pudiera infectarse. Intenté convencerlo por el camino de ir al médico, por si el corte se lo había hecho con algún metal oxidado, pero insistió en que sabía que no había ninguno, sólo piedras. Intenté despreocuparme.

Lo único extraño aquel día, y que deseé enormemente que nadie notase, es que apenas hablábamos Lee y yo. No sabía realmente sus motivaciones para evitarme y casi no mirarme salvo lo justo y necesario, incluso menos, pero tenía muy claras cuáles eran las mías: lo había estado viendo desnudo mucho más cerca de lo que jamás lo había hecho, a una distancia para nada prudencial y con mis ojos a una altura no muy recomendable. Él estaba incluso en una postura un poco incitante. Ridícula, sí, pero no dejaba de ser incitante. O así lo vi yo que, por aquel entonces, llevaba algo de tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales. Quizá demasiado y por eso empezaba a desvariar con mi mejor amigo. No encontraba otra explicación a lo que me estaba sucediendo, y la verdad es que ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Durante casi todo ese día, cada vez que miraba a Lee, me venía a la mente el recuerdo de ese vello rizado y oscuro que tanto me apeteció acariciar, sentir haciéndome cosquillas en mi ingle mientras jugábamos alocadamente. Me resultaba tan incómodo y molesto…

Los chicos estaban muy animados y contentos, no paraban de reír y gastar bromas, como si en ese día sólo hubiera cabida para los momentos alegres y las tonterías con que nos deleitaba Naruto. Era por esto mismo por lo que me sentía algo más tranquilo con respecto al mutismo que mi amigo y yo nos dedicábamos, pues sabía que así sería más difícil que se diesen cuenta. Sobre todo si Lee y yo seguíamos las bromas y nos reíamos igual que todos, como de hecho hacíamos. A fin de cuentas, ninguno de los dos estábamos deprimidos ni nada por el estilo, sólo intimidados por el otro e incómodos.

Pero me paré a pensar si yo, aunque no llegase a un extremo muy exacerbado, pudiese estar triste. Dentro de mí tenía una sensación similar, una punzada que me atenazaba como en un pellizco del que no me dejaba soltar y me quitaba el aliento cada vez que los ojos de mi amigo y los míos se cruzaban. En todos y cada uno de esos escasos y efímeros momentos. ¿Por qué era?

-Neji,. ¿te vienes al agua? –la voz de mi prima me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me di cuenta de que mientras yo me quedaba embobado, como muchas veces me pasaba ya últimamente, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sakura y Lee estaban ya chapoteando en el agua, y mi prima se dirigía a reunirse con ellos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, enseguida voy. ¿Vosotros no vais, chicos? –miré a Sasuke y Gaara, interrogante. Ambos me miraron un tanto sombríos, algo que no llegaba a entender, pero sólo Sasuke me dijo que quizá en otro momento. Reí para mí al comprobar lo parecidos que eran y lo aparentemente diferentes que se querían ver, mostrando esa fingida frialdad. Ambos tan blancos de piel, pero igual de cabezotas para estar a pleno sol sin protección; los labios fruncidos mirando el agua en un silencio tan profundo que parecían autistas; posiciones tan relajadas y al mismo tiempo tan tensas como si pudieran colgarse de tu cuello y estrangularte con un solo movimiento. No dejaban de ser _sexies_. Y sus cuerpos eran hermosos, suaves y sin vello, como intentando alcanzar el grado de perfección del mármol, resaltando los músculos y cada pequeño detalle como en una estatua griega.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, no sabía bien si por pensar que pudieran contagiarme aquella actitud si me quedaba con ellos en vez de ir al agua o por estar contemplando sus cuerpos más allá de la mera objetividad o de la simple comparación, sino opinando y meditando sobre lo que veía. No obstante, algo me decía que la respuesta era bien clara y que, si me engañaba para pensar que no estaba seguro, era que en el fondo lo sabía mejor de lo que quería creer.

En el agua estuvimos jugando como niños pequeños, chapoteando un poco y salpicándonos mutuamente. No sé de quién fue la idea de hacer pequeñas batallitas por parejas, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo, tuve a mi prima sobre mis hombros, mientras Naruto sostenía a Sakura y Lee a Ino. Sai hizo de árbitro mientras nosotros acercábamos a las chicas entre sí, las tres a la vez, para que ellas se empujasen e intentasen derribar a las otras. Yo sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero me hacía gracia verlo, por lo que accedí sonriendo. Y, efectivamente, mi prima no tardó en caer, y esperamos mientras veíamos a las otras dos chicas manotear en el aire como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Sakura e Ino habían sido siempre tan competitivas, lo seguían siendo de hecho aunque su relación hubiese mejorado, que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse tirar por la otra, por lo que aquello se prolongó más de lo debido. Tanto que fueron Naruto y Lee los que no pudieron aguantar más bajo el peso de las leonas y acabaron hundiéndose bajo el agua, llevándose consigo a las dos muchachas, sorprendidas y frustradas por no haber podido ninguna alzarse sobre la otra.

Y, posteriormente, Naruto se puso a perseguirnos dentro del agua. ¡Cómo podía el ocio hacer que nos convirtiéramos en niños de nuevo! Cada vez que atrapaba a alguien, éste adquiría el rol de ir tras los demás, que corríamos –nadábamos- intentando huir para no ser el siguiente en sufrir el castigo de ir por unos u otros.

No sé bien cómo ocurrió, fue un momento de confusión por el agua y la precipitación por escapar de ahí, pero el caso es que cuando le tocó a Lee, se encontraba muy próximo a mí. Era un juego, nuestro acuerdo tácito de no hablarnos no afectó en absoluto en esta ocasión. Alargó la mano para agarrarme y traspasarme la tarea de perseguir, mas como yo lo esquivé, se lanzó impulsivamente hacia mí, con los brazos bien abiertos para placarme. Sin darse cuenta me abrazó de lleno y, en su afán por impedir que me fuera, me agarró con una mano el trasero y con la otra la parte complementaria de delante que, con el contacto, empezó a reaccionar bajo el bañador.

Me sentí incómodo y avergonzado, pues no sabía si él había llegado a tener la mano allí el suficiente tiempo como para percibirlo. Pero empecé a pensar que sí porque tampoco se movía y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. El juego se había detenido y el momento debía ser tan extraño que el resto, en lugar de protestar o preguntar qué sucedía, pareció conforme con darle fin.

Salí del agua algo aturdido, aliviado porque la hinchazón de mi entrepierna había desaparecido y no corría riesgo al volver a la arena. Me senté junto a los otros dos chicos y dejé que los demás siguieran jugando a saber qué, como si nada hubiera pasado. Para mí sí había pasado y no me había resultado del todo agradable. ¿O sí?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me preguntó Sasuke con la mirada fija en el horizonte, o en los muchachos, o en Sakura, me daba igual. El caso es que quería mostrarse indiferente, pero me estaba preguntando, y eso sólo podía significar que sí le interesaba.

-Da igual, no lo quieras saber –solté sin pensar. Hubiera sido mejor decir un "nada, no ha pasado nada", o más políticamente correcto algo como "me cansé de jugar, simplemente", pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue aquella declaración de que sin duda había sucedido algo y, para más inri, que era bochornoso o incómodo para mí y no me apetecía contarlo.

-Como quieras.

Suspiré sin poderlo evitar, a lo que las dos caras pálidas y desafiantes se giraron interrogantes hacia mí, como si en el fondo estuviesen de lo más intrigados por saber: uno por haber iniciado la conversación y el otro porque le era imposible no escuchar.

-¿Seguro, Neji?

Me puse rojo como un tomate ante su insistencia, teniendo en cuenta que no le importaba lo más mínimo y que había dicho que como yo quisiese ante mi negativa de no contarle lo sucedido. Y en ese momento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, inocentemente maléfica. ¡Me había dejado engañar! Un fogonazo vino a mi mente en una revelación que me mostraba todos los cabos atados: ellos dos habían podido ver perfectamente que Lee saltaba sobre mí y acto seguido nos quedábamos mirando, hasta que decidí reunirme con ellos. De hecho, no sólo podían haberlo hecho, sino que ya estaba seguro de que así fue. Después, estaba mi contestación, tan incómoda como reveladora y, acto seguido, el tinte rojizo de mi piel al sentir que podían sonsacarme la información que tan celosamente quería guardar para mí.

-Oye, si queréis me piro y habláis tranquilamente de lo que haya pasado, a mí no me interesa –dijo Gaara volviendo su cara al agua, pero sin la menor intención de levantarse hasta que no accediésemos a su propuesta. ¡Y un huevo que no le interesaba!. ¿Pero en qué se estaba convirtiendo todo aquel asunto? Se me estaba yendo de las manos, y ya no sólo porque empezaba a no poder controlar mi cuerpo y mis reacciones, sino porque cada vez era más visible para el resto de mis amigos, y no quería que eso llegase a suceder.

-No, tranquilo, si no hay nada que hablar –dije yo forzando mi sonrisa para parecer tranquilo y relajado, aunque no sabía si en verdad mi rostro estaba siendo una mueca grotesca que ni alcanzaba a parecer sereno-. No ha ocurrido nada, me apetecía salir del agua, eso es todo.

El día siguió pasando sin muchos más sobresaltos. Por otro lado, creía que ya había tenido suficientes. Nadie hizo ninguna mención extraña, todo transcurrió en una apacible normalidad, lo que me ayudó a ir sosegándome poco a poco y poder ir meditando. Mi mente era como un ordenador con múltiples tareas que no se podían detener: hablaba y jugaba con los demás, me reía y gastaba bromas, pensaba en lo que me interesaba, procuraba no mirar a Lee ni dirigirle la palabra para que no alterase mis nervios, intentaba tomar decisiones. Todo a la vez, sin errores, y eso quería decir que mi actividad mental estaba llevándome a un estado de estrés algo similar al que podría sentir en época de exámenes.

Y, no obstante, conseguí salir del apuro. El día terminó y cada cual volvió a su casa, donde pude relajarme y dejar de fingir. Al final había girado aquella escapada a la playa para mí y en lugar de ser un tranquilo día de relax, había sido una lucha interior para seguir siendo el Neji de siempre sin apartar los pensamientos que merecían mi atención. Quizá le estaba dando más importancia de la que debía, pero así lo pensaba yo. Era una lucha personal, una batalla campal a pequeña escala, pero aunque estaba combatiendo conmigo mismo, sentía que podía perder igualmente si las cosas no salían como yo esperaba.

---

Otros tantos días después y yo seguía allí encerrado en casa, aún peleando con la otra parte de mi ser que había decidido dejar de ceder y se quería imponer con toda su voluntad y descaro. No era algo que yo estuviese dispuesto a permitir tan a la ligera, por eso ignoraba llamadas y ni me atrevía a abrir la puerta de casa, ya no por intuir o saber que serían mis amigos, sino porque me daba miedo que me viesen en ese estado o que el bajar la guardia para atenderlos me hiciera flaquear.

Seguía con mi rutina dentro de las paredes de mi hogar, meditaba hasta tarde y me levantaba temprano, harto del colchón y de no hacer nada. Me costaba conciliar el sueño y me desvelaba con facilidad. Algunas noches incluso no llegaba a dormir completamente, permanecía en un inestable estado de duermevela del que no costaba nada sacarme; cualquier ruido en la calle, algún sueño fuera de lugar, todo era válido para no dejarme dormir en esos días.

Reflexionaba entre los pros y los contras, sin ser capaz de nombrar en palabras sobre el qué. La decisión final, aquella que se vería afectada por el resultado de la batalla, era una idea borrosa y difusa en mi mente que no me atrevía a materializar hasta que fuese a pronunciar la última palabra al respecto. Prefería dejarla volar sobre mi cabeza como un humo espeso que me envolvía con tanta fuerza que me impedía hacer una vida normal. Al menos, normal fuera de casa.

No sé en qué momento mis pensamientos empezaron a adquirir un tono más amargo y deprimente, pero llegó tal punto en que ya no sólo meditaba sobre ese único tema central. Comencé a sentir que me estaba consumiendo lenta y paulatinamente, que yo mismo estaba provocando mi hundimiento como si me obcecara en estrellar el barco una y otra vez contra el iceberg, y era inevitable que llegase tarde o temprano el momento de caer hacia abajo, sin posibilidad de volver a flote. O no de la mejor manera posible.

Así que, cuando vi que ese hundimiento ya había comenzado muy despacio, un extraño arrojo salió de dentro de mí para poner fin a mi enclaustramiento, mi autismo con el mundo y mis amigos, aquellas reflexiones exageradas como si me fuera la vida en ello respecto a algo que podía ser mucho más sencillo. A lo que no estaba dispuesto era a sucumbir tan rápido, antes incluso de haber empezado.

Tal vez me hubiera gustado dedicarle algo más de tiempo a aquel asunto, seguramente guiado por mi extraña personalidad de mantenerlo todo controlado, pero quería acabar ya. Así que no pude evitar dar la estocada final y acabar con aquella idea que tan arraigada estaba dentro de mí, sin dejarme vivir tranquilamente y en paz.

Lo que no sabía muy bien era cuál de esas dos partes, ambas muy equilibradas, era la que había muerto. O tal vez sí lo sabía –lo tenía que saber, pero prefería no darle protagonismo. A fin de cuentas, el mayor protagonista era yo, ganase quien ganase,. ¿no? Mejor que la idea tomase forma por sí sola sin que yo le diese pie a ello. Las palabras ya saldrían solas de mi boca, como un grito salvaje de victoria por haber conseguido salir vencedor.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué…

* * *

_Pues ya está, otras 6 páginas más para la colección (sí, no sé por qué me he creado la manía de que tooodos y cada uno de los capítulos, sin excepción, llegue a las 6 páginas, completas o no, pero que lleguen xDDD). Como veis, ha sido algo aburrido y tonto, como decía, pero en fin, ya me daréis vuestras opiniones. Ahora voy con los reviews, que voy a matar a cierta persona... eso sí, después de que muera yo aquí en el intento de contestar..._

_**Amaranth: **Me alegro de verte por aquí, gente nueva!! Bienvenida, y muchas gracias por comentarme. No tenías que leértelo del tirón, qué paliza ... ya habrás tenido ganas, así que gracias xD. Y me alegra que te parezca original, eso significa mucho para mí. Sí, estoy de acuerdo con tu pega, yo también odio el SasukexSakura ... Sasuke es muy gay, se diga lo que se diga ... por qué he puesto esa pareja? Bueno, ya que odio a Tenten y no se me ocurría otra chica mejor que Sakura para confidente de Neji (Hinata es muy ... muda xD), y amo a Sasuke, pues ... quise darle una alegría a la chica ésta xD. Me he explicado muy mal, pero a que me entiendes? xD Sí, quería darle a Sasori ese punto odioso, en la serie original a mí también me encanta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero verte de nuevo (ahora iré a revisar mi otro fic porque no sé de qué me suena tu nick xDDD). Chau!_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga: **Bueno, bueno ... aquí nos vemos las caras ... xD Podría darte las gracias y eso en plan rápido y librarme de la muerte que me espera, pero en fin, sabes que no soy capaz. Eso sí, tú has tenido la oportunidad de extenderte todo lo que has querido y más en tus comentarios, pero como comprenderás, no voy a contestarte yo con algo más largo que mi propio capítulo, a pesar de que tú me decías que hiciera un capítulo sólo con tu respuesta xDDDDD Pues no, nada de eso xD. Voy a contestar en plan resumido, y me pongo a ello porque ya me estoy alargando xD:_

_-Capítulo 7: sí, ha sido una declaración (aunque tampoco ha sido declaración en realidad) un poco pomposa, pero oye ... esto no es la realidad, hay que adornarlo un poco, no? xD Y tranquila, que sé lo que le harías si lo pillaras porque a mí me pasa lo mismo xDDD Pero bueno, me conformo de sobra con Sasuke metido en mi armario, que lo saco por las noches para que le dé el aire ... ejem ... y la semana que viene va a venir también Gaara conmigo, a Granada, juajuajua xD Me alegra que te gustase la introducción, pero no se dice "largada", eso no existe xD. Y oye, primero te dio con lo de la segunda persona, y ahora con que pongo a Sasori muy cabrón ...pues claro, si es lo que quiero, que se vea como un hijo de puta grandísimo al que te entran ganas de patearle los huevos hasta que le salgan por la boca y le revienten en el suelo xD Es así y punto, pero en fin, para que veas que te hice algo de caso (sólo algo, no te acostumbres xD), en el capítulo 11 como te dije, aparece una brevíiisima explicación suya xD. Y no me tomo nada a mal, tranquila, yo te lo digo de broma. Sé de gente que se toma a mal tus críticas más que yo xD. Yo me quejo por costumbre, como tú, pero me gusta que me digas las cosas que no te gustan. Eso sí, luego yo me lo paso por el forro y listos xDDD _

_-Capítulo 8: oye, si te cansas de escribir tantos reviews, es sólo culpa tuya, por dejarlos amontonados y tener que escribirlos luego todos juntos xDDD De momento me alegra ver que has llegado hasta el capítulo 9 xD Más o menos es por donde te quedaste la última vez, pero comparando ambos fics y el número de capítulos, esta vez es un logro por tu parte xD. Qué bien, te ha gustado no ver tanto SasorixLee en ese capítulo, esta vez vuelve a ser así, aunque como te conozco, ahora me dirás que on te ha gustado porque están demasiado juntos un capítulo del otro xDDD Y oye, no sé por qué le tienes tanta tirria al NejiLee, si son muy monooos (vale, sí, lo admito, Neji tiene que hacer un trío con Sasuke y Gaara, y de hecho lo acabaré haciendo, lo juro!! xD) Y sí, la reflexión de Neji sirve para ir viendo poco a poco la evolución de sus gustos y cómo cada vez le vienen más los venazos gays y le duran más. Claro, y que los resiste menos xDDD Y sí, en los dos fics el prota empieza hetero ... lo dije al principio, que habría cosas parecidas, y en realidad me estaba refiriendo a eso xD. Fue casualidad, eh? Pero cuando me di cuenta, ya lo tenía pensado y no me dio la gana cambiarlo, por eso advertí!! Pero es que en el fondo eso es algo un poco ... normal y casi obligado. A muchísima gente le pasa y se va dando cuenta muy poco a poco y con un proceso muy duro, lo que pasa es que ya a la edad que suceda, es distinto. Lo normal es que sea en la adolescencia, y entonces no se nota tanto como lo pongo yo, porque es casi la misma época en la que se empiezan a sentir deseos y demás xDDD Bueno, que no me enrollo con esto, que no me di cuenta y ya se queda así, no vuelve pasar, ya verás xD._

_-Capítulo 9: sí, otra vez pongo la tercera persona, y las veces que haga falta en este fic. Ya te he prometido que si vuelvo a escribir en esta línea, usaré la segunda persona, aunque sólo sea para que te calles un poco, pesada! xDDD Es broma, es broma xD. Por cierto, me he fijado en que me has dicho varias veces (no en el reviews, en general), lo de "todo el contrario" ... y eso no es así, sino "todo LO contrario" xD Era por pincharte un poco xD Tú misma te has contestado con lo de poner a Sasori de hijo de puta. Si Neji y Sasuke, los dos dioses, opinan igual y lo critican, es que es algo objetivo y que no se puede evitar, ya está! xDDD Es así y lo tienes que admitir xDDD Gracias por tu felicitación, es un honor que te guste la evolución que va dando Neji, me agrada saberlo. Y sí, sé que Lee nunca lo he tenido controlado y siempre se me ha ido de las manos, yo eso no lo desmiento, pero digo en mi favor que era casi necesario para que todo andase bien, sino ... igual que me pasó con Gaara en "No hay Luna sin Sol" ... una relación con dos autistas, difícil, tenía que forzarlos un poco xDDD Y sí, opino como tú, en este fic no los movía del sillón ni a la de tres, debe ser de lo vago que soy yo. Pero no me había dado cuenta, por eso decidí cambiar de escenario. A ver qué te ha parecido la playa, pero ya imagino que vendrás diciendo que tenía que haber explicado cómo estaba el agua, la temperatura, el color de la arena, la dirección del viento, el número de vigilantes y sus medidas corporales ... en fin, los pequeños detalles, tú sabes, pero así te lo puedes imaginar como más te guste, en el fondo lo he hecho por tu bien xDDD Y no me enfado, creo que ya terminé la ardua tarea de contestarte, pero por dios ... no me vuelvas a hacer eso, que mira lo que ocupa tu contestación!! O dejaré de quererte! xDDD Besos, peque!  
_


	11. Gritándole Al Pasado

_Holaaa! Cuánto tiempo sin poder publicar. Sí, sin poder porque he estado 10 días sin internet, y yo comiéndome las uñas porque estaba faltando de nuevo a mi promesa de ser puntual. Y cuando ya lo tuve e iba a publicar ayer, había un error en la página y no me dejaba. Jo, era para no dejarme subir el capítulo, cómo se nota que no quieren que lo continúe xD Pero para lo poco que le quede, mejor acabarlo ya, digo yo. Bueno, en compensación por la tardanza y por la falta de un capítulo, mañana subiré el 12, así habré cumplido con el de la semana pasada y el de este miércoles retrasado. Y el miércoles que viene (jo, si nada lo impide xD) traeré el siguiente. Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque yo soy el primero al que no le gusta, como de costumbre. Nos vemos!_

_

* * *

_**11. ****Gritándole**** Al ****Pasado**

Lee no me cogía el teléfono. Tras tomar mi decisión, intenté ponerme en contacto con él de alguna manera, lo llamé muchas veces y le mandé mensajes para que me llamara él cuando le fuera posible, pero seguía sin darme señales de vida, como si tratara de esconderse o huir de mí por alguna razón que yo no llegaba a intuir. ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? A fin de cuentas, en esos días de introspección que me había dedicado a mí mismo había sido yo quien no había contestado a sus llamadas ni había abierto la puerta de casa, casi seguro que más de la mitad de las veces siendo él quien llamaba. Ahora podía estar tomándose la venganza.

En esos días en que trataba desesperadamente de encontrar a Lee, sin conseguirlo, vino a verme Sakura, que estaba preocupada porque también había ido en alguna ocasión a casa buscándome y se encontró con el silencio y la puerta cerrada. No sabía si me había ocurrido algo o simplemente no quería abrir, pero no se había cansado de insistir.

Le estuve explicando un poco por encima lo que había ocurrido, en qué había estado gastando el tiempo para ignorar el teléfono y la puerta, sin querer incurrir en detalles demasiado comprometidos. De todos modos, no hizo demasiadas preguntas, lo pareció entender a la primera y no tuve que pasar el mal rato de dar rodeos o de cortar tajantemente la conversación para que no siguiera hurgando. Se limitó a ponerme al corriente de su vida y de cómo iba su relación con Sasuke, y nada más.

Al final, acabamos hablando de Lee. Hacía tiempo que yo no le contaba la historia en la que Lee había ido tomando poco a poco la determinación de finalizar su relación con Sasori, y no nos pareció mala idea la de continuarla justo en eso momento, como si nada hubiera pasado en aquellos días.

---

_Después de aquella fatídica cena que más nos valía a todos olvidar, y la consiguiente bronca que tuvieron Lee y Sasori al respecto, todo volvió, una vez más, a la normalidad. Ya habían dejado la relación para volver a ella en dos ocasiones. No eran muchas, había oído de algunas parejas que lo hacen muchísimas más, pero para mí, que cuando rompía con alguna chica lo hacía definitivamente y sin vuelta atrás, dos ya me parecían muchas._

_El caso es que un día, mientras daba un paseo por el calle, Lee me llamó al teléfono. Al parecer había pasado por casa buscándome y, al no dar conmigo, se puso rápido en contacto para saber dónde me encontraba. Estaba un poco desolado y me decía que estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa a que volviera, que no le importaba cuánto tardase. Yo, por supuesto, me encaminé de vuelta sin tardar, pero por el camino me fue contando lo que le ocurría._

_No obstante, ya sabía de sobra de qué se trataba. Cada vez era más el pan nuestro de cada día el que mi amigo discutiese con su novio y éste le hiciese la vida imposible –y no digo que conscientemente. _

_-Hemos vuelto a discutir por culpa de Deidara –me dijo Lee-. No sé cómo puede seguir interfiriendo en su vida hasta el punto de que parezca que Sasori lo prefiere a él antes que a mí. Bueno, de hecho, es lo que me ha demostrado, la verdad._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque el otro día quedamos para cenar fuera, yo iba a invitarle. Estaba tan ilusionado, como cada vez que cenábamos fuera, los dos solos y románticos, sin importar que resultase extraño ver a dos chicos solos en un restaurante –hizo una pausa-. Pero de pronto me llamó, un rato antes, para decirme que se encontraba mal, que tenía el estómago revuelto. Se disculpó y me prometió compensarme en otro momento, al día siguiente incluso si ya estaba mejor. _

_-Claro._

_-Pero yo me preocupé. Sí, sé que soy un exagerado por preocuparme simplemente porque no estuviese bien del estómago, pero así fue, y decidí ir a su casa para verlo, aunque fuera un rato y ya volver a casa más tranquilo. Compré algo de comida por el camino incluso para cenar en su casa, en caso de que le apeteciera comer algo, por poco que fuera. Y en la puerta de su casa me lo encontré esperando, tranquilamente aunque con algo de impaciencia. Me pareció tan raro que me quedé oculto, y al rato vi llegar a Deidara. Sasori le hizo señas para que fuese rápido y desaparecieron dentro._

_Fruncí el ceño mientras caminaba por la calle, con el móvil pegado a la oreja y con una rabia muy familiar por aquel entonces creciendo en mi pecho. No me atrevía a hablar, nada más que para no empezar a gritar y despotricar, ya no sólo por estar en plena calle sino porque tampoco procedía poner a parir a Sasori hablando con Lee, aunque ganas no me faltaban._

_-Me dolió tanto, Neji. Me quedé un rato, unos quince o veinte minutos, esperando ver salir a Deidara, pero me harté de esperar. Volví a casa destrozado y me puse a llorar como un imbécil. Yo nunca he sido así, Neji, tú lo sabes,. ¿qué me pasa?_

_-Lee, es que tú…_

_-Da igual, no hace falta que lo digas –me cortó-. Esa noche no dormí dándole vueltas a la cabeza imaginando qué hacían, por qué Sasori me había hecho aquello, qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando hoy ha venido buscándome, me he puesto rabioso y le he dicho que no quería volver a verlo en la vida. Gritamos y discutimos, él enfadado por sentirse espiado, y yo furioso por lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Y aquí estoy, hoy ya no puedo estar solo, lo siento mucho, Neji._

_-Tranquilo, no tienes que sentir nada, tonto._

_Ya estaba llegando a casa, e incluso antes de verlo ya me imaginaba que ese día se quedaría también a dormir conmigo. Me parecía tan predecible que hasta sabía que sus palabras caerían en saco roto y a los pocos días, cuando Sasori fuera detrás de él pidiéndole perdón, él accedería a volver con él, y vuelta a empezar. Fue por eso que me sorprendió tanto que más tarde todo terminara definitivamente. Y no me equivoqué, todo se arregló, después de todo, y me sentí de nuevo frustrado por no poder hacer que mi amigo abriese los ojos de una vez para que aquella situación no se repitiera más veces. Mas era eso lo que había, y no más. Y la siguiente vez que discutieron y terminaron su relación, no volvieron juntos más._

_---  
_

-Vaya. ¿Crees que Sasori y Deidara pasaron juntos la noche?. ¿Y que pasó algo entre ellos?

-Sí, estoy seguro –le contesté, convencido-. De hecho, Sasori se lo confesó a Lee. Ésa fue la vez que tenemos segura en que Sasori le fue infiel, las demás son sólo suposiciones nuestras. Y Lee aun así le perdonó.

-Debía quererlo mucho para hacer algo así, la verdad.

-Yo creo que sí, que demasiado. Aunque en algún momento se tuvo que enfriar, Lee me dijo que aguantó por rutina y costumbre, que no lo quería. Quizá se sintiese abandonado y solo sin él y le diese miedo continuar por separado, qué sé yo.

-Debe ser.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, meditando y opinando sobre aquel suceso tan extraño y que parecía sacado de una película barata. A veces me sentía mal por estar haciendo de la relación de Lee un tema de debate con mi amiga –con Sasuke también en algunos pocos momentos-, pero tan sólo nos preocupábamos por nuestro amigo, aunque se tratara de algo que ya había ocurrido algún tiempo atrás.

Sin darnos cuenta, o quizá sin darme cuenta yo, acabamos hablando de Lee y de mí, en momento presente. Todo había girado drásticamente de una historia pasada a lo que estaba sucediendo en esos mismos instantes, desde el día en que quedamos todos en la playa. Y no me importó, ahora no, dejar que la conversación fluyera y que tomara el rumbo que tuviera que tomar.

-El otro día apenas hablasteis, y te saliste del agua de una manera muy extraña. ¿Ha pasado algo, Neji?

-Vaya, mucho me engañaría a mí mismo si pensase que no os habíais dado cuenta. Es raro, porque en realidad no ha ocurrido nada, pero es como si hubiera tantas cosas a nuestro alrededor que no hacen falta más para crear esta incómoda situación.

Le expliqué el beso que me dio más detalladamente junto a las extrañas palabras que me susurró al oído, el momento en que le curé la herida antes de ir a la playa juntos, e incluso le dije lo que pasó mientras jugábamos. Tuve algo de miedo, me temblaban las manos y me puse rojo, pero preferí no callar ya que había arrancado. No me censuré a mí mismo y expliqué bien mis sentimientos, por fin, expresándolos con palabras y sacándolos de dentro de mí.

Reconocí los cambios que se habían ido produciendo en mí en todo ese tiempo, asumí que así había sido y confesé que mi amigo despertaba cosas en mi interior que ni siquiera las chicas habían hecho nunca. Yo estaba muy confuso, no sabía si era Lee en concreto o si me ocurriría exactamente igual con cualquier otro hombre, pero prefería otorgarle ese mérito únicamente a mi amigo.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme –algo que se le daba muy bien-, y sonreía de oreja a oreja como si estuviese encantada de que por fin yo hubiera dado el paso que estaba esperando. Y en sus ojos leí que no era sólo ella quien estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

-Bueno,. ¿y a qué esperas para hablar con él?

-Lo he intentado, pero no me coge el teléfono para poder quedar con él.

-Si no hablas con él, es que no quieres –me dijo, ceñuda-. A ver si ahora va a resultar que no sabes dónde vive. ¡Ve a su casa y hablad!

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-Yo sí,. ¿y tú?

-No sé, no tengo ni idea –contesté-. Pero creo que lo necesito.

-Pues ya está. Yo lo que creo es que a él también le gustas. Y para él no ha debido ser mucho más fácil. Tú te podías agarrar a que eras hetero, y así huir. Pero,. ¿y él? El pobre tenía que resignarse porque él no quería huir de nada, pero no estabas a su alcance. Habla con él, y no esperes más.

-De acuerdo.

---

Hice caso a Sakura y, al mismo tiempo que la acompañaba a la calle para que volviera a su casa, partí yo en dirección de la de Lee. Era una idea tan sencilla y simple que no había querido ni pensar en ella.

Lo había hecho, claro que se me había ocurrido hacerle una visita y hablar con él, montarle una encerrona para que no tuviera escapatoria ni pudiera evitar la conversación. Pero en el fondo me daba miedo, quizá era pronto para que yo hablara de todo aquello. Además, si a Lee también le gustaba yo, no tenía por qué querer huir de la conversación. Las dudas empezaron a surgir dentro de mí y a crecer con pasmosa velocidad. Y yo no hacía ni una semana que empezaba a aceptar lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Mas tal vez era hora de que afrontara las cosas de frente, de que asimilara de una vez por todas que me gustaba mi amigo y que incluso sentía cosas fuertes por él, tanto como para sentirme unido y querer estarlo oficialmente a él. En realidad había sido yo, durante tanto tiempo, el que había querido estar ciego a la evidencia de lo que estaba pasando, poniéndole barreras a algo que al fin se había abierto un camino.

Llegué al apartamento de Lee, temblando como un flan recién hecho. Cuanto más cerca me encontraba de él, más nervioso me ponía, y ahora lo tenía a muy poca distancia. Aún tenía tiempo de dar media vuelta, pero quizá mi cabezonería me impedía ya tomar otra decisión diferente. Además, ésa era, casi con toda seguridad, la mejor opción, no la de ser un cobarde.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, ya que por una vez –misteriosamente-, me encontré el portal abierto. Eso me daba algo de ventaja, así podía meditar una última vez mis palabras sin que él supiera que yo estaba ahí. Era un anonimato, en cierta medida, tranquilizador.

No obstante, cuando me encontraba a mitad de camino, en plenas escaleras, comencé a escuchar voces más altas de lo normal, y reconocí la voz inconfundible de Lee, poseído por algo extraño como si estuviera loco. Subí a toda velocidad, pero algo me retuvo sin intervenir llamando a la puerta, y me quedé al otro lado escuchando rastreramente, comido por la curiosidad y por saber qué ocurría, por qué estaba él allí.

-¡Vete de mi casa!. ¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida!. ¡Me das asco, olvídate de mí!. ¡Deja que me olvide yo de ti de una puta vez!

-¡Anoche no decías lo mismo! –gritó Sasori con el mismo volumen.

-¡Estaba borracho, joder!. ¡No me toques!. ¡Largo de aquí!. ¡Lo de anoche no debió ocurrir! Fue un error…

-No lo fue, Lee –le dijo el otro, y yo me sentí desfallecer. Ya no sólo por pensar que mi amigo se podía haber acostado con su ex la noche anterior, cuando yo por fin ya tenía claro que quería estar con él, sino que además me invadió el miedo a pensar que lo convenciera y todo volviese a empezar-. Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que volvamos juntos. Te echo mucho de menos. Yo te quiero.

-¡No me quieres!. ¡Si me quisieras me habrías tratado mejor, no te habrías acostado con el otro!

-Ya sabes por qué fue, Lee.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque odio que hables así de Neji!. ¡Me da rabia que parezca que estás enamorado de él, me pone celoso!. ¡Y encima dormías muchas noches con él!. ¡Seguro que tú también te lo tiraste! Quería que sintieras ese dolor que sentía yo…

Silencio.

-¡Eres un completo gilipollas!

Yo no pude quitarle nada de razón a mi amigo. ¿Acaso había hecho todo aquello en su relación por venganza, por unos celos no fundados? Yo sabía que no me había acostado con Lee en ese tiempo, y comprendía que Sasori no pudiera tenerlo tan claro y que dudase, era normal. Pero,. ¿tan despreciable era como para querer hacérselo pagar en lugar de mandar a Lee a la mierda si sospechaba que se acostaba conmigo?

-Lee,. ¿no fue nada para ti lo de anoche?. ¿No te sentiste feliz?

-¡No! –gritó mi amigo casi sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase. Lo que estaba claro era que no necesitaba pensarse esa respuesta-. ¡Me doy asco!. ¡No quería que pasase, Sasori!. ¡Estaba pensando en Neji!

Mi corazón dio saltos, y en realidad no de alegría. Fue simplemente un nerviosismo tonto, casi adolescente, el que se precipitó a golpearme el pecho con violencia mientras me intentaba imaginar la situación, aturdido y con la vista algo nublada. No me había esperado nada de aquello cuando decidí ir a ver a Lee para hablar seriamente con él.

-¡Así que, efectivamente, te lo tiraste!. ¡Tuvisteis algo,. ¿verdad?!

-¡Que no, joder!. ¡¿Cómo te tengo que decir que a Neji no le gustan los tíos?! Yo siempre le he querido, y he soñado con él, pero nada más.

-¿Y entonces yo?

-¡Tú! –espetó mi amigo, nuevamente a la defensiva. Parecía no querer bajar la guardia, y eso que tan sólo podía guiarme por sus voces-. ¡Tú fuiste la ilusión que me permitió olvidarme de él durante un tiempo, que me dejó soñar con algo mejor y una vida feliz!. ¡Y sólo duró unos pocos meses!. ¡Tú…!. ¡Tú fuiste un error enorme!

-Creo que cometimos un gran error los dos…

A mí se me encogió el corazón al escuchar a Sasori decir aquello, y no sabía decir porqué. Quizá se me hizo duro, a pesar de la antipatía que guardaba por él, pensar que se sentía arrepentido de haber hecho daño a Lee. Sobre todo porque empecé a entender lo mal que podía haberlo pasado pensando que era Lee quien le estaba siendo infiel a él conmigo. Pero no podía negar que su solución no había sido la más acertada.

-Sí, cometimos un error los dos. Así que no me pidas ahora que volvamos juntos y continuemos con ese error.

-Pero…

-¡No!. ¡No empieces otra vez, Sasori! –gritó de nuevo Lee-. Yo ahora estoy bien, me siento bien y a gusto. Simplemente sal de mi vida y de mi cabeza, y deja que siga con mi vida tranquilamente. Por favor.

-Yo te quiero, Lee.

-¡Me lo debes! –le exclamó él con algo de egoísmo infantil, ignorando lo que acababa de oír.

-De acuerdo. Siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Al final he sido yo el culpable, precisamente lo contrario de lo que he estado pensando desde el principio. Adiós, Lee.

Me inquietó de repente que al salir me viera, pero no tuve dónde esconderme. La puerta se abrió y me encontré al pelirrojo de frente, y se sorprendió mucho al toparse conmigo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, fijamente, y después se marchó bordeándome. Tan sólo me dedicó una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa algo sardónica. No sabía porqué, pero me dio la impresión de que se sentía derrotado y aceptaba mi victoria, pero yo no había ganado nada. Al menos eso pensaba yo. Sin embargo supe sin lugar a dudas que esa antipatía y desprecio que sentíamos el uno por el otro jamás podría desaparecer.

-Neji,. ¿qué haces tú aquí? –la voz de Lee me devolvió a la realidad, mirándome desde dentro de su apartamento con los ojos como platos, sorprendido y nervioso. Quizá la conversación con Sasori le había dejado más alterado de lo que yo imaginaba.

-Venía a verte –susurré-. No he podido evitar oíros, lo siento mucho –dije casi mintiendo, puesto que sí podía haberlo evitado marchándome y no lo hice.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hablar contigo. Pero,. ¿estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente –me dijo muy serio, con un tono de voz tan seco que me quedé atónito, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Nos miramos durante un rato, él desde dentro y yo aún fuera, ambos de pie y más tensos y rígidos que un palo. De repente nos quedábamos callados, sin palabras, y el silencio antes tranquilo y relajante era ahora muy incómodo, como si algo entre nosotros se hubiera estropeado y no se pudiera volver a arreglar. Algo en mí había cambiado, pero no consideraba que a peor. Pero los ojos de Lee eran como dardos hirientes que no me daban tregua.

-Lo siento –suspiró de pronto, dejando por fin de atacarme y con una expresión tan cansada que ni parecía él. Sobre todo porque no sonreía ni se mostraba calmado.

Me invitó a pasar, me hizo sentarme y se puso a mi lado, aunque algo retirado, como si tuviera miedo de mí. Nos miramos, esperamos a que el otro hablara primero. Creo que esa desgana y el miedo que tenía me lo acabó por transmitir. De hecho, yo pensaba que no debía tener muchas ganas de tener otra conversación tan importante como la anterior, y de alguna forma sabía que yo no había ido para hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Decidí que era mejor irme. No estaba huyendo, sólo posponiendo aquella conversación para otro momento mejor y no uno tan inoportuno. De hecho, no me parecía el Lee de siempre, y era con él con quien yo quería hablar. No había sido un error ir hasta allí, pero podría serlo si me quedaba. Me puse de pie, algo incómodo.

-Lo siento, Lee, será mejor que…

-No, ya que estás aquí, quédate –me dijo, liberando esa rabia que tenía por dentro y la coraza que se debía haber puesto para hablar con Sasori y que aún mantenía. Me miró un poco asustado, como si me pidiera ayuda y no quisiera quedarse solo-. Por favor, quédate… y dime de qué querías hablar.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo. Ya sé que diréis que Sasori es demasiado malo y Lee demasiado bueno, que no debería ser así (ejem ... xD) y todo eso, o que los personajes se me han acabado yendo de las manos. Lo reconozco, ha sido un gran error y eso ha hecho que me disguste la serie y le preste menos atención, por lo que los personajes se me han ido mucho más aún. Pido disculpas. Al menos, qué ha parecido el capítulo?_

_**Kotoko Hyuuga: **me alegro de que te gustase el comienzo, quería poner algo comprometido, pero a la vez ridículo, para recalcar que es un absurdo que de pronto les dé vergüenza cuando se han visto muchas veces desnudos, ya. Así que, nada mejor como una situación absurda, por eso lo de la herida en esa zona xDDD Y no estoy anclado a la casa de Neji, simplemente es el principal escenario, jo. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Mi fic no te hace desvariar, ya lo haces tú sola de siempre. Bueno, intenté regresar un poco a los Sasuke y Gaara originales en esa escena, pero tampoco lo conseguí, no sé. Pero me alegro de que te gustasen xD Y bueno, no sé cómo de "excitable", como dices tú, es Neji, pero creo que sí es posible en algunas situaciones que le pase eso con sólo un roce xDDD No sé exactamente a qué te refieres con que no lo he explotado al máximo. Deni me dijo que exageré demasiado y lo puse pensando demasiado tiempo, que nadie medita tanto ... no sé, supongo que entre los dos comentarios, se me queda en algo medio y asunto arreglado xDDD Sí, morí ese día contestando tus reviews, ya te vale. Y sobre lo otro, no te lo voy a decir (como ya no te acordarás de qué es lo otro, te obligo a releer el review o quedarte con la intriga, muahahaha). Te empezaste a leer No hay Luna sin Sol? Pues no se nota, eh? Ni un solo review ... xDDD Y bueno, sé que dije más, pero como eres tan vaga ... nada, que no hay quien me contente, eh? ¬¬ Vale vale, que se prepare tu próximo capítulo, que como no me va a contentar, verás la de faltas y críticas ... xDDD Un beso muy grande, cuídate, te quiero! :* Y sigue escribiendo, jeor!  
_


	12. Los Besos De La Luna En La Noche

_Hola. Como dije, aquí traigo la compensación por los fallos que he tenido de Internet y demás y haberme retrasado taaanto xD. Espero que os guste y que haga ilusión al menos el que publique tan pronto, y recordad que el miércoles vuelvo a traer otro capítulo, el que corresponde ya xD. No tengo más que decir, lo dije todo ayer xDDD Y como esta vez no tengo que contestar a esos reviews tan largos (eh, peque? xDDD) pues voy a terminar pronto. Espero que os guste y ya me diréis._

_**AVISO**: capítulo fuerte, lemon laaargo (todo el capítulo, de hecho xD). Quien sea sensible o no lo quiera leer, que se lo salte, no afecta a la trama normal del fic._

_

* * *

_**12. ****Los****Besos**** De La ****Luna**** En La ****Noche**

Había entrado tantas veces en aquella habitación y nunca la había visto con aquel brillo, me había acostado infinidad de veces en esa cama mientras hablaba con mi amigo y éste miraba su ordenador y jamás la había sentido tan mullida. Estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo en cualquier rincón que miraba para mantenerme sereno, y sin embargo era todo tan familiar; tan tremendamente conocido y monótono a como yo lo recordaba.

Entonces me paré a pensar que ahí, justamente en esa misma cama, mi amigo se habría acostado muchas veces con Sasori, el que había sido su novio durante tanto tiempo, y el miedo me invadió por dentro, paralizó mis sentidos y me impidió seguir adelante. Una cantidad indeterminada de imágenes nubló mi mente, todas ellas inventadas por mi imaginación, y en todas veía a Lee en brazos del pelirrojo, y los celos subían por mi pecho buscando la salida por mi boca, queriendo salir al exterior en una explosión irrefrenable de improperios.

Pero entonces recordé por qué estaba yo allí, qué estaba haciendo y con quién. Mi mente se apaciguó y los pensamientos retomaron la calma, y poco a poco esos celos que se expandían dentro de mí se fueron desvaneciendo igual de rápido que habían aparecido, dejando paso a otros sentimientos más urgentes y primitivos.

Lee me ayudó a volver a la realidad, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja desde detrás de mí; me acariciaba los pectorales por encima de la camiseta, con una lentitud tan sensual que casi deseaba que no parase nunca. Yo, inmóvil sentado en el borde de la cama, a los pies, me limitaba a estirar el cuello echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que él me besara y lamiera con deseo, encendiéndome cada vez más, si es que eso era posible. No hacía nada más, tan sólo me dejaba hacer, pero me resultaba tan placentero escucharlo a él resoplar en mi oído, igual de excitado mientras recorría mi torso con sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Neji? –me preguntó en un susurro muy quedo, en mi oído, supongo que asustado de mis repentinas dudas, si bien no eran sino aquellos celos impertinentes de unos momentos antes, que habían conseguido sosegarme un poco, y para él no debió pasar desapercibido.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, una sola vez por la impaciencia de que siguiera, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la suya para tensar más los músculos del cuello y que él entendiera que me estaba gustando –y mucho- aquello que me hacía, y que deseaba que siguiera. Así lo entendió él, y volvió a sumergirse en el hueco de mi hombro con el cuello, besándome e incluso mordiéndome.

Alcé un brazo y sujeté su cabeza para que no la apartara; era mi primer paso para disfrutar de un momento como aquel con otro hombre, aunque intuía que no me iba a costar demasiado, porque para el poco rato que llevaba con él, ya me sentía mucho más excitado que con cualquier otra mujer.

-Estoy muy caliente, Lee –solté sin poderlo evitar, con un lenguaje poco común en mí pero que mi amigo conseguía despertar sin dificultades. Estaba resultando ser todo tan extraño e irreal, pero al mismo tiempo tan anhelado y esperado, que no me daba tiempo ni a asustarme o alarmarme por lo que estaba haciendo con mi amigo, aquél al que había amado durante mucho tiempo en un silencio tan profundo que ni yo mismo había sido capaz de darme cuenta y, las pequeñas muestras que notaba, las sepultaba en reproches.

-A ver cuánto es "muy" –dijo él burlonamente, descendiendo una de sus manos, dedicadas a acariciarme el pecho, y llegó hasta mi entrepierna, sin haber olvidado ni una sola parte de mi torso escondido. Me rozó la bragueta abultada de los vaqueros con cierta lascivia, y no una vez ni dos. Se quedó deleitándose allí durante un rato hasta que volvió a subir y se entretuvo jugueteando con uno de mis pezones, pellizcándolo con suavidad-. Vaya, es cierto. Estás muy caliente.

Me reí como un niño pequeño, o como un tonto que ha estado años queriendo perder la virginidad sin conseguirlo, que no llama nunca la atención entre la gente y por fin alguien le insinúa que puede lograr su sueño, aunque no le dé esa certeza. Y es que me parecía tan absurdo lo que estaba haciendo, que me estaba gustando más incluso de lo que yo podía llegar a imaginar.

Me giré levemente, como si quisiera ponerme de frente a Lee, y subí una de mis piernas en la cama para estar más cómodo, pero seguí sentado casi en la misma posición. De repente me habían entrado unas ganas horrorosas de besarlo, de probar su sabor y comprobar qué sentía yo. Me apetecía besarlo de verdad, a conciencia, con pasión y con deseo. Junté mis labios a los suyos con insólita iniciativa que él recibió complacido. Jugamos un rato con nuestros labios, nos dimos mordisquitos mientras tonteábamos y nos reíamos, y de vez en cuando sacábamos alguno la lengua para acariciar con la punta la boca del otro. Hasta que llegó el beso pasional propiamente dicho, y bebimos del otro durante todo el tiempo que nuestras respiraciones nos dejaron.

Al separarnos, nuestros latidos se acompasaron por un momento, el mismo en que nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y no pudimos mover ni un solo músculo, hipnotizados y encandilados.

Lee pasó su mano por detrás de mi nuca y acercó mi cabeza a la suya, ávido de más besos como ése, y me besó con fiereza y desesperación, como si pensara que era todo un sueño y yo me pudiese desvanecer de entre sus brazos. Lo abracé con fuerza, no sé bien si para tranquilizarlo de algo que no podía saber a ciencia cierta o porque necesitaba tocarlo y acariciarlo con mis propias manos.

Me vino a la memoria aquel instante en la ducha de mi casa en que decidí por primera vez no controlarme y dar rienda suelta a mi deseo pensando en mi amigo. Bien, ahora lo tenía ahí, a punto de caramelo, y todo iba a llegar mucho más lejos de lo que había llegado en mi ducha, ya incluso en mi imaginación. ¿Quería que llegase a más?

Mi amigo, con cierta ventaja por no tener que luchar como yo contra ese impulso falsamente impuesto de luchar contra mis deseos homosexuales, me agarró la camiseta con violencia y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta arrebatármela y quitarse después la suya, del mismo modo desesperado y casi con ansia de quedarse desnudo. Me miró durante un rato el torso, pasando por todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, y entonces me di cuenta, ahora que no tenía que disimular, de que le gustaba más de lo que creía. Eché una rápida mirada a su entrepierna y me asombré de verla tan abultada bajo la presión de los pantalones.

Pasó sus manos por mis pectorales y jugó con mis pezones. Parecía querer aprenderse todos los rincones de mi cuerpo con sus manos, porque no dejaba de tocarme y acariciarme, pero a mí en lugar de resultarme pesado o molesto, me encantaba, sus manos eran suaves y expertas, me gustaban al tacto con mi piel. Así que le imité, sin dejar de mirar ese cuerpo que tantas veces había visto sin prestarle la atención que tanto merecía. Me gustaba. ¡Me gustaba mucho! Sí que quería llegar más lejos de lo que pensé en la ducha.

Volvimos a besarnos y, sin darme cuenta, me sentí más cómodo, más a gusto con Lee, más relajado. Me dejé caer sobre él mientras lo besaba ahora más frenéticamente, como impacientado por la necesidad de mis partes bajas. Lee se rió por lo bajo, y me hizo reír a mí, pero eso no enfrió nuestros sentimientos ni la urgencia que teníamos de poseer al otro.

Me empujó con suavidad y me tumbó boca arriba en la cama, cuan largo era y, colocando una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura, se sentó en mi barriga mientras me besaba por todas partes haciéndome enloquecer. Sus labios y sus besos bajaron poco a poco, chupó y mordió mis pezones, que parecían haberle gustado bastante, y continuó el camino hasta mi ombligo. Me hizo cosquillas, pero mis risas no le hicieron parar, simplemente abandonó aquella zona cuando quiso.

Mordió el botón del pantalón y, con un movimiento brusco pero habilidoso, me lo desabrochó. Yo no pude dejar de sentirme impresionado, era la primera vez que me hacían algo así, y me pareció tan sumamente _sexy_ que sentí una palpitación más fuerte en mi bajo vientre. Lee esbozó media sonrisa, satisfecho de haberme dejado con la boca abierta. Sujetó mis pantalones y los deslizó hacia abajo, tirándolos al suelo sin importarle dónde fuesen a parar.

Nos miramos.

Me miró allá donde yo más lo necesitaba.

Dio besos suaves por toda la zona que ayudaba a mantener mis boxers tensos y tirantes. Lo acarició e incluso comenzó a agarrarlo ya con los dedos, como si la tela no fuese ningún impedimento. Me gustaba todo aquello, no me lo habían hecho nunca. No pude evitar pensar que él sí sabía complacerme, que me tenía realmente a sus pies y podía ser un perfecto compañero de cama para mí.

Entonces tiró de la prenda hacia abajo, hasta que encontraron el mismo final que los pantalones. Lee agarró mi miembro con la mano y la movió con suavidad, arrancándome algunos resoplidos más fuertes de lo normal e incluso algún que otro gemido de placer. Y, sin previo aviso, lo besó y lo lamió con la lengua, justo antes de metérselo en la boca lenta y lujuriosamente.

A mí aquello me estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo con esos movimientos tan expertos que me encendían hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar por dentro. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que Lee hacía aquello, pero prefería no pararme a pensarlo justamente en ese momento; era mejor disfrutarlo.

-¿Quieres probar tú? –me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin ser consciente de mis actos, asentí con la cabeza algo embobado, como si me hubiera propuesto lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Y ciertamente lo era. Cuando se despojó del resto de su ropa y volvió a sentarse sobre mí, esta vez en mi pecho, e introdujo aquel enorme –era muy grande- miembro en mi boca, creí que iba a enloquecer aún más de lo que llevaba haciéndolo en todo ese tiempo. Mis movimientos eran torpes y muy lentos, y al final optó por mover él sus caderas mientras yo me limitaba a sentir la fricción con mis labios, el sabor tan extraño y desconocido para mí y que, sin embargo, me gustaba demasiado.

Lee ponía los ojos en blanco y echaba la cabeza para atrás, y a mí me encantaba comprobar lo que estaba disfrutando aunque fuese él quien se movía y quien estaba sujetando las riendas en ese momento.

Se paró de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente y con violencia. Pero no parecía dispuesto a terminar con ello tan pronto. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mi entrepierna de nuevo, dejando la suya a mi alcance. De hecho, allí tumbado boca abajo y sin más escapatoria que la que me daba Lee cuando levantaba sus caderas, sentí en alguna ocasión que me iba a atragantar. Sabía que mi miembro era mayor de lo normal –no me gustaba presumir pero era consciente-, pero él me superaba con creces. Y es que yo nunca lo había visto con aquellas dimensiones, en la ducha no había podido imaginármelo.

Llegó un momento en que noté que parecía pararse y no se coordinaba bien. Por muy experto que fuera haciendo aquello, yo sabía que no era tan sencillo coordinar el movimiento de la cabeza para darme placer a mí con el de las caderas y dárselo a él con mis labios, quitándome a mí la responsabilidad de hacerlo, tan torpe como era.

Así que empecé a mover yo mis caderas, igual que hacía él, para facilitarle algo el trabajo; después de todo, aquel movimiento me era más familiar y, sobre todo, más sencillo.

Estuvimos un rato así, dejando que el tiempo pasara con lentitud mientras nos dedicábamos a disfrutar el momento, a regocijarnos con el cuerpo del otro y sentir un placer tan grande que, al menos yo, no había sentido nunca con ninguna mujer. Y tenía que reconocer que me estaba gustando más de lo que yo jamás hubiera podido imaginar, y casi me arrepentía de no haber tomado esa decisión mucho antes.

Y, al final, Lee se levantó y volvió a acercarse a mí para besarme y acariciarme, con una pasión insólita, algo exagerada para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. Por primera vez en todo ese momento con él noté, además de la urgencia de satisfacer sus instintos, que estaba depositando en sus gestos algo más. Era algo más profundo e íntimo entre los dos, algo que traspasaba mi piel y se acoplaba con arraigo en mi ser. Tan cálido y placentero que creí que había alcanzado el punto máximo aquella noche, sin llegar a ser consciente de lo que vendría después.

Me agarró las dos piernas y me las subió hacia arriba, separándolas con suavidad ante mi mirada atónita. No era difícil imaginar lo que pretendía, pero no podía creer que se sintiese tan lanzado como para ese extremo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, hundió su rostro en aquella zona sexualmente inexplorada por nadie, ni siquiera por mí. La verdad es que siempre había sido tabú, por eso no sabía lo que el roce de una lengua y la humedad podían provocar en mí; mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, mis labios se abrieron y dejaron salir gemidos que nunca me había oído, mis manos se crisparon arrugando las sábanas, hasta que sujetaron su cabeza para que no se le ocurriera apartarla de ahí, en un impulso egoísta que sólo me dejaba querer disfrutar yo y nadie más.

No obstante, pese a mis gemidos de protesta, él acabó por separarse de mí y sonreír maliciosamente, acompañando el gesto con una mirada de profundo entendimiento, como si supiera de buena mano lo que se podía sentir. Y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía su pelvis pegada a esa misma parte de mi cuerpo, con mis piernas aún separadas y levantadas. Me asusté, más por el temor al dolor y a lo extraño que me iba a sentir que por el hecho en sí de lo que ello implicaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos, Neji,. ¿no te gustaría saber qué se siente? Seguro que al menos tienes curiosidad,. ¿verdad?

Mis ojos brillaron entre aterrados e ilusionados por poder contestar a aquella pregunta que me hiciera un día de si dolería o no. Quizá, después de todo, me gustaba pese a los prejuicios que tenía sobre ello. Pero no lo podía saber, y el miedo seguía siendo mucho más intenso.

-Si quieres, lo dejo –me dijo muy serio, como si hubiera temido que yo estuviese horrorizado de lo que me proponía o simplemente me hubiera decepcionado con aquella iniciativa suya. Pero, sin saber cómo ni porqué, mis manos sujetaron su trasero –bien duro y redondo- con rapidez para que no se apartara, dándole permiso sutilmente a que continuara. Me sonrió tímidamente y, simplemente, prosiguió.

Acercó su miembro a mí y, muy lentamente, lo fue introduciendo. Sentí una presión algo extraña, pero muy desagradable. Era una especie de dolor muy agudo aunque leve que subía por mi columna a una velocidad tan enorme que no pude contener un grito.

-Neji, cielo, lo siento. Perdóname –se disculpó rápidamente, y a pesar de todo, sólo pude fijarme en la forma que había usado para referirse a mí, instintivamente-. Tienes que relajarte. Te prometo que luego no dolerá,. ¿me crees? –se hizo el silencio, durante el cual yo no dije ni contesté nada, simplemente lo miré como un niño asustado-. Si quieres, lo dejamos…

-Te creo –atiné a decir, por fin.

Él sonrió enternecido, seguramente por la repentina vulnerabilidad que yo mostraba, y me besó y acarició como si en el fondo todo eso fuese bastante, como si no hiciera falta nada más. Y volvió a intentarlo: fue una sensación muy rara, una invasión en un primer momento molesta que enseguida fue pasando a una calidez y una suavidad tan agradable que cerré los ojos y traté de ver en mi mente aquella parte donde se estaba desarrollando toda la acción, a una velocidad exasperante. De pronto todo era distinto, una vez que ya estaba dentro; el roce era perfecto, los empujones maravillosos, y aunque era la primera vez en que no era yo quien tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, me sentí igual de pletórico que en aquellos momentos.

Lee gemía suavemente y resoplaba mientras su pelvis se movía habilidosamente y con un gran acierto, a una velocidad y una intensidad casi ensayada, y hasta los cambios que producía en su ritmo me parecían perfectos, como si pudiera leerme la mente para saber cuándo acelerar o frenar.

Cambiamos de postura alguna que otra vez, y en todas ellas me hizo sentir cosas nuevas y estupendas, me hizo poner la mente en blanco y llegar a un nivel de excitación tan alto que casi no podía ser consciente del momento en el que me encontraba. Todo era una gran e informe nebulosa de sentimientos y emociones, sumados a las sensaciones físicas del sexo apasionado y frenético.

Los gritos y los gemidos se mezclaban en el aire con el sonido de los besos rápidos y robados, nuestras miradas se cruzaban en numerosas ocasiones para transmitirnos todo aquello con lo que ambos estábamos disfrutando, el sudor era entonces lo más maravilloso del mundo. Yo acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas de Lee mientras él seguía regalándome sus embestidas, las mismas que me hacían regocijarme en mi decisión cada vez que acertaba allí al fondo, como si fuera a romperme por dentro y, no obstante, tan sólo conseguía acercarme a pasos agigantados hacia el orgasmo. Él aceleró aún más, si es que eso podía ser posible, y comenzó a gemir y gritar con más violencia, hasta que en una de esas embestidas pareció paralizarse en una mueca del placer personificado, y yo supe, no sólo por verle sino por lo que estaba percibiendo, que mi amigo –aquella noche amante- acababa de explotar para esparcir su ser dentro de mí.

En cambio, como si nuevamente me hubiera leído la mente y supiera que a mí también me faltaba poco, se paró; mi cuerpo protestó y lanzó un rugido de furia por dentro que sólo yo pude notar en lo más hondo de mi pecho. Miré a Lee a los ojos, interrogante, pero éste sonreía maliciosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento con dificultad.

-No me mires así, Neji –me dijo-. Quería terminar yo primero, estoy más acostumbrado que tú.

Yo lo miré sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo, y sus palabras me desconcertaron tanto que por un breve momento me desplazaron de todo lo que estaba experimentado esa noche tan fantásticamente mágica.

Lee se chupó dos dedos y se los llevó a su entrada, sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Imagino que intentaba decirme lo que se proponía, pero yo seguía algo perplejo. Entonces, aún tumbado boca arriba como estaba yo –postura a la que habíamos acabado por volver-, vi que él empezaba a sentarse sobre mi miembro, dejándome anonadado. Se acercó a mi oído y, mientras sentí que gracias a sus movimientos yo estaba entrando en él, me susurró al oído sensualmente:

-Quería que tú también fueses activo esta noche, Neji. Muchas veces, cuando una persona se corre, suele sentir molestias de pasivo, y como no sé si lo ibas a poder aguantar, preferí acabar antes que tú. Sé que yo sí puedo –y me besó apasionadamente mientras iniciaba un movimiento arriba y abajo más familiar para mí pero igual de placentero que el anterior.

No aguanté mucho rato dejando que él llevase las riendas. Mi cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado a aquello, y pronto sujeté sus caderas y me puse a mover yo las mías, a más velocidad, con más frenesí. Aquél era un movimiento que yo controlaba mejor, y me sentí orgulloso de que así fuera, porque por mucho que me hubiera gustado, me sentí inexperto y torpe antes con él, pero ahora podía demostrar todo lo que sabía.

A pesar de haber terminado momentos antes, Lee no dejó de gemir y resoplar, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco como antes no se habían puesto y hasta echó la cabeza atrás mientras apoyaba las manos en mi pecho. Me volvió loco ver que seguía disfrutando gracias a mí incluso entonces, y aceleré aún más el ritmo, impulsado por una energía que se había desatado en mí y que ya no podía detener.

Mis movimientos adquirieron fuerza y velocidad, y hasta no pude evitar agarrar su cuerpo entero y levantarlo con mis propios brazos mientras él enroscaba las piernas en mi cintura para facilitarme la tarea. Me alejé de la cama y apoyé su espalda en la pared, y continué haciéndole gemir en volandas. Yo gemía y resoplaba tan entrecortadamente como él, en cierta medida por el esfuerzo que me suponía seguir con mis movimientos mientras sujetaba su peso sobre los brazos, pero estaba poseído por el placer y el deseo que provocaba en mí y no quise parar.

De repente, noté algo cálido en mi pecho y mi cuello, y me di cuenta de que había hecho que Lee tuviese su segundo orgasmo con mis empellones. Eso me encendió tanto que, haciendo un último esfuerzo, lo acompañé por ese camino de regocijo y sentí que lo llenaba por dentro.

Lo abracé fuertemente mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a la cama y lo dejaba delicadamente boca arriba. Yo caí sobre su pecho, agotado, y él me abrazó con cariño y las mismas huellas de ese cansancio que arrastraba yo. Nos miramos fijamente, sonreímos, nos besamos con ternura y pasión, a intervalos, y así, desnudos y abrazados, decidimos cerrar los ojos y permitir que el sueño se apoderara de nosotros, una vez más juntos, pero por primera vez amándonos.

* * *

_Pues hale, eso es todo. Es un pequeño receso de la historia normal, en plan relleno pero para descansar de tanto lío y tanto follón xD. Además, ¡Neji ya es oficilamente gay! Aceptado por él mismo, quiero decir xDDD Y bueno, este capítulo me gusta bastante, a diferencia de los demás, pero no por lo que se dice, eh? Es que aquí no se tienen que mantener tanto las personalidades de los personajes (bueno, a veces uno cambia en esos momentos xD), y me siento más cómodo con el resultado, no decepcionado conmigo mismo por haber permitido que se me fuesen de las manos xD. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Hasta la próxima!!_


	13. Las Palabras Que Se Lleva El Viento

_Hola, aquí estoy, por fin con mi puntualidad xDDD Y traigo el último capítulo, el miércoles que viene publicaré el epílogo y ... c'est fini! xDDD Así que id despidiéndoos del fic, que no le queda casi nada xDDD Espero que disfrutéis el final, ya que no habrá más tortura xD Ya me diréis, vale?_

_

* * *

_**13. ****Las ****Palabras**** Que Se ****Lleva**** El ****Viento**

**_Flash Back_ **

-No, ya que estás aquí, quédate –me dijo Lee, liberando esa rabia que tenía por dentro y la coraza que se debía haber puesto para hablar con Sasori y que aún mantenía. Me miró un poco asustado, como si me pidiera ayuda y no quisiera quedarse solo-. Por favor, quédate… y dime de qué querías hablar.

Lo miré durante un rato, muy callado y casi analizando su interior a través de sus ojos, en un intento de comprender si estaba en condiciones de oír lo que yo tenía que decir, cómo se lo podría tomar, cuál sería su reacción; todo lo que pudiese captar, sería bienvenido para deshacerme de los nervios que me comían las entrañas y no me dejaban arrancar de una vez con lo que mi amigo me estaba pidiendo.

Para mí era un momento importante, uno de los más importantes de mi vida, y lo que tenía que decir no era nada sencillo para mí. Intenté recordar momentos parecidos, pero no podía engañarme, no era para nada semejante a otras veces. Nunca me había resultado demasiado complicado hacer eso, pero aquella vez, con Lee mirándome inquisitiva y fijamente, mi fuerza tambaleó con la amenaza de venirse abajo y no dejarme ni siquiera comenzar.

-Lee, antes hablando con Sasori dijiste que siempre me has querido.

¿Por qué tuve que comenzar con aquello? Incluso en mis oídos aquellas palabras sonaron como un reproche o una expresión de rechazo hacia él, como si me molestara o me sentara mal. Realmente estaba nervioso, incluso el discurso que había ensayado se había esfumado de mi mente.

Lee bajó la cabeza avergonzado, con cierto tinte rojo en la piel. Su silencio fue tan profundo que de ese modo estaba afirmando lo que yo le había dicho. Debía ser una forma de confirmarlo e invitarme a continuar. De todos modos, eran sólo suposiciones mías, pero como no hablaba, decidí seguir intentando recuperar las palabras que me había preparado.

-Bueno, tengo que reconocer que llevo un tiempo muy raro, en estos últimos meses más si acaso –me senté a su lado, y no a la misma distancia que antes, sino más bien cerca, muy juntos, con mi pierna tan pegada a la suya que casi percibía su calor-. Mi cabeza se estaba volviendo loca y yo no quería verlo. Era más cómodo y más fácil seguir como siempre, sin preocupaciones y sin ningún cambio importante en mi vida. Pero tu ruptura con Sasori hizo más fuertes todos esos cambios, y hasta tú ayudaste.

-Lo siento.

-No, tranquilo. No he venido para decirte algo malo, o eso creo –sonreí, y Lee levantó la cabeza para mirarme de frente, algo aturdido-. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que en el fondo me alegra haber oído que siempre me has querido, eso me quita un peso de encima.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, verás –respiré hondo, notando las fuertes pulsaciones en las sienes, con violencia y estrépito, y los latidos frenéticos del corazón en el pecho-. Lo que quiero decir es que yo empecé a verte con otros ojos, me puse a fijarme en tu cuerpo e incluso comencé a desearte sexualmente. Para mí era todo tan nuevo y tan raro que me empeñaba en callarlo y ocultarlo, y dejarlo sólo para mí, aunque me sentía mal conmigo mismo. Pero cada vez era más fuerte y más insoportable soñar contigo, con nosotros, acabar masturbándome pensando en ti sin poderlo evitar, desear hacer tantas cosas contigo.

Silencio.

-Creo que el día de la playa, cuando jugando me tocaste, no te pasó desapercibido que me excité. Y tengo que reconocer que bastante. Bueno, si no hubiéramos estado ahí y con tanta gente, yo no sé qué habría sido de mí –bromeé, a ver si así desaparecían un poco los nervios-. El caso es que al volver a casa empecé a pensar, y mucho. Estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que me había pasado y me aislé del mundo.

-Intenté llamarte, fui a verte y no me abriste la puerta. Yo quería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en la playa, pero pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo y por eso no querías verme ni hablarme. Me sentí tan mal y tan culpable que sin saberlo bebí más de la cuenta y acabé llamando a Sasori. Nos acostamos juntos esa noche, pero no debió ocurrir nada de eso.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero no lloró. Estaba tan arrepentido y dolido que sentí como si quisiera justificarse ante mí y darme explicaciones, pero yo ni las merecía ni las estaba pidiendo. Por mucho que me doliese saber que efectivamente habían vuelto a acostarse, yo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, y menos sabiendo que Lee me estaba pidiendo perdón sin necesidad.

Lo abracé con fuerza para hacerlo callar, ya que me había interrumpido para contarme eso atropelladamente, como si hubiera querido poner un paréntesis para explicarme lo que había sucedido. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, suspiré y lo estreché aún más fuerte. Seguí hablando así, en su oído, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo siento, Lee –le dije en un susurro-, no quería que pensases que estaba enfadado. Pero necesitaba estar a solas y meditar sin que nadie me molestase. Necesitaba tomar una decisión y no quería que se viese influenciada por nada ni nadie. Cuando la tomé, intenté dar contigo, pero no me cogías el teléfono tú tampoco y pensé que era una venganza –me reí-. Lo siento, de veras. Te he hecho daño.

-No, tú no me has hecho nada. Siempre has estado a mi lado. Yo siempre he querido superarte, en el colegio, luego en el instituto, en la universidad, incluso en el gimnasio y ligando con las chicas. Y todo porque en realidad te admiraba. Cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres, entendí que no era simple admiración lo que sentía por ti.

Apreté mi abrazo, conmovido por lo que acababa de oír y algo nervioso. Todo estaba tomando un cauce que yo no había previsto, y simplemente porque no esperaba que él me aclarase aquellas cosas que para mí siempre habían sido invisibles.

-He sido muy idiota, Lee, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo también te quiero.

El silencio fue tan sepulcral que pensé que había metido la pata, o que en realidad yo había entendido mal las palabras de mi amigo y no era de su agrado saber que yo sentía esas cosas por él.

-¿Qué?

Nos separamos con lentitud, mirándonos a los ojos y con la respiración agitada en lo que parecía una declaración cada vez más formal, y al menos yo me sentía casi como un adolescente o un niño que por primera vez experimenta lo que es el amor. En realidad, para mí casi era la primera vez, porque estaba comprobando que era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca había sentido.

-No sólo he tenido impulsos sexuales contigo, Lee –dije intentando no sonar rudo en mis palabras en un momento como aquél, e incluso para mí sonó cursi-. Aunque no he querido reconocerlo, he tenido muchas ganas de seguir a tu lado y compartir más cosas de las que compartimos ya.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Lee me besó. Fue casi como si no hubiera podido aguantar más y se hubiera lanzado sobre mí, deseoso de no perder más tiempo y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero para mí estaba siendo todo tan extraño que sólo era una imagen borrosa.

Me acarició la espalda y me abrazó, siguió besándome y algunas lagrimillas sueltas rodaron por sus mejillas. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo para él debían haberle puesto los nervios a flor de piel como para seguir aguantando más. No pude evitar pensar lo que habíamos cambiado, los dos. Sobre todo en ese último tiempo, casi no parecíamos nosotros. Pero ahí estábamos, él y yo.

Creo que ambos comenzamos a sentir la misma necesidad conforme nos tocábamos, acariciábamos y besábamos. Me condujo hasta su habitación de la mano, flotando en una nube de irrealidad que nos guiaba a ambos sin ser conscientes realmente de lo que estaba pasando.

Había entrado tantas veces en aquella habitación y nunca la había visto con aquel brillo, me había acostado infinidad de veces en esa cama mientras hablaba con mi amigo y éste miraba su ordenador y jamás la había sentido tan mullida. Estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo en cualquier rincón que miraba para mantenerme sereno, y sin embargo era todo tan familiar; tan tremendamente conocido y monótono a como yo lo recordaba…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**---  
**

A la mañana siguiente yo no cabía en mi de gozo. Había dormido tranquila y apaciblemente durante toda la noche, diría que abrazado a Lee casi sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que él no estaba en la cama, se había levantado antes que yo, y no me importó. Disfruté un rato más de la sensación de comodidad, después de haber podido solucionar mis problemas personales la noche anterior.

Cuando me cansé de tener la cama para mí solo, decidí levantarme e ir en busca de Lee. Lo encontré en el salón, sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el suelo, rodeándose las rodillas. Me resultó muy extraño, así que me acerqué a él y le acaricié la espalda, pero se apartó y evitó el contacto. Era como si no quisiera que yo lo tocara o que estuviera cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-Lee, por dios…

-Esto no va a funcionar, Neji. No sé cómo pude dejar que haya pasado todo esto, pero no va a salir bien. Soy un estúpido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El silencio que nació tras mis palabras, a la espera de que contestara y me aclarara lo que estaba diciendo, se hizo largo y pesado. No entendía qué quería decir, de repente, y me resultaba de lo más raro ese cambio de actitud. Y lo poco que estaba comprendiendo era un mazazo tan fuerte que empezaba a ponerme nervioso, sin poderlo evitar, desgraciadamente. Tampoco me apetecía que se diera cuenta de que estaban alterándome sus palabras.

-Me he dejado llevar demasiado por las emociones y la tensión de los últimos días, Neji, y no me he parado a pensar lo que era mejor en cada momento. Me emborraché, llamé a Sasori y me acosté con él. Y luego me arrepentí.

-Pero eso está arreglado.

-Y luego llegaste tú y me dijiste lo que yo había deseado oír durante tanto tiempo, y sin darme cuenta, me vi envuelto en lo que siempre soñé, y nos acostamos juntos. Y ahora… me arrepiento.

-¿Qué? –mi voz subió ligeramente de volumen, no tanto de enfado como de impresión, pues no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al igual que la noche anterior me parecía todo un sueño, algo bonito después de haberme aclarado y aceptado mis sentimientos, ahora se me antojaba una pesadilla horrible.

Lee no me miraba; yo no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, puestos en él como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir, mas él hablaba con el aire, con el suelo al que miraba. Parecía que estaba ensayando un discurso aprendido de memoria, intentando recordar todas las palabras con exactitud. Aunque sabía que no era así, no podía apartar esa sensación de mi cabeza, ya que me sentía como si estuviera hablando con una grabadora que podía repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Neji, te lo he dicho, no debió pasar lo de anoche. Al igual que nunca debí volver a acostarme con Sasori, tampoco debimos hacerlo nosotros. Me siento muy incómodo ahora.

-Pero,. ¿por qué? Es que no te entiendo.

-Yo… tengo que irme. No sé por qué lo hice, pero el año pasado pedí una beca para el extranjero. No quise decírselo a nadie, quería que fuese un secreto hasta que no llegase el último momento. Me la concedieron, hice planes aunque seguía con Sasori. Algo me decía que no iba a salir bien, no lo sé. Pero sabía que yo me iría, pasase lo que pasase, sin importar nada.

-Lee, yo te puedo esperar. No es tan grave.

-No, no lo entiendes. Mis planes no consistían sólo en irme un año a estudiar. He buscado trabajo, he decidido quedarme allí. No sé si me acostumbraré bien o cuánto me costará, pero es lo que quiero.

-Pero… -me quedé mudo de asombro. Había planeado tantas cosas sin contar con nadie que casi me sentí ofendido. Por aquel entonces, yo no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle explicaciones o esperar que él me incluyera en sus planes. Y ahora, que podría tener cierto derecho, yo no podía pretender que ya entonces él hubiera previsto lo que sucedería, para tomar una decisión u otra-. ¿No puedes rechazar la beca? No… ¿no quieres rechazarla?

-No… no quiero.

Me quedé helado. No me había esperado esa respuesta, quizá porque yo quería que lo dejase todo por mí, que cambiase lo que llevaba preparando durante casi un año sólo para quedarse a mi lado. Estaba siendo tan egoísta que ni siquiera podía darme cuenta de ello, tan obcecado en encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello. Ahora que yo había aprendido a reconocer mi homosexualidad, o mis gustos, o lo que fuera, quería que todo saliese bien. No había imaginado que pudiera salir mal. Y a lo mejor tenía miedo de saber que no estaba yendo bien, que a pesar de lo que habíamos compartido la noche anterior, todo estaba torciéndose. Era más sencillo cuando pensaba que Lee me correspondía y estaba deseando estar a mi lado.

-Lee,. ¿me quieres?

-¿Qué? –me preguntó, girando por fin su cabeza hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, aunque yo no creía que fuese una pregunta demasiado descabellada como para que le hubiese sorprendido de aquella manera-. Creo que anoche ya te contesté a esa pregunta.

-Pero quiero que me la contestes ahora.

-Sabes que siempre te he querido, Neji. Al principio ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero debía ser eso incluso entonces. Y me he mantenido al margen, queriéndote en silencio para no hacerte sentir incómodo.

-Lee, no rehúyas mi pregunta. No te estoy preguntando si alguna vez me has querido, si me quisiste antes ni nada de eso. Ahora,. ¿me quieres ahora? –me estaba desesperando, y no porque estuviese viendo que él evitaba responder, sino porque sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, precisamente ahora que quería tenerlo junto a mí. Y el hecho de que él no contestase directamente, no me parecía una buena señal. Creía que la respuesta definitiva no sería del todo de mi agrado.

-No lo sé, sinceramente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Él estaba muy serio, quizá convencido de que iba a salir mal la que podría ser nuestra relación. Yo quería intentarlo, pero estaba tan empeñado en no darle vía libre que empecé a pensar que, de verdad, todo se acabaría casi antes de empezar. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan negativo? Yo reconocía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle cambiar sus planes, pero él tampoco estaba poniendo de su parte. O así lo veía yo en ese momento.

-No sé, Neji. Sé que no quiero cambiar mis planes, ya no sé si siento lo mismo por ti, o con tanta intensidad, como para querer que me esperes o asegurarte que yo volveré para estar contigo.

-Entiendo –dije, muy desanimado.

Por alguna razón, intuí que la conversación había terminado. Me dolía pensar que no hubiese manera de convencerlo, que todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se hubiese quedado tan pronto en un bonito recuerdo que no se fuese a repetir. Tal vez el destino nos deparase reencontrarnos y poder estar juntos, pero en ese momento yo no lo sentía así.

Tuve miedo de mi decisión, de haber acabado aceptando algo que finalmente no había salido como me esperaba. Porque en el fondo me esperaba un buen final, de ésos de película. Mas una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, que al final no pudiese estar con Lee, simplemente por mi culpa y no haber querido despertar antes, no quería decir que me hubiera equivocado a la hora de aceptar lo que era y lo que me gustaba. La noche anterior me había sentido más feliz que muchas otras veces en mi vida, quería pensar que podría ser así siempre, al lado de quien fuese. Y esperaba, en ese entonces, que finalmente fuese junto a Lee.

Quería que pasase el tiempo rápido, que terminase aquel año y me añorase tanto como para decidir volver, en lugar de quedarse en a saber dónde trabajando. Se me iba a hacer difícil esperar, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo en caso de que tardase más de lo que yo quería creer. Pero al menos lo iba a intentar.

Después de hablar con Lee, la situación era un poco violenta, o así me lo parecía a mí. Notaba el ambiente tenso y un poco cargado, así que decidí que era mejor irme a casa para reflexionar y tranquilizarme. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar más calmadamente con él, para despedirle y desearle que le fuera bien en el extranjero. Me alegraba saber que al menos nuestra amistad podía seguir intacta. No tenía por qué perderlo definitivamente, simplemente no íbamos a estar juntos, nada más.

Me cambié de ropa, me despedí rápidamente de él hasta otro momento y salí a la calle. Me vino bien el paseo de vuelta, porque me permitió pensar las cosas con más frialdad, poniéndome en su lugar en vez de seguir metido hasta la médula en el mío. Tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, y eso no era lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Creo que, a su manera, me pedía algo de ayuda, aunque sólo fuese dejando de presionarle e insistirle. Y era completamente normal, dadas sus circunstancias. Todos los demás seguramente aceptasen su decisión con agrado, aunque lo fuesen a echar de menos, y lo apoyarían en todo. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, no dejaba de ser un amigo más. Aunque me doliese reconocerlo.

Ya en casa, después de ubicarme un poco y comer, llamé a Sakura para hablar con ella. No es que me apeteciese explicarle lo que había pasado y hacerle ver que al final todo había encontrado un prematura final, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mí. Tenía que contar lo que sentía, lo que habíamos hablado, todo. Era una necesidad apremiante y, si no lo hacía, seguiría igual de desorientado que cuando llegué. Mi mente me pedía reproducir aquella conversación para poder buscarle un sentido a todas las palabras, como si yo fuera un mero espectador en tercera persona, con la ventaja de poder analizarlo y opinar objetivamente. Así quizá me ayudaría a mí mismo a entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lee y no encerrarme en mis propios sentimientos. Tenía que tener en cuenta los suyos. Siempre lo había hecho, en su relación con Sasori, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que él sentía y cómo se encontraba, ahora me había llegado el momento de seguir poniendo eso en práctica, aunque yo fuese el implicado.

* * *

_Hale, eso es todo. Ya no queda nada. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. ¿Sorpresa? Bueno, esperaré a los pocos reviews fieles para que me digáis xDDD Espero que al menos no os haya defraudado (más xD), no sé. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene por última vez. Al menos, en este fic, que ya llevo 4 capítulos de uno nuevo que me está gustando más. A mí, claro, cuando lo publique, si leéis, ya me diréis. Como os guste más éste, me corto las venas y me revisaré mis gustos personales xDDD Chau!!_


	14. Epílogo

_Bien, aquí estamos un miércoles más y, ya, el último. Aquí se cierra el fic y toda la hisotira. Sé que podría haber sido algo más larga, pero creo que si me hubiese obligado a extenderla, al final el resultado hubiese sido peor. Hace unas semanas, antes de los problemas que tuve para actualizar, me vino la nostalgia y me puse a echarles un vistazo a los reviews recibidos en "No hay Luna sin Sol". Me dio mucha pena que por aquel entonces la gente estuviese tan maravillada, independientemente de que hubiese tanta que me leía. Y no por nada, sino porque yo reconozco que he dejado un poco que desear en este fic. Vale, a lo mejor soy demasiado exigente conmigo mismo, pero yo me daba cuenta, y las críticas me lo confirmaban, de que estaba descuidando algunas cosas. Al principio simplemente se me iban los personajes de las manos sin yo quererlo y, aunque intentaba sujetarlos bien fuerte, no era capaz, y no sabía porqué. Creo que eso me desanimó, sumado a las tonterías que normalmente se tienen, de por sí. Me dejó de gustar mi propio fic, aunque yo exageraba un poco (ya se sabe, siempre se le tiene algo de cariño a algo propio xD). Pero ya sabéis cómo soy, demasiado estricto conmigo mismo, y si dije que publicaba cada miércoles, así lo tenía que hacer. En esta ocasión tuve algunos problemillas, pero dentro de lo que cabe, creo que lo cumplí, no? Ése fue un problema, que estaba obligándome a mí mismo y, de esa forma, estaba haciendo que el fic decayera. Un círculo vicioso, vamos. Como no me gustaba, no le prestaba la suficiente atención y, al no hacerlo, me equivocaba y me gustaba menos, y vuelta a empezar. Yo siento haber hecho eso, pero en fin, al menos lo he podido terminar, creo que con un resultado no tan malo como podría haber sucedido, aunque muy mejorable xDDD. No puedo prometer que volveré pronto, porque de hecho estoy muy ocupado y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, de hecho llevo varios días sin poder. Pero sí prometo que no tardaré tanto como la próxima vez, ya tengo otro proyecto en mente y 5 capítulos escritos. Así que aunque tarde un poquito, siempre será pronto en comparación xDDD Y nada, a los reviews de gente registrada que me llegue ahora, dado que ya no puedo escribirlo en el capítulo siguiente, os contestaré por mensaje privado. A los que no estéis registrados, muchas gracias por haberlo leído y por haber aguantado hasta aquí. Sólo espero que os haya gustado dentro de lo que cabe, y siento mucho para todo el mundo que los personajes no se correspondan demasiado a los originales. Un abrazo._

_

* * *

_**Epílogo**

Ya sabes que las cosas a veces no salen como nos esperamos. Simplemente, viran o se tuercen, como prefieras llamarlo, y nos encontramos con caminos desconocidos o que, sin más, no queríamos encontrar. Eso mismo fue lo que me ocurrió a mí con Lee.

Pero ya sabes que todo pasa por alguna razón, y quizás esta vez fue para que tú y yo pudiéramos conocernos. Quién sabe, si mi historia con Lee hubiera salido a pedir de boca, tú y yo podríamos no estar juntos en estos momentos. Sólo son suposiciones, pero prefiero verlo de ese modo, en lugar de amargarme reflexionando sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue. No lo pasé bien, pero lo que cuenta es el presente. Y ahora estoy perfectamente a tu lado.

Si con algo me he de quedar de todo aquello, será con los buenos momentos, con las risas y todos esos ratos que compartimos, a solas o no. Tengo que reconocer que Lee me enseñó tantas cosas que nunca podré dejar de estarle agradecido. Incluso gracias a él yo me di cuenta de lo que quería y lo que me gustaba.

¿Estuve enamorado de él, después de todo? Pues sí, yo diría que así fue. Tal vez al principio no era nada de eso, sólo atracción. Pero si tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida y me arriesgué para estar con él, fue porque en realidad yo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Aún recuerdo el día en que Naruto me dio una lección y me enseñó a luchar por ellos, por defenderlos y reconocerlos ante todos, en lugar de fingir y huir como siempre había hecho. Era tan borde con él y, sin embargo, me daba cuenta de que él era sincero, conmigo y consigo mismo, y así se ganó mi amistad poco a poco. Desde entonces quise seguir ese consejo y actuar en consecuencia. Algo que me costó hacer con mi homosexualidad.

Siempre recordaré a Lee con mucho cariño. No me mires así, creo que el tiempo todo lo cura, incluso el mal de amores. Todo se enfrió hasta donde había estado siempre, una amistad muy profunda y cercana, y no puedo evitar pensar que si lo nuestro no funcionó, ya fuera por su decisión o porque en el fondo no debía ser así –quizá yo no estaba realmente preparado-, es porque era la mejor opción.

Y por eso no lo culpo de nada. Lo hice, cuando se marchó y me dejó así sentí que me había traicionado. Pero en realidad nunca hizo nada de eso. Ahora entiendo que lo que él no podía hacer, por encima de todo, era traicionarse a sí mismo, como hubiera sucedido si hubiese aceptado el que estuviésemos juntos.

Simplemente se cansó de esperar, de quedarse de brazos cruzados a que yo diese el paso. No sé si alguna vez pensó que eso pudiera pasar o tan sólo lo fue asimilando con resignación. Pero sé que esperaba, a lo mejor a que sus sentimientos dejaran de darle falsas esperanzas para poder tomar sus propias decisiones, fuesen cuales fuesen. Cuando yo quise dar otro pasito más en nuestra relación ya debía ser tarde. Compartimos unos últimos momentos maravillosos, pero nada más. Tal vez flaqueó entonces, pero se daría cuenta de que, en el fondo, su decisión de irse venía de antes y ya no había tiempo para cambiarla por mí. Hubiera significado cambiar sus propios pensamientos y su autocontrol. Así que yo ahora no le guardo rencor. Tampoco podría, después de haberlo comprendido de esta manera, en lugar de seguir cegado con lo que creía entonces.

No he vuelto a saber nada más de él. Al principio me escribió, me contaba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero después de ese año, y otros pocos meses más, dejó el trabajo y me dijo que quería conocer nuevos países. Comenzó a viajar, me explicaba lo que veía en cada ciudad y las curiosidades con que se encontraba. Pero al final las cartas se hicieron más lentas, se fueron reduciendo, hasta que un día dejaron de llegar. Me di cuenta de que las mías ya no tenían respuesta, hasta que lo dejé estar. Le perdí la pista y no he vuelto a saber nada, ni dónde estará, ni con quién, ni qué hará. Todo eso es un misterio para mí que me resulta muy complicado de averiguar.

Pero él sigue en mi mente, casi cada día le dedico algún pensamiento positivo para que allá donde esté él tampoco se olvide de mí, o simplemente para que las cosas le vayan bien.

Ésta ha sido mi vida en ese período de tiempo tan crucial. Me pediste que te contara cómo me di cuenta de mi homosexualidad. Ya te avisé de que iba a ser largo, o al menos de que yo lo haría largo, pero aun así accediste y quisiste saberlo. Pues bien, eso ha sido todo. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo seguía coladito por él, como un adolescente que acaba de descubrir que es un hombre y puede sentir muchas más cosas de las que creía. Y tú, tan persistente como siempre, conseguiste hacerte un hueco dentro de mí. Un hueco tan hondo y tan profundo que me fue imposible ignorar, y al dedicarle la atención que buscaba y, que en efecto merecía, me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho.

Creo que ahora me alegro de que seas tan pesado como siempre te digo. Lo único que me apena es que nunca hayas podido conocer a Lee salvo por lo que te he contado de él. Sé que a lo mejor la situación sería un tanto incómoda, pero a la larga a mí me haría ilusión poder contar con los dos a mi lado, igual que pasa con todos los demás. Él fue lo más importante en mi vida, de toda mi vida, y cuando desapareció, llegaste tú y continuaste con esa labor de apoyo que necesitaba. Y no lo veo como una sustitución, sino tan sólo un cambio.

Es un poco triste que nadie sepa de Lee. De hecho, yo he sido el que los mantenía informados sobre su paradero mientras lo sabía. Los chicos me preguntan de vez en cuando, sobre todo Naruto, pero no les puedo contestar. Creo que nadie ha dejado de recordarlo y que todos nosotros seguimos deseando que en cualquier momento aparezca una carta en el buzón para decirnos que está de vuelta y que le apetece vernos a todos. O incluso que de buenas a primeras llame a nuestras puertas y nos diga que ha regresado y que nos echaba mucho de menos.

Pero algunas cosas no son tan sencillas, tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello. Yo me di cuenta de esa lección cuando vi que mis sueños con Lee se desmoronaban de la noche a la mañana. Porque no dejaba de ser repentino. Yo nunca sospeché que él hubiese planeado irse, nadie en realidad. Y al compartir todo lo que compartimos esa noche, al unir nuestros sentimientos, yo jamás imaginé que en verdad era un desliz del destino y él se iba a separar de mi lado tan pronto como había llegado.

Bueno, así fueron las cosas. Un proceso tan largo y tranquilo, tan monótono que parecía que no iba a acabar y, de repente, se deshizo el encanto. La historia tuvo su final. Y no era sino un nuevo comienzo, a tu lado, enredándose y soldándose entre sí a la perfección, al igual que un laberinto sin salida en el que vuelta tras vuelta uno acaba siempre donde empezó. Un laberinto, a fin de cuentas, de palabras que han volado de aquí para allá, palabras que se pierden en el tiempo, aunque sus emociones sigan guardadas en mi corazón. Ahora, ya no necesito volver a perderme; ahora, no es más que un simple laberinto más, un laberinto de palabras vacías.


End file.
